Adopt a Vampire
by worthfighting4
Summary: Sookie has to put her pride on the line when she's confronted by a vampire that is ignorant of her position with Eric. She finally starts to yield to Eric, but it may be too late....
1. Benjamin

_**I don't own anyone-- they belong to Ms. Harris alone... I'm just borrowing them. This is only my second fanfic I've ever written.... I kinda have an idea where I'm going... yeah this will most likely be more than a one shot.. I'm a little afraid.**_

* * *

Merlotte's was starting to get packed and I knew if I was going to get out before Sam asked me to stay late, it was now or never. I hurried from the employee entrance to my car. Some women would be rushing for fear of the night and what goes bump in it, I was just trying to avoid anymore overtime. Within a few feet of my car I was approached by a man, or at least a male. He was obviously a vampire and I was in no mood to deal with him.

"Can I help you?" I asked the question, but had no intention of actually doing anything for the vampire.

"You look tasty." He sneered at me. A normal woman would have shivered in fear, but as I said, I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Thank you. Go away." I attempted to pass him and make it to my car, but he stood in my way. Now that much closer I could see he was young, at least he was when he was changed, maybe twenty one. He had brown curly hair that stuck out in a million directions. He was taller than me, but who wasn't. The sneer didn't leave his face as he looked down at me. "What's the deal?" I wanted him to get to the point so I could get home.

"Like I said you look tasty." His fangs were fully extended as he looked down at me.

I sighed, I hated name dropping. "I'm with Eric." I looked at him waiting for a reaction, possibly an apology. Instead he moved closer. "Hello, I'm with Eric." I waved in his face he obviously wasn't getting the point.

"I don't care who your boyfriend is lady." He licked his lips in anticipation. He was going to make me say it and I hated him for it.

"I am…" this was going to be painful, "Eric's." The idea of being property sickened me, but it kept me safe and I had to deal with that. The vampire stopped with an odd expression on his face. He obviously was not getting what I was saying. "Eric, your sheriff, Viking, ring a bell?" he still looked lost. "I…" I was really starting to hate this vampire, "belong to him. You can't drink from me. You can't even touch me without his permission." The vampire stood there and blinked. I was getting annoyed. _Sigh._ "I'm pledged to him, bonded, we are…" deep breath, "wed." I used the words Eric had used after the knife exchange.

The male vampire stepped a little closer fangs still extended. "You talk too much." Fear finally started to kick in when I realized he obviously was not knowledgeable of how the vampire world worked. I silently wished for Eric to be my side. I could probably feel where he was or what he was feeling if I wasn't so concerned with my own neck.

"Who's your maker?" I hoped if I could get him talking I could avoid being his meal for as long as possible. It worked for the moment. He stopped edging towards me as he thought.

"I don't know. I woke up alone." After he answered he started back towards me.

"When?" I was sure I said it louder than I needed to, my fear was starting to get the better of me.

"A few weeks ago." He didn't stop this time to answer and I started to back up. "You aren't thinking of running are you? I should warn you, I'm very fast." In the blink of an eye he was on top of me. He dug his fingers into my hair and bent my head to the side. I could feel his fangs brush against my skin as he inhaled my scent. He shuttered as his tongue ran along Eric's old fang marks. I felt the bile crawl up my throat as I silently screamed Eric's name over and over. The young vampire pulled back his head and reared to bite. I held my breath.

"You would be smart to remove yourself from my property." Eric's smooth voice came from behind me. I had never been so relieved and so pissed off in my whole life. Property… hmph. The nameless vampire didn't move, but he didn't bite either. "I don't know who you are, but you should know you are on very dangerous ground." I could kill Eric for being so calm. The vampire released the hold he had on me and pushed me hard. I would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the 6'4" Viking waiting to catch me. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him for saving my ass or punch him for taking so long. He winked at me before setting me on my feet to stand on my own.

"Who are you?" The young vampire asked with no disrespect, obviously understanding that Eric was not someone to mess with.

"Did you not listen to a word this woman said to you?" He didn't wait for a response, instead he continued on his own line of questioning. "Am I to understand that you were turned recently and were left by your maker?" Eric looked down at the new vampire who nodded his answer.

I looked up at Eric, "How long have you been here?" He seemed to have a lot of information for someone who showed up in the nick of time.

"Shh lover, you were in no danger." He whispered as he traced my bottom lip with his thumb. I felt compelled to bite, not for sensual reasons, because he had obviously been watching before he made a move to stop my attacker. I glared up at him and he smiled back. His smiled faded when he turned back to the young vamp.

"What's your name?" he asked sternly.

"Benjamin." He answered quickly; obviously Eric's power wasn't lost to him. Without another word to him Eric picked up his phone and murmured something in a foreign language. When he finished his call he put his phone back in his jeans pocket turned his attention to me.

"Lover, you're exhausted, go home… I'll come by soon." He brushed his lips against mine and then turned me back towards my car. I shot him a dirty look for instructing me on what to do then slid into my car and drove home. If I didn't really want to leave I would have fought him on it.

He was already sitting on my back steps when I pulled into my usual spot. He got up at once and met me at my car door. "Lover you really need a better car." I couldn't tell if he just hated my car as usual or if he meant that he had beat me to my house with no trouble.

I ignored him, "What's going to happen to the kid?" I knew it was ridiculous referring to the young vampire as a kid, but wasn't that just what he was.

"The kid?" Eric asked with amusement in his voice.

"Benjamin…" I reminded him.

"Oh, that _kid" _he leaned into me, pushing me back against my car. I gulped. _F'ing bond. _"That all depends on what happened." He leaned his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Tell me what happened."

"You saw what happened." I pushed him back a bit and he let me, "Why did you wait so long to swoop in and save the day?"

"I told you, you were in no trouble." He traced his finger along my jaw line as he stared into my eyes. I pushed his feelings of lust back at him and fought the urge to give into his lame answer. "I thought for sure you would feel me there, besides, you weren't even afraid until he reached you. You were more annoyed than anything." He smiled at me, proud of my bravery. "Tell me what happened before I got there." He was back to whispering. I gave in.

"I left out the back door and he was there. He said I looked tasty." I shivered inside disgusted by the young vampire's words.

"And this annoyed you?" Eric looked at me incredulously, left eyebrow lifted.

"I was tired. He was annoying." I continued my story ignoring Eric's amusement at my unusual reaction to my attack. "I tried to explain to him that he wasn't allowed to touch me because I'm with you, but he didn't seem to get it."

"You said that you were _with _me?" His hands held my face close to his as he asked, emphasizing the word with. I knew what he was after and I sighed.

"Yes, I said that I was with you." I replied and he waited, "That of course didn't do anything." His smirk started to flicker in the corners of his mouth. "So I told him I am yours." I mumbled it but knew he could hear it with his stupid vampire hearing.

"What did you tell him?" he asked as if he hadn't heard. Why couldn't he ever just be nice? I rolled my eyes at him and hoped he would give up, but the smirk that had finally arrived on his face told me different.

"I told him that I am yours." I said through gritted teeth. My plan was to say it and leave him behind; my plan did not work out. He pinned me against my car and pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was hard and urgent. Apparently he enjoyed hearing me say that I belonged to him. (Go figure) When he finally released my lips from his I tried to stop the smile that automatically appeared on my face. Again, I was unsuccessful.

"I've waited a long time to hear those words, my lover. Why is it that you can say it to a random vampire and not your bonded?" He asked quietly before laying gently placed kisses on my jaw line and down my neck. I took a deep breath in attempt to keep my voice steady before answering.

"I was trying to not get killed." I answered a little shakier than I intended. "So what's going to happen to him?" I tried to get him focused, but the only thing he was focusing on was my collarbone. I felt my heart rate go up and willed it to slow down. I felt something vibrate up against my hip and silently thanked whoever had gotten me out of whatever was about to happen. I also damned them somewhere deep down inside.

Eric didn't move from pinning me to the car, but his voice was all business when he picked up. "Pam." He paused and I assumed she was talking to him, "I'll be right there." He sighed and rested his forehead against my shoulder. I cleared my throat not sure what was happening.

"Eric? Everything okay?" I asked quietly, his silence and stillness was starting to creep me out, and possibly worry me (oh like you admit everything you are feeling all the time.) I opened myself up and felt for the bond. I held in a giggle when I realized that Eric was filled with frustration, of the sexual nature. He must have felt my amusement because he growled a bit before pulling away from me and looking in my eyes.

"Something funny?" he tried to look angry, but I could see the humor in his eyes.

"Problem at the office?" I asked as innocently as possible while making sure to run my hands up his chest.

He raised his eyebrow and looked down at my hands. "Nothing I can't handle, I have to find a mentor for our orphan vampire." He took my hands from his chest into his hands and moved them to his lips where he laid a soft kiss on both my palms.

"Adopt a vampire?" I asked with a laugh.

"Something like that. I have to go." He said before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine sending a shiver down my body. _Well played Northman. _"Come to me tonight?" he asked sweetly into my lips. _He asked. _ Well, there's a first time for everything.

"Eric, I'm exhausted." I realize that's not really an answer, but my heart was going to betray my mind's decision to say no and I couldn't let it. He placed another soft kiss on my lips.

"Sookie…" He whispered into my lips. He pushed desire, lust, and something I couldn't quite put my finger on through the bond and I found myself surrendering. I sighed. _Mother F'n bond._

"Alright, I'll come by in a little while." I kicked myself for being so easy. With my answer he kissed me one last memorable time and took off into the sky. I stomped my way into the house, a battle going on inside on whether or not I would actually go to him. Of course, I knew I would. I always would.

* * *

_**I promise something will happen when she goes to meet with him...... something exciting. :) This has merely been a set up.**_


	2. Bathtubs and Back Hallways

Twenty minutes after I slammed the front door to my house behind me I found myself calmly floating in my bathtub. If I couldn't go to bed I was going to relax darn it! I closed my eyes and tried to think about nothing, nothing but the warm bubbles that were covering my body. It was turning out to be a waste of my time because all I could think about was seeing Eric. I pulled the drain with a loud sigh and wrapped a towel around myself. When I entered my room I already had two outfits picked out. One was low cut and tight in all the right places, the other was plain and boring.

I was startled from my pondering by a tall blonde woman standing the doorway. "I don't even why you pretend you're going to wear something frumpy when we both know you want to look good for my master." Her voice held the same even tone it always did. She was infuriating sometimes.

"Pam, what are you doing here?" I asked pulling my towel tighter around me as she looked me up and down.

"I was told to pick you up." She moved further into the room and threw me the tight revealing outfit before sitting on my bed.

"Why? I told him I would come and I am completely capable of driving myself." I walked past her and picked up the plain and boring shirt and jeans combo.

"Some of us don't question every request that he makes." She raised her eyebrow at me challenging me silently. I got her point. I questioned everything he ever asked of me and I couldn't figure out how to stop and just trust him. With her point made I threw down the jeans I had picked up and grabbed the tight outfit. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind me. She may be right, but I didn't have to be happy about it.

Half an hour and forty seven beauty tips later I was belted into Pam's family sedan on my way to Fangtasia.

"Pam, whatever happened with Benjamin?" I asked her as she made a turn faster than anyone should. I had to talk to keep my nerves showing.

"He's been taken care of." Pam answered always generous with her answers.

"So he's been… adopted?" I tried to find another word for it, but failed. I knew that my choice of words would be just one more thing for Pam to tease me about.

"Adopted?" She paused to think for a moment, "I understand he has been sent to stay with Bill Compton." I was shocked that she didn't make a sarcastic remark, but that didn't last long. "I suppose you were hoping you and Eric could _adopt _him and raise him as your own." I needed to learn how she said such things with absolutely no humor in her voice.

"Am I that transparent?" Unlike Pam my voice dripped with sarcasm. She broke her emotionless mask for a moment and gave me a smirk and a wink. We were at the bar faster than humanly possible. I about jumped out of the car and kissed the pavement when we got there. Eric met us at the employee entrance.

"I felt your anxiety, dear one. Was Pam's driving that bad?" He smirked at me. I ignored him.

"You know I can drive myself." I stood in front of him with my hand on my hip. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Placing a finger under my chin he lifted my face to peer into his eyes.

"I knew how tired you were and didn't want to have you driving this late." His eyes revealed genuine concern as they bore into mine. Any anger I was feeling for his sending for me evaporated in that second.

"Oh." was all I could think to say. He smiled, amused by my sudden and unusual speechlessness.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Keeping one hand on the small of my back he pushed me through the back door. Instead of heading to his office he led me into the main club. I cringed as the dirty thoughts bombarded my brain and quickly put up my shields. "What's wrong?" Eric must have felt my disgust through the bond.

"You should hear what I hear when you walk into a room." I made a face at him and he grinned, "Or maybe you shouldn't." I couldn't imagine what could make Eric more confident _(narcissistic_) but hearing what everyone was thinking of him it might just do the trick. He pulled me into his normal booth and the waitress rushed over with my gin and tonic.

The night was the same as any other night in a room filled with vampires and fangbangers. When did this become mundane and average… I don't know. But eventually I slumped over and slept on Eric's cool chest with his arms wrapped around me. I woke up with my cheek sweaty and stuck the vinyl of the booth cushion. I sat up and stretched finding myself in an empty Fangtasia. I closed my eyes and let my shields down in search of anyone that might be out there. I couldn't imagine Eric leaving me or forgetting me in the middle of the club. I didn't get a single human reading in the building, but there were several vampires still there. The bond told me that Eric was one of them and he seemed to be on edge.

"What are you still doing here Ginger?!?" Eric growled in my direction. My eyes popped open to see him standing there, flanked by two vampires I didn't know. To anyone else he would look livid, but all I saw was fear in his eyes. Eric with fear in his eyes was never a good thing. In fact, I can't recall ever seeing it before.

"Huh?" I got out as I looked around to see if there was anyone else around me.

"Ginger," He emphasized the name as he spoke sternly at me again, "the club is closed; you should not be here." He turned to the vampire to his left a big burly Italian vampire, "Waitress." He said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I hoped I was catching on to the game, "Master. I must have fallen asleep."

Eric to three long steps to me and grabbed my arm with a bit more force than necessary. "Let me take out the trash and then we'll talk."

"Or she can stay, I wouldn't mind a snack." The large Italian vamp winked at me and it was all I could do not to flinch.

"No," he responded firmly, "she needs to leave. She has to tend to her son, Benjamin." He lifted his brow as he said my supposed son's name. I was sure there was something I was supposed to be understanding, but I was too tired and too confused to figure it all out.

He pulled me forcibly all the way out to the employee lot. Once he saw that the door had closed and we were alone he hurried me to the driver's side door of his corvette.

"What the heck is going on Eric? Why were you calling me Ginger? What was all that stuff about Benjamin?" I asked as he surveyed the surrounding. "Eric?"

He reached down and took my face in his hands leaning down so that he was maybe an inch away. His eyes were the bluest I had ever seen them and I could tell that he was worried.

"You have to go, but don't go home… go to the shifter and wait there. Call Compton when you get on the road and tell him to come to the club…"He was telling me what he wanted me to do, but not why. I opened my mouth to argue, but he shot me down. "No, just get in the car, drive away, and don't come back. No matter what you feel, don't turn around. Go straight to the shifter." With that said he opened the door and pushed me behind the wheel. He even started the car for me. I pleaded with my eyes for him to tell me something.

Instead he leaned into the car and kissed me with more passion than I've ever felt from him before. If I wasn't worried before the kiss I would have been after. "I am yours." His voice was scratchy and worn with emotion. I wanted to say something back, but my mind was going in eight hundred directions at once and then he was gone.

For once I was sure that I had to trust Eric so I pulled out of the lot and headed towards Sam. Of Course just because I was sure that I had to trust Eric didn't mean I could just drive away from him. I pulled over into a parking lot for a restaurant 2 blocks away. I pressed my head against the steering wheel and closed my eyes. I tried to remember everything Eric said and everything I saw inside the bar. The only thing I could think to do was call Bill and pass along the message.

The phone rang twice before he picked up, "Sookie?"

"Bill, I was asked to tell you that you are needed at Fangtasia." I kept my voice strong and confident although my insides were nothing but turmoil, both mine and Eric's emotions were currently crazy.

"Eric has you acting as his secretary these days?" Bill responded with attitude.

"Bill, something's not right, just get your butt over there." I folded my phone and threw into the passenger seat of Eric's corvette.

Putting the car into drive I turned back around and headed to Fangtasia. Quietly as possible I snuck back into the employee entrance to see what was going on. Eric's office was now dark and I could hear shouting from the main club floor. Hiding in the shadows I snuck a look into the bar. There I saw the reason for the knot in my stomach. Eric and Pam each chained to a chair. Standing in front of them were the two new vamps I had seen with Eric and two others. Eric's eyes were searching the room, I knew he felt me there, and he was definitely pissed.

"Save yourselves some trouble and just tell us where she is." The slimy Italian vamp was in Eric's face. Eric merely growled back at him. So he moved on to Pam, "How about you sweetheart? Certainly you aren't willing to take so much for the life of a silly little human girl." Pam didn't growl, she didn't do anything. She sat there as the chains burned her skin and looked as if she was just waiting for her perm to set and the hairdresser.

As I stood in the shadows I tried to formulate a plan. Surely Bill would be there soon and he could help. That was when I heard the front door slam shut. In walked Bill, looking unusually smug, if I hadn't known better I might think he had been taking classes with my Eric. _My Eric… _I'd have to think about that term later. The visiting vampires were automatically on the defensive crouching low and dropping their fangs at Bill. He merely held his arms up in a gesture of peace.

"Gentlemen, I mean you no harm." His voice was full of southern charm and the vamps backed off a bit, "I am here to see the final death of the Viking." He grinned a fangy grin in Eric direction.

I almost stepped out into the room to stake Bill myself. That is until a hand covered my mouth and pushed me into a dark corner. I looked up to see my assailant for the second time that night.

Benjamin leaned his face to mine before whispering, "Hello again, Lover."


	3. Betrayal and Broken Bottles

**Thanks so much everyone for the feedback... I hope everyone is enjoying my little story... :) feel free to keep on reviewing and sending me emails.. i love them. :) **

**so here we go... chapter 3....**

**

* * *

  
**

I gasped into Benjamin's hand and he presses his hand harder against my mouth, "Shh, we don't want to miss the show." He winked at me. Then he pulled me to where we could both see what was going on in the main club, never taking his hand from my mouth or his arm from my waist.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we do not intend to send Northman to his final death. The chains are there just in case he can't stay calm." The Italian vamp spoke to Bill. "We tried to have a civil conversation regarding his little human telepath and he started to get a bit upset." He walked over to Eric pulled the chains tighter causing Eric's skin to sear and burn more. Eric didn't even blink he kept his eyes on the Italian, but his fangs were out.

"And Pam?" Bill questioned.

Pam answered for herself, "What can I say? She grew on me." Same emotionless voice, but I was touched.

Bill spoke again, "If you are here to take away his precious telepath, then I assure you, you will have to send him to his final death." I vowed that if I got through the night Bill was in trouble. I struggled a bit in Benjamin's hold but he just pulled me closer to him.

"Be a good girl." He hushed me and his nose was now buried in my hair, breathing me in. He was a new vampire and I just hoped he could control himself enough not to bite me.

The other vampires seemed intrigued, "And why would that be?"

"Because he loves her." I couldn't help but hear the disgust in Bill's voice as he said it. I could remember several occasions where he had professed the same. Besides, Eric didn't love me. He liked me and we had chemistry physically, but he didn't love me. Apparently the visiting vampires agreed with me, I was broken from my thoughts when I heard them all break out in laughter.

"Obviously, you don't know Eric Northman as well as you think you do." The Italian was apparently the spokesperson for the group.

"Obviously, you have not met Sookie Stackhouse." Bill smirked at him. I probably could have taken that as a compliment under other circumstances.

"Not yet, but we will. I have my people out looking for her as we speak." He walked back over to Eric who was back to searching for me with his eyes. "We'll take it easy on you if you just tell us where to find her." He was back in Eric's face, this time he took a knife to his cheek slicing it open.

"If you leave now, your deaths will be less painful." Eric said calmly as the blood dripped down his cheek. Only Eric would threaten to kill people that had him tied up. I watched as it started to heal slower than usual and I assumed the silver was weakening him more than he would let anyone believe.

"What is it about this girl that you are willing to aggravate me so much?" he hissed in Eric's face, "It can't be true can it? You don't love your telepath do you?"

"She is mine." Eric narrowed his eyes, looking scarier than I thought possible as he spit the words in Tony's face.

"Pardon me…" Bill interjected.

"Tony." The Italian vampire finally had a name.

"Pardon me, Tony, but your men are not going to find Sookie wherever they are looking." Bill had that same smug look on his face that he had when he walked in.

"Bill!" Eric voice roared in Bill's direction. "You will regret this."

Tony moved away from Eric and sauntered over to Bill, "Why won't they find her? What do you know?"

"Excuse me." He requested politely, a southern gentleman first, vampire second. Before I knew it Bill was in front of me and Benjamin was off of me making his way back down the hall. Benjamin waved at me before exiting the building altogether. Bill grabbed a hold of my arm. As he drug me through the opening I could have sworn he winked at me. _Great, more winking. _

"Bill, what are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him before I made it into the main club floor.

"She is never far from Eric." He leered at me, hand still wrapped around my arm. I looked at him with my mouth open in shock. Sure we had bad moments together, but in the end I always thought I could count on Bill. Hadn't I just called him for help? This had to be some twisted plan on his part, I had to hope.

"That is not the telepath, that's a waitress." Tony looked at Bill like he was the village idiot.

"That's right. My name is Ginger and I work here." I gave Bill a look that could kill as I explained this to him. I looked to Eric, who although he was very angry with me was also worried. "Master." I bowed my head in his directions hoping to keep up the waitress act.

"Didn't you leave?" Tony asked me and I feared he was starting to catch up to the truth.

"I forgot my purse," I spoke louder than necessary, obviously lying. "if you'd be kind enough to unhand me I will be on my way." I struggled in Bill's grip. Bill did not let go, instead he waited for the bulb to go on over Tony's head. Evidently he was not the sharpest stake in the ground. Tony's eyes widened as he realized that I was indeed the woman he had been searching for.

"Well, well, well, you're what all the fuss is about." He walked over and ripped me from Bill's grip, pulling me against his body. I admit shamefully, I yelped a little. He ran his hands down my hips pulling as close as possible. He raised a hand and traced my jaw then down my neck to the fang marks previously left by Eric. His finger circled each mark and a shiver of disgust made its way down my spine.

"Take your hands off of her." Eric commanded from the chair he was still chained to.

"I don't believe you are in any position to tell me what to do, Northman." He didn't take his eyes off of me as he spoke to Eric. His face got uncomfortably close to mine and I prayed that he wouldn't kiss me. He didn't, instead he licked me from chin to cheek. "Delicious…" He closed his eyes to take in the full bouquet of my skin, breathing in deeply and needlessly.

"Ew, that is so gross." I couldn't help but share my disgust. He laughed in my face before turning back to Eric who was seething.

"She's got spunk. How did you get her to heel for you?" He raised an eyebrow at Eric.

Bill answered before Eric could even open his mouth, "She doesn't heel; she barely listens at all." Tony turned his head to stare at Bill, clearly not believe what he was hearing. He then turned back to Eric for confirmation.

"Is it true? The great Eric Northman keeps an untamed human at his side?" His eyebrow was back in the up position as he asked Eric incredulously.

"It is true she is insufferable sometimes, but I wouldn't call her untamed." He didn't meet Tony's eyes when he answered he looked at me and I got the point. I was supposed to be at Sam's right now worrying myself to death. Sam, I should have called him instead of Bill, useless jerk. Tony turned back to me and looked deep into my eyes before Eric broke his concentration, "You cannot glamour her so do not bother trying."

"What do you mean she cannot be glamoured?" He looked at me like I was a math problem he was trying to figure out.

"It's true, she is … quite special." Bill interrupted. "Eric could control her, but he chooses to not force his will upon her through their bond." I wondered how true that statement that was, but no one seemed to argue. So this whole time he could have forced his will upon me, but he let me chose. If I wasn't in the grip of a slimy vampire and Eric wasn't chained to a chair I would have kissed him.

"Compton!" Eric's voice boomed from his seated position.

Tony's eyes widened in shock before he turned back to Eric, "Bond… you formed a bond with this human?"

"He did." I spoke confidently, suddenly my fear subsided a bit and I could only assume it was Eric's doing. "And we are pledged. I am Eric's." I smiled at Tony before meeting Eric's eyes. I could feel the pride he felt when I said that I was his. "I am yours." Tony let go of me like I was made of silver and congregated in the corner with his followers. They huddled together like a football team and without vampire hearing I was left wondering what was going on. I slowly made my way to Eric, but was pulled to the bar by Bill before I could reach him.

"What the hell Bill?" I whispered while the vamps across the bar continued their meeting. Eric didn't move his eyes from me as I questioned Bill.

"Sookie, mind your tongue." he responded as he hushed me. Just as I was going to continue arguing further the vampires broke their huddle.

"With this new information that has been brought to the table we are afraid you may get your wish after all…" He looked at Bill.

"Bill." Bill gave the vampires his name.

"Very well, Bill. We admit we were unaware of a bond and pledge being in place when we decided to take the telepath. I am truly troubled to say we will have to send this powerful creature to his final death." Tony seemed genuinely upset with the prospect of ending Eric's existence. One of the other vampires handed him a stake then fell back to the corner to watch. Tony strolled up to Eric whose eyes had not left mine. The bond was a fire with a million feelings at once, but I couldn't sense even a little bit of fear coming from his end. _A warrior to the end… the end… no... _

I finally tore my eyes from Eric's when I saw that Tony was now standing in front of him, stake in hand. "Viking, I didn't want to have to do this, but since you are so unwilling to give her up I will have to end you. That is unless you've changed your mind, perhaps?" He looked hopefully at Eric, as did I.

"Eric…" Was all I said as the tears started to form in my eyes. His eyes met mine, soft, and I felt it again, that emotion I couldn't quite place earlier in the night. Eric did love me. Well hot damn.

He turned his eyes back to Tony, they went from soft to icy in an instant, "She is mine."

"I am sorry to hear that. You have been a great member of our community, but I cannot let her stay with you." Tony clutched the stake in his hand ready to strike. Eric looked cocky as ever, I had to assume he had some sort of plan, but since his mind was a closed book to me I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

I had to stop it, I had to figure something out and I had seconds to do it. I grabbed a bottle of gin from the bar front and smashed it on the edge, glass flying everywhere. I held the broken edge to my neck before saying between gritted teeth, "Stake him and I die with him."


	4. Deals and wheels

**Okay, I have to admit.. I started this for fun and as a kind of writing exercise... but I'm starting to feel the pressure! haha :) Thanks so much for all the feedback... sorry if you guys hate cliffhangers--- but how else would I end a chapter and have you craving more? **

**I hope you guys continue to enjoy... i'm kinda going along with the story as it happens too.. so all your questions have been really helpful! Any questions, comments, suggestions feel free to send them my way! :) **

**In case you forgot.......**_  
_

_"Eric…" Was all I said as the tears started to form in my eyes. His eyes met mine, soft, and I felt it again, that emotion I couldn't quite place earlier in the night. Eric did love me. Well hot damn._

_He turned his eyes back to Tony, they went from soft to icy in an instant, "She is mine."_

_"I am sorry to hear that. You have been a great member of our community, but I cannot let her stay with you." Tony clutched the stake in his hand ready to strike. Eric looked cocky as ever, I had to assume he had some sort of plan, but since his mind was a closed book to me I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was._

_I had to stop it, I had to figure something out and I had seconds to do it. I grabbed a bottle of gin from the bar front and smashed it on the edge, glass flying everywhere. I held the broken edge to my neck before saying between gritted teeth, "Stake him and I die with him."_

_

* * *

  
_

There I stood, in a room filled with vampires... friends, enemies, and Bill. They all stared at me, some anticipating my blood, some worried of what I was thinking, but none of them moved a muscle. Good I got their attention. I looked at Pam and she gave me a little smirk. I must be on the right track.

Finally Tony spoke, he turned his head back to Eric, "Is she always this dramatic?" Eric beamed at me, in a very Eric way, ignoring Tony's question.

"Put down the stake and step away from my Viking." I said slowly, still holding the glass to my throat.

"Alright dear, I'll play." He dropped the stake to his side and took a few steps away from Eric. I wanted to sigh with relief, but we weren't out of this quite yet. "You do realize if you cut your throat we'll just turn you." I was glad he didn't realize with his vampire speed he could probably snatch it from my hand before I even got the chance to cut myself. _Stupid vampire_.

"And I'll meet the sun." I said matter of factly. I had no intention of becoming a vampire, especially with fat Tony as my maker. I also had no intention of slicing my throat open but he didn't need to know that.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" He was trying to charm me; little did he know I had already resisted the charms of one Eric Northman for so long that I was no longer susceptible.

"I think you should leave." I tried to keep my voice as confident as possible. He laughed at me, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but I had to try.

"My dear, you're coming with us. Whether Northman meets his final death or not is now in your hands." He smiled at me. I wanted to slap the smile off his face.

"How long do you need me to work for you?" I took a deep breath and hoped he said one evening. I wasn't so lucky.

"Indefinitely." Tony's grin grew when I flinched at his answer.

"You know other vampires hire me, you just have to work it out with Eric and we can come swooping in." I tried to reason with him. Yes, I was completely reasonable. A twenty-something telepathic part-fae barmaid, vampire wife in the middle of a closed vampire themed bar with a broken bottle to her neck trying to save the husband she never asked for. This all seemed completely reasonable.

"I don't want to hire you, sweetheart, I plan to own you." He took a step closer to Eric, still clutching the stake in his hand, my time was running out.

"I'm under the protection of the King!" I yelled remembering the fact that Felipe owed me for saving his ass. I smiled proudly thinking I had finally thought of something to stop them.

"How do you think we heard about you?" my smile faded and he was getting closer to Eric.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't believe the king would sell me out, I was a very important asset, or maybe just Eric thought so. _Did I just refer to myself as an asset? Ug._ Regardless Tony stopped his creep towards Eric to answer me.

"We're tired of hearing him bragging about his favorite toy. When we couldn't find one of our own, we decided to take his." He started to walk to Eric again.

"Well, you can't own me, I'm a person not a Toyota, but perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement." I swallowed hard, hoping, praying, that someone would do something. I realized quickly, it was all up to me at this point. Tony stopped mid-step and changed direction. He walked towards me and I took a step back.

"I'm listening." He stopped a few feet away from me, hitting his empty hand with the stake he held onto. I'm sure he didn't want me to forget what power he had over me at that moment.

"What if I just come with you? What if I walk away from Eric and go with you?" I said it calmly, but my insides were sobbing. The idea of going away from my home what heartbreaking, but the idea of leaving Eric was emotionally devastating. I thought my heart was going to implode with just the mention of leaving him behind.

"Sookie!" Eric growled from his personal chair prison. I ignored him.

"You would do that? Just come with us, willingly?" He was definitely intrigued.

"If you let them live," I was referring of course to Eric and Pam, sure they weren't really alive, but he got the point, "I will come with you." I pushed the tears from my eyes and avoided looking in Eric and Pam's direction. Eric was fighting his restraints and the other vampires had moved closer to him in attempt to make him shut up and stop moving.

"Sookie, stop talking!" Eric was shouting.

"Eric, it's her decision, you can't force her to stay." Pam was trying to calm her maker.

"Listen to your child, Viking." Tony shot over his shoulder not taking his eyes from mine. "So, Ms. Stackhouse, if I let your boyfriend here and his child live, you'll come with us?" he needed to clarify once again. I looked at Bill, I needed to see someone I knew and I couldn't bear looking in Eric's direction. Bill stood there, arms crossed, staring intently at Pam and Eric. I figured this would be a good time to read vampire minds. Although I hated the idea of reading a vampires mind after the glimpse's I'd had in the past, I wished to have the ability at the moment.

"Husband…" I corrected Tony's use of the word 'Boyfriend' in regards to Eric. I knew I had very little control over what was going to happen and I wanted every little bit I could.

"I'm sorry, your husband." He corrected himself.

"Is there any other way?" I asked. I knew I was grasping at straws. I knew even if there was another way around this he wouldn't tell me. I glanced at Bill again and he was still staring at Pam and Eric, his face emotionless. I realized that Eric had finally quieted himself and I chanced a look. I wished I hadn't. His head was down and he looked absolutely defeated. It was strange because I could still feel hope through the bond and I couldn't believe he had given up so easily. Pam was staring right back at Bill. I was pulled from my observations when Tony spoke again.

"This would be the best way for you to come, either way, we'll take you. You'll be with us until you die." He said as if we were not discussing my future, my short human life.

I lowered the bottle from my neck, but kept it gripped in my hand. "I'll come, but I have rules."

He looked at me like I sprouted a new head, "Rules?"

"I'll come, but I'm still Eric's bonded. I will not be a slave, you try to turn me into sex and food and I end my life." He seemed to be amused by my conditions, but I continued anyway. "I'll need my own private space and financial support for my services."

"Of course Ms. Stackhouse, is there anything else." You didn't have to be a telepath to know he had no intention of following my rules, but I never thought he would.

"If you send someone to send Eric to final death after I leave with you, I'll know." His eyes were as big as saucers, but only for a split second before he replaced his calm mask. It only confirmed my suspicions that he in fact was planning to kill Eric regardless. "If he dies, my bonded, half of me dies with him. And who knows, perhaps the half that dies will be the half that can read minds." I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms defiantly. Yeah, I know I was pushing it, but I had to make sure Eric was still alive when I walked away with them.

"I assure you, we have no intention of doing such a thing. I didn't want to do it in the first place and you coming with us willingly will only save me from such a horrible task." He bowed a little when he said it, then he left the stake he had been carrying on the bar top.

I looked to Eric. His head didn't hang any longer, instead his eyes penetrated mine. I almost passed out from the intensity. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one wishing I could read vampire minds. I let the broken bottle drop from my hand, but I barely heard the crash when it hit the floor. Tony was on me a second later, his grubby little hand back on my arm. I pulled my eyes from Eric's with some difficulty and looked at the vampire holding me.

"Are you quite ready, Ms. Stackhouse?" his hand held me tighter. I couldn't speak for once, I could hardly think. All I could do was look back at Eric and nod. "Very well, let's get moving. He started pulling me to the door; his backup was already half outside.

"Wait!" I screeched, digging my heels into the floor as if I could stop him myself. He did stop though. "Aren't you going to let them go?" my eyes were still on Eric and now Pam also, who still had a smirk on her face. I had the oddest feeling that she was proud of me.

"No, my dear, their lives will continue, but I'm not stupid. If I release him I will be finally dead in moments." He was right and I had to admit that was kinda what I had been counting on. "His human staff will release them when they come in." And who knows how far away I'll be by then. I didn't even know where I was going. I started to struggle in his grip. "Don't forget you said you'd come quietly."

"I just want to say goodbye." I turned my eyes back to my captor. He let go of my arm and I walked slowly over to where the chains held Eric.

"No funny business, dear, or I will be forced to change my mind about your boyfriend." he reminded me, but I knew I couldn't get the chains off and it would only cause more problems.

"Husband" Eric and I both corrected him, never taking our eyes off of one another. When I reached him, I cradled his face in my hands and pressed my forehead to his. One or two tears betrayed me and fell down my cheeks. Eric bent his neck to reach out and kiss them from my cheeks.

"Sookie…" He whispered between kisses. I felt the love he was feeling through the bond and I was afraid he was going to say it out loud. Not that I didn't want to hear it, but for him to say it only meant he was giving up and he didn't think he would see me again. This was Eric after all. So I cut him off.

"Shh…I know." I pressed my lips to his and just in case this was really the last time I would feel his lips on mine I tried to memorize it. When I finally pulled away barely able to breathe, I kept my lips almost on his and breathed into his mouth, "Find me." Without another look I turned my back and headed for Tony.

When we were almost out of the club Tony stopped, remembering Bill, "You better come along Bill. I don't want you feeling generous and taking off their restraints. We'll send you home in a couple of days. That is if you want to return, you may want to consider coming to our area, now that you've betrayed your sheriff."

"Of course." Bill said without argument. I could hear Eric struggling behind me, but he already sounded miles away. The last thing I heard before the door shut behind us was Eric shouting my name. My heart broke with the sound of it, but I wouldn't let them see me cry. When we reached the parking lot I saw Tony's thugs waiting beside a big black sedan.

"Well, now that we have Bill here riding along there doesn't appear to be enough room for you." He looked at me. I hoped that meant I didn't have to go, but we all know that is way too good to be true. With the flick of his wrist the trunk popped open. I felt my anxiety start up at that moment. The last time I had been stuck in a trunk I was raped and almost drained by the man standing to my left.

"You're making Bill ride in the trunk?" I smiled my nervous Sookie smile. He shook his head at me, almost laughing at my question. "I'm not riding in the trunk." I put my foot down. With a whistle from Tony one of his thugs came over with what appeared to be a pair of handcuffs. They were on my wrists before I could say another word.

"Behave or we'll make you behave. I don't want to have to mark that pretty little face of yours." Tony's smile disappeared. He placed a hand back on my elbow and started to pull me to the trunk, I fought, uselessly.

When we reached the car Bill was next to me again, he took my free arm and squeezed it gently, "Sookie, get in the trunk." When I met his eyes I could almost see my Bill from before. Then I remembered that my Bill was a lying cheating jerk, but still I knew he would never hurt me, physically at least. So I let them shove me in the trunk.

When the trunk shut I was left in the dark, in more ways than the most obvious. Not only was I locked in the trunk, but now I had no idea which direction we were going or what was being said in the car. So I let it go, I cried like I'd never cried before. I was so lost in my own little world that I hardly noticed that the car had jerked to a stop with a loud crash. My body was thrown forward in the trunk and my head slammed against something hard they had left in there. I felt myself slipping away into oblivion, but not before I heard the trunk lid being torn from the car. Before the black took me over I saw the face of my savior.

Benjamin smiled down at me for the third time that evening, "lover?" And then the darkness took me.

* * *

**a/n I know another freakin cliffhanger.. I really can't help myself... seriously. :) don't hate me. **


	5. Sookie Lover

**So here we go Chapter 5-- Thanks for all the reviews... keep them coming! :)**

**Not sure what else to say so-**

** I won't keep you any longer... **

**In case you forgot.....**

_When the trunk shut I was left in the dark, in more ways than the most obvious. Not only was I locked in the trunk, but now I had no idea which direction we were going or what was being said in the car. So I let it go, I cried like I'd never cried before. I was so lost in my own little world that I hardly noticed that the car had jerked to a stop with a loud crash. My body was thrown forward in the trunk and my head slammed against something hard they had left in there. I felt myself slipping away into oblivion, but not before I heard the trunk lid being torn from the car. Before the black took me over I saw the face of my savior._

_Benjamin smiled down at me for the third time that evening, "lover?" And then the darkness took me._

_

* * *

_

When I awoke I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes, but I could still hear him.

"Lover?" Benjamin questioned from above me in a sing song voice. "Wake up, Lover…"

"Stop calling her that." I heard his commanding voice coming towards me. My heart jumped in my chest. _Eric…_ I wanted so desperately to open my eyes or to yell to him, but the pain in my head was preventing me. I should have been happy to just be somewhat conscious, but I couldn't help but think that I dreamed his voice. I wanted to see him to prove he was real. When they continued I prayed that he was really there. It was strange, my brain seemed fuzzy, and I felt like I was listening to some strange old radio show.

"I thought it was her name, that's what you call her." Benjamin answered innocently. I could swear I heard Pam laugh in the background somewhere.

"Bill, please make sure you explain the vampire system to this one carefully, he appears to be a little slow on the uptake." Eric said with absolutely no humor in his voice. There it was again. Pam was definitely finding their exchange funny. "Pam." The laughter stopped and I could only imagine the look he was giving her.

"Come on Eric, where's your sense of humor. You do call her that an awful lot, it is not his fault he is too dumb to figure out why." She was back to her emotionless voice that I had grown to enjoy.

"Hey…" I heard Benjamin start to defend himself, but Bill cut him off.

"Ben, her name is Sookie and that is how you should address her." Bill explained slowly per Eric's instructions. I probably would have laughed if I wasn't half conscious and hand cuffed in the back of a car that was trying to steal me from everything I know.

"Sookie…" he whispered very close to my face and I could feel his cold breath, "Lover, wake up." And that would be the reason Benjamin thinks my name is lover. Then I felt a soft kiss brush my lips. Somewhere I found the strength to open my eyes. I opened them to two beautiful blue eyes watching me carefully. I finally let out that sigh of relief I had been holding.

"Eric…" I sobbed it out. I wanted to be strong and confident but I was never so relieved to see him in my life. I threw my still cuffed hands over his head and intended to pull him into the trunk with me; instead I ended up pulling myself to him. My mouth met his for a second before the pain shot through my head. "Ow!" I yelled into his lips as I pulled away. His hands went to my hair and rubbed lightly.

"I will give you some blood in a bit to take care of that, can you wait a little while?" his eyes were wide as they searched mine. I nodded. I knew he must still be weak from having silver on him for who knows how long. With that figured out he put one arm around my back and the other under my knees, pulling me from the trunk.

I didn't want to leave his eyes, but I had to see what was going on. The car I had been riding in was smashed into the side of a brick wall and the roof appeared to be torn off completely. I saw two piles of ash and goo on the ground to the one side of the car and I had to assume that it was two of my captors. When I looked to the driver's side I saw Bill standing from where another one of my captors was starting to pool. He met my eyes and I could see nothing but sadness and regret in them. No more smug- Bill, he was back to normal. I counted again there were three puddles of vampire on the ground, but I had four captors if you don't count Bill, which I was trying not to. Then I heard him behind Eric, so I turned to look over Eric's substantial shoulder.

"Let me go!" Tony struggled while Pam held onto him with only one hand. Apparently Pam was older and stronger than fat Tony. I wondered how he caught her and Eric to chain them up. I guessed that it helped that it was four against two.

Pam had a huge grin on her face as she met my eyes, I couldn't recall seeing her look happier. It was truly creepy looking. "Lover..." She said with a laugh.

"Pam!" Eric voice ricocheted off the surrounding buildings.

"He got to call her that." She pointed next to her as she mumbled.

Next to her stood Benjamin who gave me a little wave when I looked at him. Obviously he was not taught the vampire way yet or he would have nodded for sure. I waved back with my cuffed hands that were wrapped around Eric's neck.

I was so confused and I was sure it wasn't just my head injury. As if on cue my head was starting to spin again so I laid it down on my vampire's shoulder. I nuzzled my face into his neck and took a deep breath, filling my senses with his scent. I'm not sure I realized how much I needed him until I thought I might lose him.

"Eric…" I said into his neck as my eyes found a few more tears to shed. I don't know what I wanted to say, that I needed him, that the thought of being without him almost broke me in two, that I loved him? Whatever it was he hushed me.

"Shh… I know." The bond appeared to speak for me, as it had for him earlier in the evening. Then he went back to Sheriff Eric, "Pam, call someone to clean this up and get going." With that said Eric held onto me a bit tighter and took off into the air. I wondered how the others would get back, I knew for a fact that Pam and Bill didn't fly and who knew what Benjamin was capable of at this point in his young vampire life. I realized that I didn't even know where I was or how long I had been in the trunk. I suppose we could be down the street from the club. I probably could have looked around to see if I recognized where I was, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Eric's face. It was in beautiful contrast with the night sky, at that moment he was the only thing I wanted to look at for the rest of time.

When we arrived back at the club Eric hurried me in the front door. I looked around the room and it was put back together, like nothing had ever happened. Even the bottle I had broken was cleaned up. Pam and the others came in close behind us. Pam took Tony down to what I recalled to be the basement. I could only assume torture was in his future. Bill followed Pam with his new student in tow.

Eric hurried into his office and deposited me on his leather couch. He knelt beside me on the floor, kissed me, and slowly pulled my arms up from around his neck. He was so quiet; I wanted him to tell me everything that had happened. My head was aching and I couldn't figure out what was going on. He got up and went to his desk opening the top drawer.

"Eric, what is going on? What happened? What the hell was with Bill? How did they get you and Pam tied up?" I couldn't wait for him to volunteer this information. He didn't look up at me; he riffled around in his drawer until he pulled out a small key. He ran back to my side. "Why do you have handcuff keys in your desk drawer?" I asked as he uncuffed me. The only answer I got was his smirk and a bit of waggling from his eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" I placed my newly freed hands on either side of his face and made him meet my eyes. So many emotions: worry, sadness, relief.

He leaned in and kissed me gently, "Dawn approaches, we will talk at sunset. Please stay here. There should be food in the employee area." He pulled away from me and put his mouth to his wrist ready to bite.

Before he could bite I stopped him, "No, I'm fine." His eyes looked hurt by my dismissal of his blood, but I couldn't take it, he was already so pale. "If my head hurts when you wake up, I promise I'll bite you myself." I smiled hoping to appease his hurt feelings.

"Then I am sorry to say, I will be looking forward to you having a very bad headache." He smiled back as he leaned over me, placing another jaw dropping kiss on my mouth.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him off of me, knowing he needed to rest, "Drop dead." I winked at him; _(apparently the winking is contagious)_ he merely chuckled as he stood and left me in his office so he could die for the day.

I thought of something, jumped off the couch and to the door. Not a smart move on for the girl with the lump on her skull. "Eric!" I yelled after him right before I swayed and a started to fall. He, of course, caught me. "You need blood." I said as I tried to right myself in his arms, since the spinning had ceased.

"I cannot take your blood, my love. You are injured." As he spoke he tenderly touched my sore spot on my head. _My love? He was missing a certain consonant from that word…specifically an 'R'. _ I pushed it from my mind so that I could keep talking.

"I have a bump on my head. I haven't been punched, stabbed, cut, shot, or bit in days." I smiled because I knew he was aware of my complaints about being physically harmed on a regular basis. I felt the familiar rumble in his chest before he turned serious again.

"You will not take my blood, but you want me to take yours?" I nodded. "No." was his firm response. He set me on my feet and started to walk away. _Did he just turn down my blood? _ I had never seen him look so pale. I couldn't let him leave like that.

"Wait." He was back on me before I got the word completely out.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Give me your wrist." I put to my mouth as I craned my neck giving him room to bite. He kissed softly before he dragged his teeth over my skin. I shuddered and parroted his act by softly kissing and nipping his skin.

"Ready?" He asked with a husky voice. This wasn't our normal way of doing this and I knew it would be far less enjoyable, but this was about need, not desire. I swallowed hard and nodded. That was clearly enough, the next moment he bit down hard. The pain was there, but I made sure to take it out on his wrist as I bit down. I sucked for a few seconds, and then took it upon myself to lick the openings until they closed themselves up. Eric pulled away and did the same to my new wounds, except he was actually helping mine close. He laid soft kisses up my neck, my jaw, my chin, until he reached my lips. He pressed his lips hard onto mine and I could feel disappointment flow through the bond.

"Disappointed?" I looked at him quizzically. I noticed his face was already pinker.

"I do not want to leave you." He answered honestly as he laid soft kisses on my face.

"And I don't want you to catch on fire." I smiled into his lips as he pressed them once again to mine.

"You don't?" He tried to look surprised by my declaration that I wanted him safe. "Be careful who you say that around, people might figure out you actually want me." He spoke softly into my skin sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh will they now?" I smiled as I felt his lips brush along my collarbone. As if the little ordeal we had just went through didn't prove it.

"mmmhmm" was the affirmative mumbled response he gave me as his hands pulled me tighter to him and moved up to kissing my ear. When he buried his face in my hair I sighed because I realized he wasn't where he needed to be for sunrise. It didn't appear that he had any intention of leaving.

"Will you go? If you die here, I'll leave you where you land. I'm not dragging your giant body down stairs." I smiled up at him and pushed against his chest with my hands. He growled in frustration as he pulled himself away from me and headed for the basement where the others had retreated. I was pretty sure I heard him mumbling expletives on his way to the door. _Thank you, vampire blood._ When the door closed behind him I was left alone in an empty bar. I made my way back into Eric's office and closed the door behind me. When I sat, I realized how tired I was. The only sleep I had was the little nap in Eric's booth before all hell broke loose. I wanted to try and figure out what had happened, everything seemed so twisted and strange, but sleep was calling to me.

I laid my head back on the arm of Eric's worn-in couch, curled up my body, and drifted away to sleep.

* * *

**This is so not a cliffhanger so everyone can stop complaining--- hahah...... **

**Tune in next time to find out what the hell has been going on the last 5 chapters... **

**Send Love. I like Love. :)  
**


	6. Bait and Boots

**Yo yo yo... sorry this chapter took me so long... I hope I answered most of your questions... if not.. sorry--- feel free to send me what I didn't answer. :) I have to admit. It kinda makes me nervous waiting to see what ya'll think about my new chapters- hope i don't disappoint! Enjoy!**

**Feel free to keep on sending comments, reviews, suggestions, whatever... you can just say Hi if you want! haha:)  
**

* * *

I awoke sometime in the afternoon. Of course no one would be up yet, so I made my way to the employee kitchen and heated up a cup o' noodles. I wondered if cup o' noodles was like the true blood of human food. While I ate, I found a vampire themed magazine that someone had left behind. I laughed my way through articles describing how to catch yourself an obedient human glamour-free (I would have to show Eric that one) and the top ten funniest replacement memories used when glamouring. With my belly full of carbs and my mind finally relaxed I sat back on Eric's couch and sorted through what had happened. I wanted to be ready to question Eric when he woke up.

I sat back and closed my eyes. I watched the last 24 hours like a movie in my mind. It started with Ben approaching me after work, Eric coming to my house, and asking me to Fangtasia. That all seemed normal enough, except Ben showing up out of nowhere with no maker, but that couldn't be Eric's doing, right? Next, I showed up at the bar, sat with Eric, fell asleep, and woke up alone. I took a deep breath before I started remembering the next occurrences, I was sure this was where it got tricky. Eric called me Ginger and tore me from the club, that seemed normal enough, him wanting to get me away. But what was up with Eric and Pam getting caught and Bill acting like he was with the bad vampires, basically handing me to them on a platter?

Before I knew it my mind lost a battle to sleep and I found myself stuck in a dream. I was still in Fangtasia, except it was the night before. Eric and Pam were still strapped into their chairs and the vampire group was filling the room. Instead of four measly vampires there more like forty. It was one of those dreams where you can't breathe, can't scream, and can't move. I knew that it wasn't going to go well and I begged myself to wake up.

I felt hands grip my shoulders and I looked into Bill's eyes. He was saying something, but all I heard was white noise. When I read his lips it appeared he was telling me not to look. My eyes automatically shot up to where Pam and Eric were. There I was. Well another me, she was wearing the dress I wore my first time I walked into this place. She was standing above Eric, stake in hand. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't sad; he was just staring at her with love and admiration in his eyes. I looked back to the other me and she had tears rolling down her face. Bill squeezed my shoulders again but I didn't dare take my eyes away.

"I love you, Sookie." Dream Eric spoke the words that confirmed to me that this was it, the end.

Other Sookie looked him in his eyes, "I'm sorry." She didn't even have to guts to tell him she loved him back and know she does. I know I do.

That's when it happened. The other Sookie, tears on her face, plunged the stake into Eric's chest. That second, my heart snapped in two and I let out a heart wrenching scream before falling to the floor. A few seconds went by and the other Sookie crouched down in front of me and took my face in her hands forcing me to look at her.

"Why?" I finally found a voice.

"The running has to end somewhere." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes that I found disturbing. I never wanted to punch myself in the face before, but I did when her eyes smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I sat up straight. Her face looked pensive for a moment.

"I freed you. He won't control you anymore. You should be thanking me." She smiled again, but I could see the tears still on her face.

"He wasn't controlling you…me…us! He was chained to a chair with silver- trying to protect you, might I add!" I yelled at her.

"Was he?" She looked confused for a moment before continuing, "oh well, it's for the best." She shrugged.

"Then why are you crying?" I challenged her.

"Tears of joy…" Her face lit up. That was it for me. I reared back my arm, clenched my hand into a fist, and punched her as hard as I could in the eye. She fell back and I felt arms curl under my arms and pull me up to stand. I looked down at my mirror image and realized she wasn't moving.

I took it as my chance to shake Bill off of me. When I started to struggle his hands got tighter. In a flash he turned me to face him; I was readying myself to fight a little more when I saw him. _Eric. _ I automatically stopped struggling and jumped into his arms.

"How are you here? I saw her… me… I saw you get staked. I'm so sorry, Eric; I can't believe I let her do that. I should have gotten to you before she had a chance." I cried into his neck as he stroked my back trying to comfort me.

"Shh… you're dreaming, my love." I could hear the smirk on his lips so I pulled away to look at him. I had forgotten this was dream.

"I'm dreaming." I said it as a statement, testing the words on my lips to see if they made sense. I looked over my shoulder, never letting go of Eric's body. We were still in the bar, but we were alone. The other vampires were gone, Pam and Bill were gone, and most importantly so was the girl who didn't trust Eric enough to let him protect her.

"Are you ready?" Eric spoke and I turned my attention back to him.

"Ready?" I was confused. Had I missed something?

"We have to go, they're coming." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I dug my heels into the floor hoping to stop him to get an explanation.

"Who's coming? Where are we going?" I yelled at his back as he continued to pull me. He stopped suddenly, turning to face me.

"Don't you trust me?" His eyes were bright blue and filled with apprehension. I swallowed hard then opened my mouth to answer. Before I could, I felt someone grab a hold of my shoulders and shake again. This time my eyes flipped open to see Pam. I sat up quickly, realizing I was still in Eric's office. Tears were dried to my face and my mouth tasted like cup o' noodles.

"That was interesting." Pam said with a smirk in the corner of her mouth.

"Where's Eric?" I ignored her comment and stood ready to find him.

She grabbed my arm before I could make it out of the office, "Calm down, he's seeing to our guest." I knew she meant torturing Fat Tony so I didn't inquire any further. "He'll be a while, so let's get you cleaned up." She winked at me and pulled me into the hall with her. She led me to the employee bathroom where they had showers set up. "Take a shower; I'll go grab you some clothes from the gift shop."

I did as she said and peeled off the dress I had put on the night before to impress Eric. I turned the water to warm and stepped under the stream of water. I let the hot water relax the muscles that must have tensed from my dream. I found a collection of all sorts of soaps and busied myself getting clean for the night; I could only imagine it was going to be another long one. I shut my eyes for a minute and just let the water run down my body. I was interrupted from my meditation by a throat clearing. I opened my eyes to see Pam leaning against the wall across from where I was showering. I turned my back to her I looked at her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing, Pam?" I asked as her eyes ran up and down my body. She licked her lips before answering me.

"What I was told." She answered and the corner of her mouth went up. I shot her a look asking for further explanation, "Eric said to not let you out of my sight." I shut the water off and reached my hand out for her to hand me the towel she was holding. "And what a sight it is." She smiled as she handed me the towel. If I didn't know Pam like I knew her, I would be pissed. I covered myself with the towel and turned to face her.

"Cut it out, Pam." I put my hand on my hip and waited for her to put her calm mask back on, which she did after a few more looks.

"Here, I got you some clothes." She handed me a pile and I couldn't help but see a bit of amusement in her eyes.

I pulled on a red t-shirt that had a 'Fangtasia' logo over my left breast, a pair of black logoed underwear, and a pair of black yoga pants. I also slipped on a pair of flip flops she stole from one of the waitress' personal things. I'd have to make sure to return them. I was shocked that she didn't bring me the shirt that said 'Fangbanger' across the chest or the ones that stated your blood type for all to see.

"Thanks, Pam." I smiled at her after turning from the mirror. She giggled a bit. "Did you just giggle Pam?" I didn't think I had ever heard such a noise come from her.

"I knew when I ordered those pants that they were a good idea. Eric argued, but I think he'll see the appeal now. " She was staring behind me at my reflection.

"What are you talking…?" My question was cut short when I looked over my shoulder at my reflection. Across my butt in huge white letters dripping with red were the words, 'Bite Me'. I turned and rolled my eyes at her before laughing myself. Pam was back to her normal serious self in no time.

"You were very brave last night, little Sookie." Pam kept her face straight, but I couldn't help but smile at her.

I couldn't wait any longer for Eric to start asking questions, "Pam, what the heck happened last night? How did they capture you? Why did Bill just hand me over to them?" I stopped myself at three questions even though there was a million more running through my head. She paused for a few seconds as if considering whether or not to answer.

"Last night those vampires tried to take you away. Eric is trying to figure out now if they were sent by a royal or if they came on their own." She answered as she walked out back towards the bar, I followed close behind her. I assumed by 'Eric is trying to figure out' she meant Eric is torturing fat Tony until he spills his guts one way or another.

"What does it matter?" I couldn't figure out why it mattered why, just that they did try to take me. Pam stared at me, hoping that I would get it on my own.

"If a royal sent them they won't give up just because we won this fight, they'll send more. If he came on his own, the problem is already basically solved." She answered as if it were obvious and no big deal.

"That makes sense." I realized as I nodded to agree with myself. "So what about you guys getting captured and the way Bill was acting?"

"You hit the nail on the head, he was acting." She smiled for a brief moment. I had forgotten what a good actor Bill was.

"Why?" I couldn't help but keep asking questions… it seemed the more answers she gave me the more questions I was going have.

"He knew that we couldn't really punish them unless they took you. They would have taken you eventually, this way we were in control. He was helping. He made sure they knew all the particulars of your relationship with Eric. He wanted them to make an informed decision. Bill always has been a softy. We let them think they had the upper hand so that we could dispose of them. He also figured if they thought he was on their side he could accompany you, just in case." I noticed that she had poured me a drink and I threw it back letting her words sink in. It burned its way down my throat and I wondered what she had given me.

"Just in case?" I asked.

"Just in case… Ben failed his only job in staying behind and freeing me and Eric. Just in case… they decided to actually finally kill Eric. They would have, if you had not stepped in. I knew you were a spit fire, but I had no idea you were such a bad ass with a broken bottle Sookie. He won't admit it, but you saved my master's undead skin last night." Her answer started to click the pieces of the puzzle together for me. I sat down hard on one of the barstools; the room was once again spinning before my eyes. She kept talking, "You know I think I'm gonna like Ben. He is really dumb, but useful; I like that in a minion." I looked up at her and she was staring in the distance, I was sure she was thinking of all the ways she could bend Ben to her will in the future. "Perhaps I will ask Eric and Bill if I can, what was your word, ah yes... adopt him." She cocked an eyebrow at me.

Before she could continue the basement door swung open and Eric emerged, followed by Bill and Ben. When Eric approached me I was still in a daze. I wasn't sure if it was from Pam's words or the drink she served me.

"Lover, are you okay?" I looked up at him with wide eyes. His eyes were soft as they peered into mine. This was the vampire that allowed himself to be strapped to a chair with silver, that willingly faced the possibility of final death to try and save me. Sure I thought it was a bad plan and wished that he had let me in on it, but he had done it with no fear. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had in me. I stopped when I heard Ben clear his throat behind Eric. Eric growled and shot Ben a look that could kill when I released my grip from him.

"Sorry." Ben mumbled like a child that had just been disciplined. I guess in a sense that was kind of what had happened.

I looked past Eric and made eye contact with the new vampire, "Thank you." He looked confused so I continued, "Thank you for staying behind and releasing Eric and Pam." If vampire's blushed he would have, instead he looked sheepishly in the other direction.

"Sorry about thinking your name was lover." He shrugged.

I laughed, "I understand the confusion." I raised an eyebrow at Eric. Next I turned to Bill who was silently standing next to Pam with his normal solemn look on his face. I jumped down off the stool and walked past Eric to stand face to face with Bill.

"I am glad to see you are well tonight, Sookie." He smiled nervously at me. Bill, will forever be a southern gentleman.

"I almost staked you myself last night, Bill Compton." I held my hands on my hips as I berated him. "Next time you're going to throw me to the lions could you give me a little warning?"

His eyes met the floor, "I'm sorry Sookie, but I did what I knew I had to do. I would not have let anyone harm you."

I smiled as he raised his head, "I know." Then something hit me. I turned on my heel to face Eric, "What would you have done if I didn't come back? What if I had gone to Sam's and sat on my butt as you told me to do?"

"I knew you would come back. I just wanted to make sure they did not know you were here until Bill was here also. I knew you would call him and come back. If you hadn't, I would have thought of something." He stated plainly.

I cocked my eyebrow and put my hand on my hip, "You manipulative…" I stopped myself trying to remember the sacrifices he was ready to make for me. "How did you get me to come back? Did you force your will through the bond like Bill said you could?" Eric smiled knowingly and walked towards me. I backed up. I couldn't believe he would do that. When he reached me I was pressed against the bar with nowhere else to back up to. He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Lover, I didn't force anything upon you and before you ask, yes I can, but I never have and I never will." It was hard not believing him with the way he looked into my eyes and the bond wasn't telling me he was lying.

"Then how?" I asked quietly.

He leaned in close to my face and whispered even though the other vampires were sure to hear him anyway, "I know you." I put my hands on his chest and pushed away, he let me.

"You used me as bait Eric!" he flinched then took me by the hand and pulled me towards his office.

"Pam take over with Tony, find out who sent him and who he hired to find Sookie. We should locate them tonight to let them know there services are no longer required." He was all business as he spoke to Pam without faltering in his course.

He towed into his office closing the door behind us. I took a second to notice he was dressed for the day in his normal t-shirt and jeans combo, but he had yet to put on his shoes.

He turned to me and pushed me onto the couch, before sitting next to me he went to the closet and grabbed his boots and some socks. He started to put them on as he spoke to me.

"I did not use you as bait; I simply formed a plan around your typical obstinate behavior." He was speaking calmly, however I was anything but.

"You did use me as bait; you let me get pulled into a room full of vampires that wanted to take me away." I spat at him.

"No, I put you in a very fast car with a very good cover story and told you to leave and not look back."His eyes pierced me with the punctuation of his sentence. "You let yourself into a club full of vampires that wanted to take you away." He stood when he finished his sentence and pulled me to my feet.

I hated to admit it, boy did I, but he was right. He tried to make me go away and he was mad that I had come back, but it was me, my decision that put me in danger. I looked up at him, prepared to tell him that he was right. Yes, I had to prepare- this wasn't going to be easy for me.

"I'm ready, go ahead." He gestured to the door. I narrowed my eyes at first thinking he was expecting me to tell him he was right but the way he gestured my face changed to confusion.

"What? Where am I going? " I asked, looking to the shut door.

"This is the part where you tell me you do not know what is real and that you cannot stand the sight of me. Then you run away and I have to chase you down and convince you otherwise. Hence the boots…" He pointed to his recently tied boots on his feet and stared at me challengingly.

It was true. I always bolted at the first sign of trouble. But I was pretty sure I beat that trait out of myself while I slept. Eric had done everything he could to protect me despite my inability to trust him.

"I'm not going anywhere." I yelled it at him. Sure he was right, but he didn't have to be such a jerk about it. He cocked an eyebrow at me and waited for me to continue. "I mean it. I'm not running." I crossed my arms on my chest and flopped down on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could there was a knock at the door. Pam entered without a word.

"We might have a problem." She threw a blooded up Fat Tony into the middle of the office; he landed with a thud and a moan.

* * *

**Uh oh-- what's happening? haha**

**Poor Eric and Sookie.. so much drama. **

**Thanks for all the previous love sent!3 love everyone right back! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
**

**I'll try to update sooner! **

**I have a suggestion for a story--- where do I post it? Is there such a place?  
**


	7. Heartbeats and hesitation

**I added this chapter without A/N sorry if you get notified twice! :) Here's the new chapter-- i was a little nervous about the last one, but everyone seemed cool with it! **

_"I'm ready, go ahead." He gestured to the door. I narrowed my eyes at first thinking he was expecting me to tell him he was right but the way he gestured my face changed to confusion._

_"What? Where am I going? " I asked, looking to the shut door._

_"This is the part where you tell me you do not know what is real and that you cannot stand the sight of me. Then you run away and I have to chase you down and convince you otherwise. Hence the boots…" He pointed to his recently tied boots on his feet and stared at me challengingly._

_It was true. I always bolted at the first sign of trouble. But I was pretty sure I beat that trait out of myself while I slept. Eric had done everything he could to protect me despite my inability to trust him._

_"I'm not going anywhere." I yelled it at him. Sure he was right, but he didn't have to be such a jerk about it. He cocked an eyebrow at me and waited for me to continue. "I mean it. I'm not running." I crossed my arms on my chest and flopped down on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could there was a knock at the door. Pam entered without a word._

_"We might have a problem." She threw a blooded up Fat Tony into the middle of the office; he landed with a thud and a moan._

_

* * *

_

As soon as Tony hit the floor, I jumped from my position on the couch and put Eric between me and the pile of Tony. I didn't have to look at Eric to know what I would see, but I did anyway. Sure enough he was looking at me with that knowing smile, eyebrow cocked. He knew he had me. I held back sticking out my tongue. Instead I opted to weave my fingers through his and move to side instead of behind him. He put a serious look back on his face before turning to Pam.

"What is the problem? You have only been with him for a couple minutes." He had his booming authoritative voice working for him. I would never admit it out loud, but I loved that voice. It made the butterflies in my stomach do cartwheels. He made a good point, how much could she have possibly found out. I knew Pam was good, but she couldn't be that good.

"I thought I would let Ben have a go at it. He got a bit… carried away." She was choosing her words carefully. As awful as torture was, it was nice that Pam wanted to take him under her wing. I looked up at Eric who merely waited for her to continue. She shrugged, "He cut out his tongue." She pulled Tony up to sit and pulled open his mouth. There was bloody residue and a stump of a tongue peering back at me.

"UGH!" I yelled without meaning to hiding my face in Eric's shirt. "That is disgusting." The vampire's in the room ignored me and went on with their conversation.

"Did you ask him how he was planning on getting him to talk without a tongue?" Eric asked her with absolutely no humor in his voice at all. "It will take at least a week for it to grow back." I figured this was my chance to make an exit. I let go of Eric's hand and made my way to the door, making sure to avoid the bloody lump in the middle of the floor. I was just at the door when Eric's voice stopped me.

"I thought you were not leaving?" He smirked at me.

"Oh, read my pants." _jerk._ I made sure to stick my butt out a little more when I made my way through the door, making sure he could read the 'Bite Me' printed across my butt. I heard a chuckle and smiled to myself. Before I could get I made it from the hallway to the main room Eric was behind me. His chest pressed against my back and he large hands gripped my arms as he bent down.

"I'm planning on it." He whispered in a husky voice that could seduce a nun before nibbling on my ear. I shivered with the wave of lust he pushed through the bond. I felt the familiar rumble in his chest before he stood straight and requested I tell Ben he is needed in the office. When I turned to look at him, he was back in his office and I was alone in the hall.

I found Ben and Bill standing at the bar when I walked into the main room. They both turned to look at me. Bill had the same old forlorn look on his face I've been looking at since the Lorena incident and Ben looked a bit nervous.

"Ben, Eric wants to see you." I said as sweetly as I could. I couldn't help but flashback to my days in school and getting called to see the principal. I wondered what Principal Richards would have done had I cut out the tongue of the man I was supposed to be interrogating. I pushed the thought from my mind with a giggle.

"Do you think he's angry?" Ben asked as he approached me. The look in his eye told me he was afraid, as I was sure he should have been.

"Why would you cut out the man's tongue?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't know, seemed like a good place to start."

I patted his arm reassuringly, "I'm sure you'll be fine, now get. You don't want to make them wait." He passed me and headed towards the office. I headed towards Bill, I couldn't just ignore him.

"Sookie." He said with a nod. I was ready to respond when I heard Eric's voice coming from his office, asking Ben what the hell he was thinking. I stopped in my tracks and considered going back to make sure Ben would be okay. Then I remembered that Ben was a vampire who had just removed a man's tongue, not a fragile human boy.

"Bill." I nodded back when I found my voice and started walking again. I jumped a little when I heard a crash behind me. I sighed and pulled myself onto a barstool. Awkward silence started to fill the room. I wanted to talk because I didn't want to hear what was happening in Eric's office.

"Sookie, I'm sorry that I had to reveal you last night, but it was for the best." He reassured me once again, "You know I would never do anything to cause you harm. I would do anything in my power to keep you safe." Same line different day. I knew it was true, he had proved that time and time again, but it didn't mean I wanted to hear about it constantly.

"I know Bill." I smiled hoping he would drop it. When he opened his mouth I was afraid he would keep on telling me how much he cared for me so I interrupted him. "Do you think Ben will be okay?" I turned my eyes to the hallway.

Bill thought for a moment, "Eric is fair. He knows that Ben is new, I'm sure he will take that into consideration. Really Pam should be punished, she should not have let him take over for her." Great, now I was worried about Pam being punished.

"Why do you think his maker left him?" I asked my mind wandering through the memories of the last 24 hours.

"Have you met him?" Bill asked seriously.

"Was that a joke? Did you make a joke Bill?" I asked with a laugh. He smiled in acknowledgement.

"I am not always serious Sookie." I looked down at the true blood bottle I now noticed he was holding.

The moment passed and I get back to questioning, "Really though, why would someone turn him and then leave him?"

"I do not know. I have never been a maker myself. I suppose they could be rogue, not caring to live by our society's rules."

"Hmm..." I guess it was a definite possibility.

"Eric assigned me to teach him our ways, but it seems that Pam has taken a liking to him. I am hopeful Eric will let her keep him." He sounded genuinely relieved at the possibility of not having to rear Ben.

"Compton!" Eric yelled from his office unnecessarily. I was sure Bill could hear every word spoken even from all the way out in the bar. Bill promptly left my side and made his way towards my vampire's voice. I followed behind but kept my distance from the doorway. I had no intention of actually going into the room, I just didn't want o be left by myself. So maybe I have a bit of PTSD after all the stuff I had been through, you would too.

"Did you learn anything useful?" Bill almost sounded as snarky as Pam.

"Yes, thankfully for his sake our young friend did not have a chance to remove Tony's hands." Eric responded coolly. I guessed that meant they had 'convinced' Tony to talk- or at least write. "We need you to use your program and find out everything you can on the vampires he listed."

The sound of a door closing pulled my attention away from my eavesdropping. One of the gothic looking waitress' started down the hall not even noticing my presence. I pressed myself deeper into the shadows and watched her turn into the employee bathroom, closing the door behind her. When I realized I was alone again I popped my head into Eric's office. Tony was even worse off than when I had last seen him.

"Eric, you're staff is starting to get here." I whisper yelled into the office.

"Pam, take our guest back to his room. We don't want anyone to know we have him yet." With his command, Pam grabbed Tony by the back of his jacket forcing him to stand. "After he's settled in, contact those hired to find Sookie and let them know the job is done." With a nod Pam pulled Tony towards me. I jumped out of the way hoping just as she pushed him out of the office.

"Ben, come." She spoke without turning around. I was back in the door way in time to see Eric grab Ben's arm before he could make it out of the door.

"Don't get carried away again." He looked him square in the eye and I thought for sure I saw Ben shudder in fear. With that said Eric released him and Ben made his way past me quickly, heading to Pam. I figured it was safe for me to go all the way into the office and took a seat on the couch.

"Eric," Bill started as he looked over the list, "you do realize…"

Eric cut him off, "Yes…" was all he said and apparently all he needed to say. Bill took that as his cue to leave and walked towards the door. Stopping only to nod in Eric's direction and then look to me.

"Sookie, have a good night." He smiled and I returned it. He closed the door behind me.

"What was that about?" I questioned Eric who perched himself on the edge of his desk across from where I was sitting.

"Well, it seems that Pam has taken it upon herself to train our young vampire herself." He was giving me information, but he knew that wasn't what I meant by 'what was that about?' I crossed my arms and waited for him to get to the real issue. "Was there something specific you were wondering about?" He arched his damn eyebrow at me again.

"Doesn't your eyebrow ever get tired of being so damn cocky?" I raised mine right back at him. He laughed before standing and approaching me. He got on his knees in front of me and I opened my knees allowing him to get closer. He reached his hands forward and pushed a strand away from my face.

"You didn't run away." He said with a slight smile on his face, eyebrow in it's down position. His hands gripped my face lightly as his thumbs rubbed my cheek bones.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." I reminded him. I was still mad about his big show putting on his shoes so he could chase me. Regardless of how right he was, he was still a smart ass.

"Why the sudden change?" He questioned my motives. I wanted to tell him about my dream, about how scared I was when I saw him get staked by my own hand, but I didn't want give him the satisfaction of knowing I had been ready to destroy the other version of myself for him. I didn't want him to know that my heart had torn in two from his demise.

"I didn't want anyone to see me in these awful pants." I answered, attempting to keep a straight face.

"These pants?" he rubbed his large hands up and down the sides of my legs. I nodded. "We should get rid of them if you hate them that much." His voice was low and seductive. As much as I wanted him, I didn't want him in his office with his staff wandering about. At least not until the music was blasting in the bar. I knew if I didn't put a stop to it now I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"I had a dream I staked you." I blurted out. Well, that stopped him in his tracks. He looked at me with pain in his eyes so I continued. "Well, I didn't stake you. I watched another me stake you…" I was starting to ramble. So I told him what I could remember. Staking him, the joy the other me had in her eyes, punching her in the face, and then Eric being back. I refrained from mentioning any use of the 'L' word and that I had admitted that Eric was just trying to protect me. I couldn't tell him everything. I didn't tell him about him pulling me away and asking me if I trusted him because I didn't want to have to tell him I had hesitated.

When I was done he was watching me with amusement in his eyes. "Something funny?" I asked kinda pissed he found such my heart shattering dream funny.

He reached out and wiped the tears, I hadn't realized were there, off my face. I sniffled and picked up where he left off wiping my face with the back of my hands.

"What did you learn from this very telling dream?" He asked seriously. _Telling dream? _ "Is the dream the real reason you decided not to run from me? Did you finally realize that resistance is futile?" He smirked at his last question.

Before I could answer he leaned over me and lightly placed his lips on mine. I responded, how could I not? I felt his love and contentment through the bond as I placed my hand over his still heart. I could feel his cool skin through his shirt and I pushed my own love through the bond. That's when I felt it.

_Thump Thump_

We both pulled back immediately. I gasped as I pulled my hand off of Eric's chest, but Eric quickly grabbed it and put it back where it had been. I was sure my eyes were as big as saucers when Iooked up to find Eric staring at me. I tried again to pull my hand away, but Eric wouldn't let me move it.

"What the hell was that?" I sounded just like I felt, frightened.

"Do it again." He commanded softly.

"Do what? I don't even know what just happened!" I sunk further into the back of the couch putting space between me and Eric. My heart was beating so fast I was sure it would bust out of my chest any second.

"Calm down." He whispered as he moved his face closer to mine. He was pushing serenity through the bond at full force. I was fighting it.

"No. Stop it. I don't want to calm down." I pulled my knees up to my chest, creating a barrier that Eric quickly pushed aside.

"Sookie…" He whispered. Damn, what his whisper did to my name. His one hand was back on my face and his other covered my hand holding it tightly to his chest. "Please, just calm down." He brushed his lips against mine as he spoke and all my strength melted. I hated that he could destroy my resolve so easily. His lips took mine once again and I felt him through the bond again. I couldn't help but send my love right back again. There is was for a second time.

_Thump Thump_

My heart stopped for a second and I was ready to retreat, except this time Eric held me where I was and didn't allow me to pull back. After the panic passed I felt it again.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump… _It continued through the kiss.

Under my hand, Eric's dead heart was beating. When he finally let me come up for air I heaved a breath to make up for lost time. I realized quickly that his heart was still once again. He let go of me and stood up, leaning against the edge of his desk. He looked pensive and it was killing me.

"Well?" I yelled without meaning to.

"That was… interesting." He was so calm I could kill him. I stood and made my way over to where he was leaning. He automatically took me into his arms and I leaned the side of my face against his cold silent chest.

"Interesting, yes, but what happened?" I looked up at his face.

"I do not know." His eyes were off staring at the wall behind me. He hated not knowing what was going on and I could see his mind working double time trying to figure it out. I planted my ear back to his chest making sure it was still silent, it was. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, waiting. There was no use asking questions I was sure he was already asking himself every question I could come up with, I was sure he would inform me if he came up with anything. After a few minutes I couldn't take it any longer.

"Can't we ever just have a normal night?" I pressed my face into his chest and hugged him a little tighter. It was true. We couldn't catch a break.

"Asked the telepathic part fae of her vampire sheriff husband…" He narrated aloud and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I get it." I hated it, but I got it. There was no way I was going to have a normal existence, with or without Eric. Our laughter was stopped when Eric's phone vibrated. He quickly unfolded it and pressed it to his ear. He didn't talk right away, but I could her mumbling that would probably be Pam on the other end.

"Are you sure?" He questioned her looking down at me. "Call me when you know more." He hung up the phone and replaced it in his pocket. I looked up at him questioningly taking a step back from him. "Are you ready?" He looked me over.

"Ready?" I was confused. Had I missed something?

"We have to go, they're coming." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I dug my heels into the floor hoping to stop him to get an explanation.

"Who's coming? Where are we going?" I yelled at his back as he continued to pull me. He stopped suddenly, turning to face me.

"Don't you trust me?" His eyes were bright blue and filled with apprehension._ Why was this so familiar? Oh… dream. _I didn't hesitate this time.

"Yes." With that declared he rushed towards the backdoor and pulled me out of Fangtasia.

* * *

**Before everyone freaks--- I have no intention of turning Eric human--- he will be a vampire in my mind until his final death... **

**Push the green button and tell me what you think. It can't get better unless you tell me what you hate.. and it won't get finished if you don't tell me what you love! :) **

**Yes that was a threat. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Don't you just love cliffhangers?  
**


	8. A Queen and King

**Sigh... sorry it took so long... I don't really know... tell me what you think. **

**I apologize for all the errors.. I try to edit I really do. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Before I could blink I was being buckled into the passenger seat of Eric's corvette. When he got in next to me I started questioning him again.

"Who's coming and where are we going?" I begged him with my eyes to answer me. I could trust him, but that didn't mean I wanted to be uninformed.

He didn't answer me. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Bon Temps.

"Am I going home?" I questioned, still he was silent. "Eric, if you expect me to trust you, you have to trust me too." He looked at me finally and I could see he was considering what I said. He reached over and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"It seems that our King has brought you to the attention of a certain Queen…New Jersey, a particularly awful queen. She sent our fat little friend to collect you, but since he failed she will be coming herself." He had his eyes back on the road.

"And we're running? Hiding?" I continued questioning him; I knew he wouldn't tell me everything, but I had to keep trying.

He laughed, "My lover, we do not run and hide from anyone." He was right; if we were going to be attacked we would face it head on. At least, Eric would.

"So then, where are we going, to pick them up from the airport? Maybe we should get them a welcome gift." I added sarcastically.

"Interesting plan, but no, we cannot be quite so forward with royalty." He smirked at me. I waited and waited for him to continue.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he pulled onto the road to Merlotte's. "Merlotte's is closed tonight." I tried to figure out the always puzzling man in the seat next to me.

"I have a plan." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I could feel his excitement through the bond. He pulled into the lot, parking next to a black sedan, and was at my door in a second.

"Maybe we should call the hospital ahead of time to let them know I'm coming." I deadpanned. His brow furrowed dramatically at me.

I could see as we approached that the lights were on and Pam was sitting at the bar talking to Sam. She had Ben with her and another man had his back to me. I looked up at Eric with a questioning look in my eye.

"Are you going to tell me said plan?" I hoped, but didn't expect as much.

"I called in a favor." He smiled and opened the door for me. Sam approached as soon as I entered.

"Cher', are you okay?" his eyes showed he was concerned for me, but I could also feel his frustration. He never liked that I was involved with vampires; he said it was dangerous and I just kept proving him right.

"I'm just fine, Sam." I put on my best Sookie smile. I didn't know if I would be fine, but for the moment I was, so technically I wasn't lying. As we approached the vampires leaning on the bar I finally recognized Pam and Ben's guest.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is always a pleasure." Russell's voice dripped with southern hospitality as he kissed my hand. Russell was the king of Mississippi. I had met him when I freed Bill from his clutches. I would have been afraid of his presence, but we had made a mends when I saw him at the conference. I gave him a low nod in saying hello. "Eric, you're bonded is a vision as usual." I looked up at Eric who beamed with pride. I couldn't imagine how anyone could think I was a vision in the clothes I was currently wearing.

"Thank you, Russell." Eric nodded deeply. "I would like to thank you for coming so promptly. I assure you, I would not have called in my favor if I didn't need your assistance." Was Eric admitting he needed someone's help? Yup. That's what he did.

Russell smiled, "I have a couple of my people that will meet me at me later tonight, for now they are feeding."

"Very good." Eric nodded again then looked to Pam. "Pam, did you bring what I asked." Pam stood with a bag and walked towards us.

"Yes, although she does wear those pants so well." She winked at me before handing me the bag.

Apparently Eric had asked Pam to pick up a few things for me. I was relieved to leave the vamps and Sam behind to change. I was more than happy to put on my own clothes and ditch the bite me pants Pam had subjected me to. I wish he had let me tell him what to have her bring, for now I was stuck in a flowery sundress. Not quite facing danger clothes.

When I returned to the bar the mood was very serious. They were all seated at with True Bloods in hand. Sam was looking anxious. He walked over to me, leaving the Vampires to their planning.

"Sook, what's going on? There were vamps in here looking for you last night. I tried to call you, but it kept going to voicemail. Now they're over there talking about pulling a fast one on the Queen of New Jersey." He searched my face as if it held all the answers.

"Sam, I really don't know. Some vampires from another area tried to take me last night." I tried to sound casual, because I knew Sam was going to freak.

He shook his head, "Eric needs to keep you out of this vampire shit, and he should leave you alone so the rest of them will too."

"Sam, you know that's not what would happen. If Eric wasn't here someone would take me and you would never see me again. This wasn't Eric's fault. They almost staked him!" I tried not to get emotional, but I could feel myself getting choked up at the thought.

"Sookie," Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "I just don't like all the trouble you keep getting mixed into."

"I know," I reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a little squeeze, "but I trust Eric and you have to trust that I know what I'm doing." I gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Lover?" Eric was at my side. "I need to discuss some things with you and then I will be leaving you with Russell and the shifter." Sam got the hint and went back behind the bar to talk to the rest of the group. With Sam gone Eric pulled me into the back hallway.

"You're leaving me?" I asked suddenly apprehensive.

"Yes, we need to put on a bit of a show tonight." He cocked his eyebrow at me and I knew he was definitely excited about the plans he had made. "As far as anyone knows you've been loaned out to Russell for the evening."

"Is that why I'm in a dress?" I questioned pulling at the floral fabric.

"I would never send you to a king wearing pants that say 'Bite Me'; it would be like an open invitation." He smirked then we were back to the plan and his serious 'I mean business' voice, "After Fangtasia closes, Russell and Bill will bring you to me. You will need to follow our lead and play along the best you can. Bill should be here shortly to act as your escort."

"You aren't going to tell me what we're doing, are you?" I folded my arms across my chest, defiantly.

"No," He smiled, "but I will tell you in advance I may need to be a bit aggressive with you, but it is all part of the plan. I will never harm you and it will be best if you submit." I rolled my eyes. He really didn't look that upset about having to be aggressive with me, it was his dream I was sure of having me be totally submissive to him.

"Am I safe with Russell?" I was pretty sure Eric wouldn't leave me with someone he didn't think I was safe with, but I had to hear it from him.

"Would I leave you with him otherwise?" He all but read my mind. "I knew he would be the best person to help. He understands our relationship better than others." His hand cupped my face lovingly. I assumed he meant that because Russell himself was married for love he would understand me and Eric being the same way.

"And you'll be there, when we get to the bar?" I was trying to keep my voice steady; I didn't feel safe without Eric by my side, knowing that there was a queen after me.

"Have I ever let you down before?" he smirked and stole a soft kiss his hands ran down to my hips.

"You let me get staked once and there was the time you loaned us Charles Twinning and he tried to kill me." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood by proving him wrong.

"Touche'" he cocked an eyebrow at me. "I will never be that careless again." He promised me.

"Be safe, please." I pulled him down for another kiss. I kept my hand on the back of his neck and pressed his forehead against mine, not ready to separate myself from him just yet. "I don't want you almost getting staked two nights in a row."

"I have survived over a thousand years, trust me, I am good at what I do." He reminded me. Then he pulled me out to the bar room. "Be a good girl for Russell." He smiled and swatted my butt lightly. "I have to go, but I will see you soon." With a final kiss he was off with Ben and Pam in tow. Ben waved to me before he walked out the door.

I sauntered over to Sam and Russell after I watched Eric's car pull away.

"I assure you Miss Stackhouse, your vampire knows what he is doing." Russell must have seen the nervousness in my eyes. "He is actually quite ingenious having his child call on me for help." He smiled. Sam snorted, not as faithful in Eric.

"I need to go in the office for a few minutes. Will you two be okay?" Sam looked me square in the eye, making sure I was okay with being alone with Russell.

I took a deep breath and answered certainly, "We'll be fine." Russell smiled at me. When Sam was gone in the back I turned to the King.

"Shouldn't you have your guard with you?" I looked around again, yup we were definitely alone.

"They are around." He said nonchalantly with a wave of the hand. "So tell me Miss Stackhouse, how did a thousand year old viking fall in love with a human barmaid?" He wasn't insulting me or being patronizing, he actually looked interested.

I tried to laugh like the vampires had the night before, "Love? Obviously you don't know Eric very well."

"Don't be coy with me. I see the way he looks at you; you are more than a midnight snack or useful asset. Besides, he's your bonded and you're pledged to one another, that is not something vampires take lightly. Why can you not admit it?" He was dead serious.

I sighed and rounded the bar to pour myself a drink and refresh Russell's true blood. "That is a very good question." I replied as I downed my gin and tonic. "How's your marriage?" I hoped to change the subject and I could recall being in attendance of his wedding.

"Wonderful." He had stars in his eyes as he answered.

I got him to talk about his husband for most of the night. Eventually Sam came out from his office and Bill showed up. Around one-thirty Bill and Russell thanked Sam for hosting us and pulled me to the exit.

"Sookie…" Sam's eyes pleaded with me, "just be careful and tell Northman if any happens to you…"

I cut him off, "I'll be fine, Sam." I hugged him and we were off.

"I assume Eric hasn't told you the plan?" Bill asked with contempt in his voice. With one look I answered his question. "Of course he hasn't." He said dryly as he got into the back seat with me. Russell got into the passenger seat and we were joined shortly by two other vamps. One got into the driver seat and the other sat in the back with Bill and me. I didn't speak; I just sat as closely to Bill as I could.

When we arrived at Fangtasia Bill grasped my arm and pulled me from the back seat, but not before looking into my eyes, "I'm sorry, Sookie." Well, that made me nervous. I had a feeling I was once again being thrown to the wolves and that was my warning. Before we reached the door Russell grabbed my arm and took me from Bill's grasp. He smiled at me before placing his stone mask back on his face.

"You truly are a brave and spectacular human." He whispered before slamming us into the bar. He pulled me back to Eric's office. We were flanked by his lackey's and Bill. I could hear voices as we approached. When we were finally in the office Russell threw me to the floor, as gently as possible. I got a face full of Eric's boots, I stayed put.

"Explain." Eric sounded cold.

"Your asset appears to be broken." Russell matched the chill in Eric's voice.

I chanced a look at Eric and he seemed furious, although the bond told me otherwise. I glanced around the room from my spot at Eric's feet and realized we weren't alone. There was a beautiful female standing about 5 yards away from me. She had long black hair and a dark purple dress on. The Queen of New Jersey I had to presume. She had a sneer on her beautiful face. Then I noticed two vampires on either side of her, her guards. On the sofa sat fat Tony, tongue less just like earlier in the evening. When my eyes made contact with his, he glared at me. I considered stick my tongue out at him, but figured this was neither the time nor the place.

"Broken?" The Queen spoke up before Eric did.

"Rose, I didn't see you there. I apologize for the intrusion but this will only take a moment." Russell acknowledged the Queen kindly before turning back to Eric. "She isn't as gifted as you say." The edge was back in Russell's voice and I was happy that it wasn't real because it was frightening. Eric pulled me to my feet suddenly, grabbing me by the elbows and lifting my feet of the floor so that my face was level with his, feet dangling.

"What did you do?" He spoke with so much hate in his voice that if I hadn't felt the love he was pushing through the bond I would have kicked him. I held my tongue, not that I didn't have anything to say, because I had plenty. None of it would have helped the situation, so I shut up. Eric shook me and I whimpered a little.

"She did not perform as you said she would." Russell all but spit in my direction, I cringed. My eyes were wide as I stared into Eric's, his hands still gripped my elbows and my feet swung above the carpet.

"Compton?" Eric looked to Bill for confirmation.

"She either could not or would not read for Russell." He said plainly. I thought I was finally catching up to their game. In order to counter Felipe's bragging they were making me look incompetent with the help of another supposedly uninvolved King.

Eric finally put me on my feet but did not take his hands off of me, his eyes bore into mine as he spoke venomously, "Queen Rose, here, has offered to take you off my hands," he paused for dramatic purposes, "perhaps I should take her up on her offer?" I peeled my eyes off of Eric and noticed the Queen watching carefully. Then I heard Russell speaking.

"I assure you Rose; she isn't worth whatever you are planning to pay. She just sat there like a useless blood bag and when I tried to persuade her to try harder she merely sobbed like a child." He added an extra edge to persuade.

"I will have to punish you again." Eric spoke softly and clutched my chin in hand forcing me to look at him. Of course, I didn't want to look anywhere else anyway.

"Again?" the queen inquired softly.

"She cannot be glamoured, it makes it difficult at times." He informed her, "Sometimes she forgets who she belongs to." He gritted his teeth at me and his fangs descended.

"Master, I swear, I couldn't hear anything." I pleaded as tears flowed from my eyes. It wasn't hard to make them come, I was scared and Eric's hands on my face and arm were starting to ache. He immediately loosened his grip, but not enough for anyone to notice. "I don't know what happened! I swear!"

I could hear mumbling and gurgling coming from behind me, apparently Fat Tony wasn't buying our act and he was trying to inform his Queen.

"Shut him up." Eric commanded and Tony was shut up. Eric lowered himself and looked into my eyes only inches away, "I will kill you if you are lying to me and I **will** find out if you're lying to me." I swallowed hard. Eric deserved an academy award for the acting he was doing. He stood up straight and turned to address the Queen, "It appears that my property is no longer as useful as she once was, I apologize for you coming all this way for nothing." He was quite the charmer, even with his fangs out.

"No matter, its better that I found out first hand that Felipe is full of it when he talks about his little telepath." I could feel joy come from Eric; his plan was apparently working. "Come, and bring Tony." She was speaking to her guards. I was so excited to have her leaving the building.

"Wait." Eric stopped her. _What the hell? _"He still broke the law." He motioned in Tony's direction. "He not only attempted to take my property, but he touched her and tasted her." Tony was freaking out now and I was sure Ben would be thanked later for removing Tony's tongue.

"What do you want?" The Queen sounded bored.

"Leave him, I will take care of him myself." He growled out. Tony's eyes about popped out of his skull.

"Fine." She agreed with a wave of the hand and her guards pushed him back onto the couch before leaving behind their Queen.

When we heard the back door close, Pam and Ben joined us. I sunk the floor and balled up, my knees to my chest and my head in my knees.

"Bill, follow them and make sure they are really leaving." He commanded and I heard Bill leave. "Pam, I have a present for you and your student." I assumed he was speaking of Tony because he started grunting again. I was sure Pam was overjoyed with the thought of having someone to teach Ben on, but she didn't make a sound. No one made a sound. I took a deep breath and looked up from my spot on the floor. Every vampire in the room was staring at me. I met Russell's eyes and he seemed to understand I needed a minute.

"What did she offer you?" He asked Eric but kept checking me out of the corner of his eye.

"A couple million." He said as if it were nothing. I gulped in a deep breath and tried not to hyperventilate. I heard Ben gasp from the other side of the room, followed by Pam shushing him. "When she realized I wasn't letting Sookie go she offered to have me move to one of her areas. She offered us safety from Felipe and financial support. I might have considered it had it not been New Jersey." I looked up at Eric with wide eyes and he smirked. He was obviously trying to lighten the mood.

He reached down to where I was curl up and pulled me to stand, gently this time. I naturally pushed myself against him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tightened his arms around me and I was finally safe again.

"I suppose it is time I take my leave, if I am no longer needed?" Russell questioned from the door. Eric nodded. "I assume this has cleared my debt to you Northman?"

"Yes your highness, you were a magnificent actor. I am sure you are the only reason she believed our little act." Eric replied while running a hand through my hair.

"Ah, yes, she will be watching though, so perhaps I will tell your King to watch what he says. I assume you have told him that Miss Stackhouse was being hunted?" Russell asked Eric.

"Yes, I have. I also assured him I would protect her, as I always have. He offered security, but I thought in the long term the rumor mill might be better for squashing anyone else's thoughts on taking what is mine." I could feel he was proud of his plan. "I am sure he will retaliate against the Queen on his own, but for now she has left me and mine alone." His arms moved to run up and down my arms.

"How very practical of you… you surprise me Mr. Northman. Choosing practicality over bloodshed, who would have thought?" He sounded intrigued by Eric's decision. It was true Eric was the most practical person (undead or alive) I knew, but he loved a bloody battle.

"I love bloodshed as much as any vampire, if not more, but I had to consider my bonded and her safety… not just my enjoyment." His arms squeezed me a little closer when he spoke.

"Of course…" Russell agreed. "Before I leave, I would like to mention, should you ever need to leave this state and seek shelter from your King… I would be more than happy to match New Jersey's offer." I looked back at him in the doorway, suddenly afraid he was going to try and take me, but his smile was soft as I'd ever seen on a vampire other than Eric. "Don't worry my dear, I will not take you from your love, nor would I force him into my service. It's just an offer, for the future… just in case."

I nodded from my spot where Eric held me. When I looked up at Eric he had that loving look in his eyes and I felt my strength melt from my body. That's when the tears started to fall.

"Perhaps we should give these lovers some privacy?" I heard Russell as he cleared the room for us shutting the door behind him. Eric just held me close as I let all my grief fall from my eyes. He hated it when I cried, but he was going to have to learn to deal with it eventually. When my crying slowed he nudged my face up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed the spots where he had clutched me in front of the Queen.

"Are you alright?' he asked softly. I pulled myself together. I nodded not quite ready to test my voice. He smoothed my hair back from my face, "I think that went better than I expected."

"You really need to start telling me the plan if I'm going to be so involved." I chastised him.

"Perhaps." He sighed unnecessarily. "You still haven't run away from me." He smiled down at me.

"The night is young." I fired back.

"It is indeed, plenty of time to make the most of our evening." His voice was low and seductive again.

"If you think for one second that after the night I've had I'm going to do anything other than listen to you apologize for manhandling me then you…" He cut me off with a kiss…a toe curling, thought halting, skin warming, knee weakening kiss. When he pulled away from me I stared up at him catching my breath and slowing my heart.

"Lover," He whispered as he nuzzled into my hair, "I am sorry for manhandling you." I could feel the smirk on his lips as he moved to my ear.

"Not enough." I tried my best to sound firm.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he kissed my jaw, "my lover," another soft kiss, "my bonded," his lips moved to my neck, "the meaning to my long existence… I humbly apologize for manhandling you. I throw myself at your mercy and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He was patronizing me, but it was probably the best I was going to get. His kisses continued down my neck, across my collarbone and to my shoulder. His hands wandered my body, memorizing every curve. I sighed in surrender and his eyes met mine. I rolled my eyes when I felt the happiness he had from the small victory.

A knock at the door pulled us from our little exchanged. I turned in Eric's arms to face the door as he told whoever it was to come in. Russell's head popped into the semi-opened door with smile.

"I apologize for the interruption, but I though you should know your child and her young one have taken it upon themselves to turn the fat mute vampire into a dart board in the middle of your bar." His eyes showed the amusement he was feeling before he shut the door leaving us alone again.

Eric's arms were still wrapped around me. He bent and placed a kiss on my neck, "Let's take care of this and go home." I pushed away from him as he let go and he grabbed my hand intertwining my fingers with his. He led me to the main room and I prepared myself to see tongue-less Tony full of darts.

* * *

**Just for the record-- I'm Jersey- born and raised... it's true.. In NJ only the strong survive and the weak are killed and eaten! We also, don't pump our own gas! So I wasn't insulting Jersey--- i was appreciating the armpit of america title it has been given on many occasions.**

**Check out my first story I wrote here... Always the Protector.. during my blockage for this story I wrote it from Eric's POV, just for the hell of it.. tell me what you think. :) **

**I know I didn't address somethings in this chapter.. like the heart beat thing.. and who Ben's maker is and such.. but I will.. all in good time. Send me love, hate, questions, comments.. i need them in order to write the best story I can for y'all. :)  
**


	9. Pet Names and Punishment

**I apologize for the wait... I had this unbelievable bout with PMS... i don't mean like I need some ice cream and a romantic comedy PMS .... I mean, kick baby squirrels, cry at professional wrestling, bite people who smell like they've been around chocolate PMS.... and since I didn't want Eric to be bi-polar I held off writing until I got my emotions in check. :) **

**Hope everyone is good! Thanks for reading!  
**

**

* * *

**I could hear their laughter mixed with yells from Tony before we made it into the room. There he was pinned to the wall with recreational darts sticking out of random parts of his body and blood oozing out. I noticed that Russell and his vamps were nowhere to be seen. Pam was across the room from Tony with Ben, miming the best way to throw. When she released the dart it landed just north of an extra sensitive area of Tony's body. Apparently that had earned her twenty points according to the design they had painted on him.

"See, you just focus on the target and let go." She explained over Tony's screams. Ben nodded as if he really understood her lesson.

"Pamela." Eric sounded stern but I could tell he was amused. I was disturbed, personally. "Since when do we torture in the bar?" He sounded like her father.

"I'm sorry Master; I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." She responded as a dart flew from Ben's hand and stuck in the wall next to Tony's face.

"Take him down and put him back in the basement." She begrudgingly walked over to Tony, de-darted him, and started releasing him; he fell to the floor with a thump. "And no more torturing tonight..." She looked like a spoiled child who just had her TV privileges taken away. "I mean it." He assured her and she picked Tony up with one hand and dragged him to the basement doorway. She motioned for Ben to join her. "Ben can't torture him while you watch either." She slammed the door behind them and I stifled a laugh.

They came back up a few moments later. Pam was back to looking emotionless, but Ben had a goofy smile on his face as he approached us.

"Hi, Sookie…" He smiled at me. I think I had yet another admirer. "You look real pretty in that dress." I couldn't help but blush at his innocent compliment.

"Thank you, Ben." I smiled and turned to Eric who was ready to pounce. I gave his right butt cheek a squeeze to get his attention. That did it. He turned to me, eyebrow in its upright position. "Calm down, he's new…" I whispered.

"Ben, if you wish to compliment my bonded you should compliment me, never compliment her directly." He said strictly. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Ben thought for a moment, "Mr. Northman that dress looks real pretty on you? On Sookie?" I'm pretty sure even Pam didn't realize quite how dumb her young padawan was. Eric was about to yell so I gave him another pinch he looked down at me again.

What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I will take care of it." Pam saved me by approaching and standing beside Ben, who looked confused and hurt. "Come on Kid; let's go find someone to eat. Then we can pay Compton a visit." She winked at me. She must have been aware of how much Bill was annoyed by Ben's presence.

"I don't think Mr. Compton likes it when I'm around." He looked at her sadly.

"Precisely..." She responded with an evil grin. She grabbed Ben by the front of his shirt and pulled him out the front door behind her. He let her, but not before giving me a wave of his hand. I waved back and giggled when I looked at Eric.

"When we figure out who his maker is, I am going to torture them for making that boy into a vampire." He growled. His eyes were still staring at the door that Pam and Ben had exited through so I pinched him again. When he looked down at me his scowl was replaced by a mischievous smile.

"Be nice." I tried to give him a firm look, but with the look he was giving me I couldn't help but smile.

"Nice?" he asked incredulously. Before I knew what was happening I was pushed against the wall and my legs were wrapped around Eric's hips. "You wish me to be nice?" He mumbled against my skin as he lightly ran his lips from my collarbone to the underside of my chin.

"Honey…" I whined and suddenly he stopped. Pulling his face from my neck he gave me a skeptical look.

"Honey?" His voice told me he did not approve of the term.

"You call me lover, it's only fair I have a pet name for you. Sweetie?" I batted my eyes innocently.

"Sweetie? I believe those names would imply that I am indeed sweet, which I am not." He argued in a very businesslike manner. "How about master?" He suggested with a growl.

"Master?" I made a face making sure he knew just what I thought about that name, "How about baby?" I held back my laughter but I knew he could feel my amusement through the bond.

"Baby? I'm over a thousand years old. What about Viking sex god or killer?" He waggled his eyebrows with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of pet names.

"Alright Killer, are you gonna take me home or what?" I asked as he refocused his lips on my jaw line. His hands kept me in midair as they kneaded my thighs.

"Or what." He mumbled into my skin as he continued to kiss along my increasingly warming skin. He slipped one of my dress straps down my shoulder, covering the skin he had missed with soft wet kisses. While weaving my hands through his hair, I laid my head against the wall I was currently being pressed against and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of my Viking sex god covering me with kisses. His hands were running the length of my body when I felt him stiffen and stop. I opened my eyes and allowed my head to come forward to figure out why he was suddenly stopping.

"Please, do not stop on my account." Victor sat at one of the tables watching us with a leer on his face. I'm pretty sure I groaned knowing we were once again being interrupted by my favorite thing, vampire politics. I met Eric's gaze as he silently apologized to me, placing a kiss on my lips and placing me lightly on the floor. I put myself together as Eric turned to face our newest guest, keeping me slightly behind him.

"Victor." He said with a bit of venom in his voice. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I received a message that you were struggling to protect Miss Stackhouse, but I see that she appears to be in good health." He said suggestively. Ug, vampires think everyone's sex life is their business.

"Yes, she is perfect." Eric still had an edge to his voice. I moved to be at his side instead of behind him, but he stepped forward and to the side keeping me partially hidden.

"Good!" Victor said with a clap of his hands while standing. I was hoping that meant he was leaving and I could get back to getting some, but am I ever so lucky? "With that made clear we can move on to the other reason for my visit." He suddenly looked dangerous. He motioned with his hand and six more vampires walked into the room. And just like that I was back behind Eric, nearly impressed into the wall.

"What reason would that be Victor?" Eric sounded calm, cool, and collected. The bond on the other hand didn't seem too happy about what was going on.

"Your punishment, of course." I didn't have to see Victor to see the smile on his face.

"For what?" I yelled from behind Eric, fighting him to get out from behind him.

"Of for goodness sake Northman, you can let the girl out. We are not here for her." He chastised Eric and he did as he was told.

"Why are you here to punish Eric? What has he done except keep me safe?" I looked Victor straight in the eye.

"Sookie." Eric warned me in his serious tone. I looked up at him, but his eyes were glued to Victor and his visiting vampires.

"That's not what I hear. I hear that you were almost taken last night by a group of New Jersey vampires. Really Northman, you let New Jersey vamps get the best of you?" Victor made 'tsk' noises with his tongue at Eric. The bond exploded for a second with rage, but Eric face showed nothing but a calm demeanor.

"It was all part of the plan. I wasn't harmed and I was only with them for a little while." I really had no idea how long I was in the trunk of the car, but the whole thing took place in one night, so it couldn't have been that long. Suddenly, Eric hand gripped my arm and I knew I had said something wrong.

"You were only with them for a little while?" Victor repeated my words with a bit of a smile. My blood ran cold with its appearance. "They actually took her?" He looked away from me to Eric for confirmation. Eric's jaw was clenched and his grip on my arm tightened a bit. "This is going to be better than I thought." Victor was elated.

My stomach flip flopped at the thought that I had just made the situation worse. "I don't see why it matters, I'm safe. I wasn't hurt. That should be the end." I tried to sound firm but my voice shook with fear.

"I will take the punishment." If I hadn't been standing right next to him, I wouldn't have believed it. Eric was agreeing to take punishment from Victor.

"Wonderful." Victor grinned. He looked so villainous I could imagine him scratching his hairless cat with his death ray in the background ready to take over the world.

"What?" I yelled at my vampire.

"Victor, would you allow me a moment with my bonded before we start?" Eric still wouldn't look at me and it scared me to death.

"Of course, but do not attempt to leave…" He responded in a bored tone, "either of you." He looked pointedly at me.

Eric pulled me into his office with more force than usual and shut the door behind us. He didn't speak for what seemed like forever, he didn't even look at me.

"Eric…" I started only to be shushed by him. He grabbed my arm again and pushed me into what appeared to be a coat closet off his office. "Why are we in a closet?"

"Soundproof." Eric shrugged.

"You soundproofed your coat closet?" I asked.

"Is that what this room is?" He looked around as if he had no idea. Was he seriously making jokes?

"What's going on? Why are you letting that a-hole punish you?" I was shrill, but I didn't care.

"Just because we are in a soundproof room does not mean you have to scream, I can still hear you." He teased me. "And to answer your question, I was going to fight the punishment, but then you let it slip that they had actually taken you so I have to take it now."

I hung my head in defeat, it was my fault. He pulled me closer and tilted my head up with his finger. "I'm sorry, I was trying to help."

"Now is not the time for apologizing, you can make it up to me later." He responded suggestively as he ran his hands down my body.

"How can you be thinking about sex at a time like this?" I asked getting a bit loud again.

"I am shut up in a closet filled with your presence and scent. What else could I think of?" He smirked. He was about to be tortured and he was smirking at me.

"What are they going to do to you?" I asked my voice cracking a bit.

"I do not know," he was serious again, "but whatever it is, you have to stay calm. I can handle anything they are planning and I will heal." He reminded me. "I was hoping to get you out of here, but it apparently Victor would like you to see my punishment. I will send you as much strength as I can through the bond, but I will need some for myself." He was going to send me strength when he was the one getting punished. How ass backwards is that?

"He's really going to make me watch?" I asked hoping I had misunderstood.

"Or participate." He added. I was glad I hadn't eaten much at Sam's earlier because I would have lost it all over Eric. He brushed the hair out of my face and waited for me to look at him. "Be strong and for once in your life, be quiet." The corner of his mouth went up a bit, but I knew he wasn't kidding.

"That's it?" I asked in shock. He didn't quite follow me so I went on, "No big plan?"

"I do have a plan, but it involves you and me after all this is all over." He answered me with a leer as he ran his finger along my collarbone. I slapped his hand away.

"Stop trying to distract me! Should I call Bill? What about Russell, I bet he's still in the area? Pam and Ben! They could come and tell Victor that I'm crazy and I was never taken!" I ran off every farfetched idea I could come up with.

Eric shushed me and leaned down pressing his lips to mine, "Dear one, there is no way to avoid this. Pam and Bill are beneath me. Ben is beneath your shifter boss. Russell could step in if you want to move to Mississippi. Do you want to move to Mississippi?" I shook my head. "Then the only one who can stop this is Felipe, but since it is his order I do not see that happening." I didn't realize that tears had begun to flow from my eyes. It probably goes without saying but I was not looking forward to watching Eric be tortured, let alone being forced to participate.

"There has to be something." I about begged him. He was sending me calm through the bond and I accepted it greedily.

"We have to go back out there now. Are you ready?" He searched my eyes. He knew I would never be ready, but I knew we had to face this. I nodded and took a deep breath allowing Eric's calm to fill me to the brim. Eric opened the door to the closet allowing me to step out ahead of him. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Victor sitting at Eric's desk like he owned the place.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Victor asked with a questioning smile. If it was any other time or any other vampire it would have been funny to hear the reference to such a junior high make out game.

"I am ready." was the only answer Eric gave to Victor.

"Very good…" Victor stood looking downright giddy for a vampire and motioned to the door, "Shall we?"

My legs didn't want to move. I was stuck. Frozen. Eric saw this and placed his hand on the small of my back pushing me towards the open office door, through the hall, and into the closed bar front. The six vampires that had joined Victor were still present; they appeared to be setting up tools of torture. They were wearing gloves so I had to assume the tools were silver. My stomach dropped into my feet and I was having trouble breathing. I could still feel Eric pushing calm to me, but my heart fluttered out of control anyway.

"Northman, please have a seat." Victor pointed to Eric's throne that sat in the middle of the dais. Eric walked cautiously over to his throne and took a seat.

I tried to become one with the wall in hopes of being forgotten by Victor. Two of Victor's vamps walked over and lay silver across each wrist keeping Eric in place. They felt no need to wrap them, he was doing this willingly. Eric's flesh smoked and popped when the silver touched it. I was already cringing inside and they hadn't even really started yet. I closed my eyes and prayed that I was anywhere but where I was.

"Ms. Stackhouse, could you please come over here?" I didn't have to open my eyes to know that Victor was grinning from ear to ear. I sighed and gathered my strength. I took a step in Victor's direction and opened my eyes. He was standing in front of Eric with a large pair of scissors in his hand. I looked to Eric. His face showed nothing but strength and it fed me.

I stood before Victor and tried to get my hate to hide behind a stony face as Eric had done a million times. "Yes?" I asked only revealing a fraction of the contempt I held for him.

"Would you like to do the honor of removing your bonded's clothing?" He asked with a sneer.

"I would _like_ to leave." Hey, if he was asking what I would like to do I was going to tell him. He laughed at me, grabbed my hand, and placed the sheers in it. I walked up to Eric and tried not to tremble. This was going to be a long night and not in the pleasant love-making way I hoped for.

"Just the shirt for now…" Victor said from behind me. Eric's face was stone when I finally stood before him. I placed the scissors at the bottom of Eric's shirt and looked to his face. He was staring past me.

"This sucks." I breathed as I cut his shirt up the center revealing his perfect stomach then his rock hard chest. I went to his side and cut up the shoulder and then the same on the other side. His shirt fell off of him in scraps and I walked off the dais slamming the scissors on the nearest table. As I made my way to my wall Victor spoke up.

"I'm not done with you yet." He was almost sing-songy in his speaking. I sighed and turned on my heel to face him. He had a long knife in his hand that was reflecting off the lights and flashing in my eyes.

"I thought Eric was being punished not me." I crossed my arms across my chest. Just because Eric was accepting this punishment didn't mean I had too. I heard Victor's back up grumbling to each other. I could only guess that most people did not talk back to Victor.

"Girl, come here now!" He said with more force than normal. I opened my mouth to argue, but Eric cut me off.

"Sookie, do what he says." I met his eyes and he was silently pleading with me not to drag this out longer than it needed to be. I uncrossed my arms and walked to stand in front of Victor. He was grinning again. He handed me the large hunting knife and his eye flicked to my vampire.

"You have to understand my dear; your discomfort is part of Northman's punishment. Now, carve him up." He stated as if we were discussing a pumpkin at Halloween not Eric.

"Excuse me?" I looked back and forth between Eric and Victor.

"Take the knife, start slicing, and don't stop until I say so." He pushed me towards Eric. Eric nodded to me letting me know he was ready and that it was going to be okay. I raised my arm that held the knife and I held the tip to Eric's chest. I was shaking violently at this point despite the strength, courage, and love that Eric was pressing through the bond. I took a deep breath and the tip sunk into Eric's chest causing his muscles to tighten with the pain. When he let out a soft pain filled moan I quickly removed it and turned to face Victor.

"No." I gripped the knife in my hand.

"Pardon me my child? Did you say no?" He asked as if he suddenly had a problem hearing.

"Sookie, it is fine, just keep going." Eric commanded from behind me. I turned to look at him. The wound was already closed but the blood had dripped down his chest from when it was open.

"It is not fine. I won't do it." I turned back to Victor who looked very angry, but I had made up my mind already… no turning back now.

"You dare defy my order?" he spit out at me. I took a step back until I was standing between Eric's legs. I didn't know if I was hoping he would protect me or if I was planning to protect him. Before I could answer his question the front door opened and in walked Pam and Russell. They were laughing about something and I felt my heart fill with hope.

They both fell silent when they noticed the scene before them. Six foreign vampires spread throughout the room. Victor seething next to a table filled with various weapons of torture. And at the center of it all Eric shirtless, chained to his own chair with me, bloody knife in hand, standing guard in all my wannabe Buffy glory.

"Are they ever boring?" Russell asked Pam with a smile.

"Never." She shook her head at him. With that said Ben walked in and stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the room.

"What are you doing here Mr. Madden?" He asked of Victor who quickly turned away from Ben.

"You know him?" Pam, Eric, and Russell all asked at the same time.

* * *

**So that's that.. my latest addition... hope everyone's still cool with me. :) **

**You didn't really think Sookie would be so complacent, did you? really? Stubborn Sookie just do what she's told? **

**Hmmm... Ben knows Victor... what's that about? **

**Sorry about the mocking of Pet names... but it annoys me.. Eric is a vampire.. not a freaking puppy. :)**

**Anyway... write to me.. I know everyone's pissed that people keep interrupting Eric when he's about to get some.. but it's only been two nights if you think about it.. two very long nights.. but two nights... they can't spend twenty four hours having sex.. although in some fics.. that's what they do.. and I'm sure they enjoy it. :) Don't be mad at me... get mad at the people doing the interuppting.... I'm just writing the story. :)  
**


	10. Neglect and Napkins

**And I'm back! So... some of you know, I kinda had to take a break from this story to write _I want the truth but not the scars... _(my first all human story, check it out on my profile. don't worry about the m- rating.. I like to overrate, just in case)**

**With that said.... here's another chapter of Adopt a Vampire.. dun dun dun! Hope everyone enjoys it!  
**

**

* * *

**

_They both fell silent when they noticed the scene before them. Six foreign vampires spread throughout the room. Victor seething next to a table filled with various weapons of torture. And at the center of it all Eric shirtless, chained to his own chair with me, bloody knife in hand, standing guard in all my wannabe Buffy glory._

_"Are they ever boring?" Russell asked Pam with a smile._

_"Never." She shook her head at him. With that said Ben walked in and stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the room._

_"What are you doing here Mr. Madden?" He asked of Victor who quickly turned away from Ben._

_"You know him?" Pam, Eric, and Russell all asked at the same time._

* * *

Victor went from seething with anger to oddly uncomfortable in mere moments. I could almost see his thoughts running through his head as he devised a plan. I didn't move. I kept my place in front of Eric, bloody knife still in hand. I saw Russell whisper something to Pam, who left his side for a moment. She stood with the front door open and whistled. The two vampires who had accompanied Russell earlier were suddenly at his side. He spoke softly to them and at once they were standing in front of me and Eric. Their sudden appearance threw my balance off and I ended up perched on one of Eric's knees.

Russell looked at Ben and spoke, "Speak, how do you know Victor?"

"Russell this is not your kingdom." Victor spat in Russell's direction, never taking his eyes off of our young vampire Ben.

"I'm sure Felipe wouldn't mind me helping since I am already here." Russell answered Victor with confidence, "Now, Ben, tell us how you know him."

"Well, he picked me up." Ben answered simply, but continued when he saw us all waiting for more. "I was hitchhiking a few weeks ago, when I was still alive, you know." He shrugged, "I was in New Orleans and he picked me up."

"Interesting." Russell rubbed his chin and thought on the situation.

I almost forgot that my chair wasn't a chair until Eric breathed painfully into my ear, "Silver…" I looked down at his arms that were still draped in silver and gasped.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed back. I quickly removed the silver and he hissed when it was peeled from his skin. When I was finished I turned my body on his lap a bit and kissed him full on the mouth. I wished everyone else in the room away, but knew my wish didn't come true when Victor started talking.

"So I picked up a hitchhiker?" Victor shrugged as if he had done nothing wrong. Eric must have regained some of his strength because he lifted me standing, then placed me down on the throne. He walked between our guards, nodding to them both. They stayed where they were, guarding me.

"Ben," Eric addressed him kindly, "do you remember anything from your ride with Victor?"

"I didn't say for you to be released!" Victor spewed bitterly at Eric. "Guards!" He spoke to his men who began approaching Eric.

"Stand down gentlemen." Russell must have had more say than Victor, even if this wasn't his kingdom because Victor's vamps stopped in their tracks. Russell then gestured to Eric to continue.

"Ben, answer the question." Eric broke Ben's attention back to the current problem.

Ben rubbed the back of his head, searching his vapid mind for something, anything. "We talked some, he asked me about my family and why I was hitchhiking. I told him how I didn't really have any family and I was looking for a change, that's why I was leaving New Orleans. He was really nice." Ben smiled at Victor, obviously having no idea that he was pissing Victor off something fierce. Pam patted Ben on the head like a good puppy and he smiled proudly at her.

"Victor? Did you turn Ben and send him to my bonded?" Eric almost sounded as if he were amused at the prospect. He even had a bit of an amused smile on his face, but I knew he was only amused at the possibility of destroying Victor.

"That's preposterous." Victor smiled slyly.

"You mean Mr. Madden is my maker?" Ben asked finally catching up to the rest of us. "Wouldn't I remember something like that?" Eric arched an eyebrow, I knew he wanted to insult our unbelievably slow friend, but he held back.

"Not if he glamoured you first…" Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ben nodded in agreement. "Why would he do that?" He turned his focus to Victor, "Why would you do that?" He looked hurt by his maker, abandoned.

"I have no idea what you are all going on about, I assure you." He looked confident and aloof.

"Ben, why did you show up at Merlotte's when you did?" I asked from between the two vamps guarding me. The other vampires in the room looked up as if they had forgotten I was there.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to go there." He shrugged.

"You felt like you had to go to Merlotte's?" I questioned again, hoping Eric and Russell would get where I was going with this.

"Yeah, like I had no other choice." Ben emphasized his words by nodding his head. Before anything else could be said Russell had a cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Felipe!" Russell greeted into the phone.

"What are you doing?" Victor called across to Russell who ignored him.

"I am sorry to say that I am calling on business, Felipe. As you know, I am here visiting your Sheriff and his bonded." He paused and I assumed that Felipe was speaking, "Yes, everyone is in one piece. Unfortunately it looks like you may need to check into one of your sheriffs." He paused again, "No, not Northman. Victor."

"Russell, this is ridiculous." Victor pleaded with the Mississippi King.

"I'm not quite sure I can explain it, perhaps its better left to Northman to talk to you about it….. of course, I'll let them know you'll be on your way." Well that couldn't be good. With a few more words and nods Russell hung up the phone.

"Boy, come here." Victor was poised on the other side of his guards. Ben's feet moved towards him, while his face showed confusion. I guess he really couldn't resist the call of his maker. Victor was proving us right and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. "We'll be leaving now." With Vampire speed Victor grabbed a hold of Ben's arm and rushed out the back door, leaving his guards in place by both doors, blocking the rest of us from following.

I hoped Ben would be okay. A maker surely wouldn't stake his own creation. At least I hoped not. Ben might be a little dumb, but it wasn't fair to take his life away because things didn't turn out the way Victor had wanted.

"This is thrilling." Russell said with a grin on his face. "I haven't had this much fun since you two came to visit last." He was of course referring to when I had gotten staked, finally killed Lorena, and stolen Bill from his compound. I tried to step between the two guards Russell and Eric had stationed in front of me, but they wouldn't let me out. I cleared my throat and waited for Russell or Eric to tell them to let me out, but they both had their eyes on the vamps Victor had brought with him and left behind.

"I assure you, your allegiance to Victor is not a good idea. He will be caught and punished for his behavior." Eric warned them strongly, "If you choose to continue to back him, I will make sure you are punished along with him." With that said the vamps one by one moved away from the doors.

I sat back down on the throne and folded my arms across my chest. I was stuck.

"Pam, have you had time to form a bond with Ben." She nodded. As his mentor she must have formed a blood bond in order to have some sort of connection with her student. "Call Bill and anyone else you can get a hold of, find them. Don't do anything until you speak to me, but find them." He made his way back to me and the guards shifted away from me. Eric reached down and pulled me to my feet.

"What's going to happen to Ben? Victor won't finally kill him, will he?" I voiced my concerns.

Eric spoke softly for the first time since we left the closet, "I do not know, dear one. We will do everything we can before Victor has a chance to dispose of the evidence of his indiscretion." That's all Ben was to Eric, proof. I tried not to care about the reason for the search. At least that meant we would hopefully save Ben from being killed.

"How did Victor get Ben to show up at Merlotte's without letting him know he was his maker?" I asked.

"He may have been there, drawing him to bar. He was aiming blindly, hoping Ben would hit the target, you. I should have known he was around, but I was a bit… distracted." He admitted.

Pam hung up her phone and made her way out of the building with Victor's ex vamps in tow. Apparently she had convinced them to help. I hoped that Pam's new attachment to Ben would make her work that much harder to find him.

That left Eric and I alone with Russell and his guards, "Are you two quite sure you don't want to come to Mississippi? I would set you up nicely."

"Not just yet, your majesty, but again we thank you for the offer." Eric answered politely. I reached up and gripped Eric's hand. I noticed he said, 'not just yet' and wondered if he thought we might have to one day flee the state after all. If we did, I guess there wouldn't be a better King to work for, at least not to my knowledge.

"My loss, I'm sure." Russell waved his hand at our thanks. "Either way, come and visit me anytime, you two are full of surprises. Tell Felipe if he needs me to confirm anything I am just a phone call away." He smiled and walked out the door with his guards, who both nodded in our direction.

When the door shut behind them Eric quickly went to lock it. He started back towards me walking slowly, I suddenly felt hunted.

"Are you ready to go home, Lover?" he asked as he crept towards me.

"What about Victor and Ben?" I asked unsure why we weren't out looking for them.

"Pam will find them." He stated simply. "You need your rest and I need to make sure you are safe." He finally reached me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think you should come home with me." He leaned down whispering in my ear, "For your safety, of course."

"Eric, I have to work tomorrow night. I'll be plenty safe in my farmhouse." I fought the desire to say yes.

"We'll call the shifter, he'll understand." He was rubbing his hands up and down my side and still whispering in my ear. My strength was faltering. He was right, Sam would understand, but I wanted to work and I needed the money.

"I have to work, Eric." I repeated with less conviction in my voice.

"Fine, we'll call the shifter and let him know you'll be there after dark." He moved away from my neck and smiled down at me, proud of his compromise.

"Deal." I smiled back.

"Deal?" he raised an eyebrow. I could tell he didn't think it was going to be that easy. Before I could respond he had whisked me out the back door and into his car. He didn't even bother to replace the shirt I had cut off him earlier. He was speeding down the highway in no time at all. One hand on the wheel the other in mine.

We pulled into a quiet suburban area and I felt my mouth fall open as we pulled into the garage of a bi-level house.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked as he let me out of the car.

"Nothing, I guess I just pictured Wayne Manor or the Fortress of Solitude, this is more Brady Bunch." I explained with a laugh. I laughed a bit harder when he looked confused.

"I do not understand." His brow was furrowed as he considered what I was saying.

"Batman? Superman?" I continued when he still looked confused. "Where have you been the last seventy years?"

"Building an empire…" he answered after some thought. "Are you saying you think I am a superhero?" He asked with a smirk, pulling me to his chest.

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him, "Are you going to show me around?" I asked heading to the door into the house.

"No." He answered as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed playfully. "Bedroom" He offered as an explanation to the caveman act.

"I thought this was all about my safety." I laughed into his back.

He threw me down on his bed, "It is about your safety." He crawled towards me until his face was over mine.

"Uh huh." I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I believe we spoke of you making up to me for spilling information to Victor." He spoke softly as he fingered the strap to my dress. He leaned down and kissed me softly at first. I wrapped my arms around his bare abdomen and pulled his body to mine. He weighed a ton, but he only let me feel a fraction of it. I let my hands feel their way up and down the cold skin of his back. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me. He must have felt my remorse through the bond.

"I really am sorry about that." I was sad remembering that I was the reason that Eric was almost tortured. "And I'm sorry I couldn't torture you." Eric's eyebrows raised and he looked amused by my statement. "You know what I mean. I'm sorry I didn't do what you asked me to do. You know, keep quiet and do what I'm told."

"Are you feeling okay Lover?" He asked as he pushed himself higher looking me over. I nodded with a confused look on my face. "You just apologized for not doing what I said." He laughed. What was happening to me? I pushed his shoulder and he rolled to the side to let me sit up. I sat up, my arms behind me, holding me up. I wanted to figure out what happened to me that would make me suddenly want to be obedient. Eric was still lying beside me, his mouth making its way up my arm, over my shoulder, and across my neck. For a moment I had trouble forming a conscious thought.

"You're right, I'm not sorry. I can't believe you thought I would just torture you like that." He stopped and sat up with me, looking down on me.

"Sookie," He kissed my forehead, "my lover," he kissed my chin, "my dearest," he kissed my nose, "my love," he kissed my lips softly, "I never expect you to do anything I say. I wish you to do what I say, but I never expect it anymore." He smiled and pushed me back down onto the mattress. "Now, where were we?" He asked as he pressed his body on top of mine and started searching me with his hands and mouth. I gave into him. I gave into his lips, his hands, and his body.

I woke sometime in the late afternoon wearing nothing but a shirt from Eric's collection. My body was being held down by a now dead two million pound ex-Viking. Somehow I managed to wriggle myself out from under him. I automatically regretted not demanding a tour. I hadn't even walked myself into the room, so I wasn't sure which door led out, and more importantly which door led to the bathroom. Eric would just have to deal with me looking through everything. It was his fault for pulling the mighty Viking act the night before.

Thankfully Eric had thought to put on a lamp for me in the windowless room before dying for the day. I had to be grateful for avoiding stubbing my toes and falling on my face in the dark room. I opened door number one finding a closet that almost matched the size of the bedroom. Door number two led me into the room I wanted most. After taking care of some of my human needs I made my way back into the bedroom. Eric wouldn't rise for another couple hours so I tried door number three. It led me into a hall. I took the stairs down a level and wandered through the living room, dining room, and into the kitchen.

Eric being Eric had a note set on top of a muffin basket placed on the counter top. I didn't know how he did it.

_Lover,_

_I hope you slept well. Please make yourself at home. There should be more food in the refrigerator if this is not to your liking. Please come back to bed in time for me to rise. I wish for you to be present when I wake._

_E_

I helped myself to the food left for me and went back up the stairs. Eric had left a message with Sam that I wouldn't be coming in until after dark for safety reasons, but I figured I shouldn't get there later than I had too. So I took my shower, dried my hair, and pulled on another one of Eric's shirts. I was going to have to leave uniforms with Eric if he wanted me sleeping over in the future. When I was done it was almost time for Eric to rise so I climbed back into the bed and wiggled back under his heavy limbs. I let my mind wander as I waited. I wondered if Ben was okay. Pam had called a little before Sunrise to let us know that she had found where Victor was hiding out, but there was no sign of Ben just yet. She said he wasn't dead, she could still feel him, but she was having trouble pin pointing him.

Eric's arms tightening around my body pulled me from my worries. He nuzzled his face into my neck as he stretched. It was an oddly human moment for him.

"You're still here." He whispered into the spot below my ear, his cold breath sending chills down my spine.

"I'm still here." I turned to meet his face. "Did you think I would leave you?" I asked knowing that's exactly what I would have done any other day. He didn't answer, well not verbally. The look he gave me said it all. "Oh come on, I have to get to work." I pushed away from him and tried to sit up. I didn't get very far. Eric grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back down to the bed.

"No good morning?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's not morning, Eric, its nighttime." I corrected him.

"It's morning somewhere." He replied before moving his lips to mine. He gave me a good morning kiss that nearly set my heart on fire. I didn't even notice at first that he had moved off the bed. When I finally opened my eyes back up I saw him standing beside the bed cocky smile in place. I flung my legs over the bed and stood across from him.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I thought you had to get to work?" He asked as he laughed his way to the closet. I didn't respond. What was the point; he always had something to say back. Instead I picked up one of my shoes that was on the floor beside me and threw it as hard as I could at his head. He, of course, turned and caught it. _Stupid Vampire. _

"Oops." I smiled sweetly. He just gave me a look and turned back to his closet. He came back out after a minute completely dressed and with what looked suspiciously like one of my uniforms in hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from your house." He stated as if it was completely normal behavior.

"You stole it…" He nodded. "From my house…" He nodded again. "You know that's not normal, right?"

"I like to be prepared." He said with a smile. "Now get dressed before the shifter gets angry and tries to fire you."

"Tries to fire me?" I asked for clarification. Eric gave me none; he just winked and left me alone in the bedroom.

Ten minutes and two true bloods later we were on the road to Merlotte's. Eric was staying pretty silent. Not that he was always a big talker.

"Have you heard from Pam?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"She's still watching Victor, making sure he doesn't run before Felipe can get here." He answered without looking away from the road.

"And Ben?" I asked.

"No sign, but we'll find him." He reached across the seats and laced his fingers through mine, rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

When we arrived at Merlotte's I noticed the place was already really crowded. I wasn't sure if Eric was coming in or not so as soon as he stopped the car I leaned over the center console, kissed him, and dashed out of the car. When I came out of the back hall I noticed Eric was already seated at the bar in a conversation with Sam. He smirked at me and continued talking to Sam.

Amelia was filling in for whatever waitress we were missing at the moment. She rushed over to me and with a quick hug told me what I needed to catch up on. The night didn't seem to want to let up. Three hours went by and I felt like I was still running around like a crazy person. Eric was still perched on his stool by the bar, watching ever little move I made. It was soothing having him so close, but his constant gaze was making me clumsy. I shot him a look hoping he would be the meaning behind it and stop staring at me. It just made him grin. I finally got some relief when his phone rang and took away some of his attention. He still watched me, but his gaze was less intense.

"Sook, we need more napkins since you used half of them cleaning up spilled drinks." Amelia shouted as she rushed past me with a tray full of food.

"On it!" I shouted back as made my way through the back hall. I walked into the stock room and headed straight to where we kept the napkins. If I hadn't been in such a rush I would have noticed it sooner. I could hear sniffing, crying, something. I walked around the corner of one of the shelves to see someone hunched over, seated on a box, and they were definitely crying. I should have been cautious. I should have learned my lesson. I should have left and gotten Eric or Sam, but I didn't. Instead I approached the crying man and placed a hand on his sagging shoulder.

"Sookie?" Ben looked up at me with bloody tears trailing down his face.

"Ben!" I about yelled. I lowered myself down to crouch in front of him and put my arms around his shoulders. I know he's a vampire and a young one at that, but I had been worried about him. "Are you okay? What are you doing in the stock room? Let me go get Eric, he'll be so glad that you're here." I took a breath and stood to run and get Eric. Before I could get away Ben grabbed a hold of my wrist. I turned back to him and the tears were still flowing in full force.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie." He sobbed out before pulling me back to his body.

"Ben, what are you doing?" I asked as fear started to bubble within me. He didn't answer he just lowered his face to my neck. I heard the moment his fangs popped out. "Ben, please stop!" I begged him. He sniffed one more time and I could feel his cold bloody tears landing on my warm skin. Then he bit, hard.

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will come sans interruption...**

**Encouragement is always loved, healthy critisism is always welcome. **

**Go read _I want the truth but not the scars..._**

**Talk to me. I talk back. I love talking. :) **

**Peace.  
**


	11. Panic and Pokemon

**So I have a new chapter.. it's the longest one yet... enjoy!**

**Hope everyone's doing well.... thanks so all those who continually send me love. **

**Special shout outs to my readers who want to elbow their husbands in the face, throw virtual tomatoes, send virtual snaps, squirt wine out of their nose, have severe road rage, and laugh out loud at work. Your comments make me crack up! **

* * *

**Last Time....**

_"Sookie?" Ben looked up at me with bloody tears trailing down his face._

_"Ben!" I about yelled. I lowered myself down to crouch in front of him and put my arms around his shoulders. I know he's a vampire and a young one at that, but I had been worried about him. "Are you okay? What are you doing in the stock room? Let me go get Eric, he'll be so glad that you're here." I took a breath and stood to run and get Eric. Before I could get away Ben grabbed a hold of my wrist. I turned back to him and the tears were still flowing in full force._

_"I'm so sorry, Sookie." He sobbed out before pulling me back to his body._

_"Ben, what are you doing?" I asked as fear started to bubble within me. He didn't answer he just lowered his face to my neck. I heard the moment his fangs popped out. "Ben, please stop!" I begged him. He sniffed one more time and I could feel his cold bloody tears landing on my warm skin. Then he bit, hard._

* * *

Ben's fangs weren't in my neck for more than a moment before I felt them being torn from me, along with the rest of Ben's body. I opened my eyes to see Eric holding Ben up against the closest shelving unit with one hand and holding me to his body with the other. Ben's feet were dangling mid air and he still had bloody tears coming from his eyes. Now he had my blood in around his mouth. Sam had rushed in moments after Eric, but was standing in the doorway watching, saying nothing.

"Thank you… thank you…" Ben was mumbling through sobs.

"Eric." I put a hand on his chest hoping to calm the fire that was in his eyes. He didn't turn to me; he kept his eyes on Ben as he bared his teeth. "Eric, could you at least heal my neck?" I could feel the blood leaking out of the wounds on my neck and it was reminding me of when Bill ripped my neck apart in the trunk of the Lincoln. That got his attention. All while holding a sobbing Ben against the shelf he leaned down and licked the wounds on my neck closed. When he was done the rage returned to his eyes, but there appeared to be less.

"Kill me, Mr. Northman. You have to." Ben was begging.

"Eric, don't." I put my hand on the arm that was holding Ben against the shelf. They both looked at me like I was crazy. "Why do you want Eric to kill you?" I asked Ben quietly.

"Mr. Madden, he said I had to hurt you Sookie. I don't want to hurt you; I don't want to kill you. He said I had to drain you until you pass out and then take you to him." He was rambling.

"What happens if you fail?" I asked knowing that he had of course had just failed.

"I am supposed to meet the sun." He stopped crying and looked seriously into my eyes. Now I was pissed.

"Eric, let him go." I yelled up at my Viking, who didn't move a muscle.

"He can't let me go." Ben informed me, "I can't deny my maker. I will just attack you again." He hung his head a little in shame.

"Shifter, take Sookie back out to the bar." Eric didn't take his eyes off of Ben as he commanded Sam.

Sam looked disgusted the Eric was ordering him around, but I guess he agreed that I shouldn't be in the room any longer because he came over and started to pull me towards the door.

"No! Eric, do not kill him! It's not his fault!" I yelled to my Vikings back. Unfortunately, Sam was stronger than me and I was out of the stockroom two seconds later. Sam did what he was told and sat me at the bar. I didn't think I had been in the back very long, but the crowd had cleared out with exception to a few tables. Now I had to wonder how loud I had screamed to get everyone to leave.

I was at the bar for at least five minutes waiting for Eric to emerge from the back hall covered in Ben's remains. It didn't happen. What did happen was Bill came in the front door holding a black bag. He didn't stop and talk to me, he barely nodded to me. Instead he walked straight back towards the store room. Another five minutes went by and Eric came from the back, alone and clean. Tears started to fall down my cheeks before I even realized I was crying. I knew that Ben was a vampire and a bad one at that, but he was just a kid. Eric saw the state I was in and didn't say a word he just placed his hand in mine and pulled me out the front entrance, nodding to Sam on the way out. He still hadn't said anything as he put me in the car and got in himself. The only noise in our drive towards my farmhouse was my sniffling.

We were about five minutes from home when he finally spoke, "I did not finally kill him." He said softly.

"What, you had Bill do it for you?" I asked coldly. The tears had finally subsided and now I was angry. I don't know why I was snapping at him, I just was. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out my window. When we finally pulled up to the house I got out, slamming the door behind me. I noticed he was following me to my door so I turned to address him, "I don't really feel like company right now, so feel free to be on your way." I looked him square in the eye. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn he looked hurt and the bond backed me up, but this was Eric. Eric 'Freakin' Northman.

"I need you to pack up some things. You'll be coming home with me." He was in sheriff mode.

"Oh I will, will I?" I put a hand to my hip and put my feet firm on the ground.

"Sookie, go in the house and pack up your things or I will assume that you wish to remain in your bar uniform or naked for the time that I must keep you under my protection." He was dead (_haha_) serious.

I tried not to back down, but I could feel that he was not going to bend on this command. "Who do you think you…?" I wanted to finish my sentence, but I found myself being thrown over Eric's shoulder. Not quite in the passionate cave man act that I had experienced the night before. This was more the angry man who was tired of listening to his woman argue with him. He set me down on my feet in my bedroom not even looking at me as he pulled a bag from my closet and started throwing clothes in it. Before I could say a word he was already in my bathroom and I could hear my toiletries being thrown about. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot and waiting.

"Anything else?" He asked as he zipped my overnight bag shut. I glared at him and he took that as a no. That's how I ended up back over his shoulder and on my way to his car. After he threw my bag into the trunk and slammed it shut I found myself standing next to the passenger seat. Eric was standing with his hand on the door waiting. He didn't wait long. With a hand on my shoulder, he pushed me down onto my seat and turned my legs in. He even buckled my seatbelt before shutting the door. Without a word he got in and started the car and pulled down the drive. At the end of the road he turned to Bill's instead of the main road to the highway.

"Why are we going to Bill's?" Eric didn't answer me; he didn't even look at me. Through the bond I could tell he was still hurting and a little angry. I had to assume I had caused both of these feelings.

We pulled up to Bill's and parked behind Bill's car. We both got out of the car and headed up to the front door. Eric walked in like he owned the place, because Eric has no manners. I followed behind. The sight that I got when we walked into the living room made my heart leap. Ben was sitting on one of the arm chairs. Sure he was wrapped up in a silver chain, but he was alive… or undead. I looked up to Eric who still wouldn't look at me. I guess my assumption that he ripped Ben apart or had Bill do it had really insulted him. He was a fair Sheriff after all and he took pride in that.

I reached my hand over to him and placed my small hand into his large one. He finally met my eyes. I pushed my remorse and gratefulness through the bond and I got back love. He squeezed my hand before turning back to Ben, Bill, and Pam who had just entered from the kitchen holding a Trueblood with a straw sticking out of it. She walked over to Ben and held it in front of his face. Ben eagerly latched onto the straw and sucked out the thick red liquid. I was touched to see these big bad vampires acting so caring. Of course, I would never say any such thing out loud for any of them to hear.

"Eric, have you heard whether Felipe will be here tonight or not?" Bill asked. He appeared to be annoyed by the guest that was forced upon him. He could be annoyed all he wanted as far as I was concerned as long as they didn't kill Ben or let him kill me.

"He will be here tomorrow. Apparently he did not take Russell's phone call seriously. I have informed him that it is indeed a matter that needs to be addressed. Can you keep him for the day?" Eric asked as if Ben were a car in need of a garage.

"I have a place for him." Bill answered simply. Ben was done with his Trueblood and Bill disappeared into the kitchen to recycle.

"Are you okay, Ben?" I asked from across the room. No need to test the strength of the little silver chain around him.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Sookie. I don't want to hurt you. I think you are the nicest lady I've ever met. And you're so pretty, Mr. Northman is so lucky to have you." He was starting to tear up again and I had no desire to watch him cry. Pam put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's okay Ben I know it's not your fault." I gave him a small sad smile. "Will he always want to kill me, Eric?" I turned back to Eric.

"Not if we get Victor to take back the command or send him to his final death." Eric said with a bit of a smirk. I had to assume he had a plan to do just that, to finally rid himself of Victor Madden.

"And how are you going to do that?" I knew better than to ask, there was no way he was going to tell me.

"I have a plan." He smiled. That was Eric, the vamp with the plan.

"Of course you have a plan." I rolled my eyes at him. He didn't bother explaining further; instead he looked directly at Pam.

"Pamela, I need you to call Victor. Tell him I need to make recompense for the final death of his child Benjamin. Tell him that Ben attacked my bonded this evening at her place of employment." He smiled at her.

"Of course, Master." She smirked back at him.

I looked up at him with what I hoped was a questioning look. He waited until Bill entered the room to start talking.

"Bill, I've asked Pam to contact Victor with the news of Benjamin's demise. I have offered recompense for his final death." Bill simply nodded. I guess Ben and I were the only one's not in on the plan, because he looked just as confused as I felt.

"Ben's not gone." I stated as I looked back and forth between the men, vamps, whatever.

"Yes, but we don't want Victor running away. He knew Ben wouldn't succeed tonight and he assumed I would send him to his final death therefore destroying any evidence of his actions. And with the small chance Ben did succeed he would have his hands on you." Eric pulled me closer, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist. I wondered if he realized he did it or if it was a subconscious action.

"So, what's going to happen to Ben?" I asked and Ben looked to Eric eagerly awaiting the answer.

"For now, he stays with Bill, in chains." I gave him a face to let him know I thought that was a bit cruel, but he stomped my argument before it even left my mouth, "If he gets out he'll come for you again or meet the sun." I looked back at Ben who looked relieved to know he'd be surviving the night at the very least.

"Won't Victor know that Ben is still around, he can feel his child, can't he?" I asked, although I'm sure they had already thought of everything.

"Pam's blood bond has weakened the bond between Victor and Benjamin. It is of course still there, but he doesn't care one way or another. He thinks Ben will meet the sun if he is not already gone. He won't think that I would actually keep Ben safe." Eric smiled reassuringly. I wasn't sure I bought it.

"Okay, so tonight he stays with Bill and then tomorrow what happens? Felipe comes and we ask him if we can stake Victor?" I hated that they made me fill in the blanks all time. Why couldn't they just say everything instead of making me guess?

Eric smiled, "You would like to participate in his final death?"

"What? No." I answered quickly.

"You said, 'we ask him if WE can stake Victor', I assumed that meant you would want to participate." He quoted me, but obviously misunderstood me.

"Well, you assumed wrong. It's just hard for me to think of us as separate people." I rushed out in my defense and knew I had said too much when I saw the smile widen on Eric's face and the scowl on Bill's. Pam was, of course, laughing. It was true; I had to blame the blood bond. I had no intention of becoming one with a vampire, but it appeared that I had.

I was never more thankful to hear Eric's phone ring and I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to explain my last statement. He chuckled a bit and I knew he could feel my anxiety and then relief.

"This is Eric." The smile faded and his voice was back to business, but I could still feel his delight through the bond. I was hoping he would let it go, but he was of course Eric. With his phone still attached to his face he walked from the room, and then from the house. I turned back to Pam, Bill, and Ben. Ben and Bill had matching scowls. Ben, I was sure was just feeling the effect of the silver wrapped around him, but Bill was blatantly disgusted by my declaration. Pam looked delighted, well, as delighted as Pam ever looked.

"Sookie…" He started in that 'I know Eric better than you' tone I was getting awfully familiar with.

"Oh, just get over it, Bill." I stopped him before he could continue. I didn't feel like hearing it from him.

"Yes Bill, get over it." Pam said emotionlessly, but I could see a glint in her eyes. "I'm sure Eric…"She looked at me and I could tell she was enjoying this, "I mean Sookie, has memorized your speeches and declarations by now." Bill cringed when she pretended to mix me and Eric up. She was a professional when it came to teasing; I had to give her credit.

"Thanks a lot, Pam." I huffed. Count on Pam to make a bad situation worse.

Thankfully Eric returned a moment later.

"Pam, you will not stay with Ben tonight, go home. Bill, Pam will call you and let you know where to bring Ben when we are ready." Bill nodded then turned his eyes back to mine. He gave me a look I was getting more and more used to. I turned away from him and waited for Eric to continue. "Are you ready, Lover?" He had the grin back on his face and I knew he wasn't going to forget that I had said we were one person in my mind.

I gave Ben one more sad smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ben. Don't worry about anything." I gave Bill and Pam a nod and turned back to Eric. "Ready." I had almost forgotten in all the excitement that I had been pretty much kidnapped. I was glad he had dropped the 'we' conversation I knew he wanted to have and followed him to the car. Of course, just because he dropped it in front of the others, didn't mean he was going to drop it completely.

"So, my love, what were you saying before my phone so rudely interrupted?" He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles softly, "Something about being one with me." His eyes sparkled in the little light that the moon was providing in his dark car.

"Why can't I stay at my house?" Avoidance thy name is Sookie. He didn't drop my hand; instead he rubbed my palm along his cheek. Had he been a cat, he would have been purring.

"With Victor still out there looking for a way out of the trouble he has brought on himself, I do not want you in danger." He closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss into the center of my palm. Who knew that that exact spot was connected directly to my heart? The feel of his cool lips on my palm made my heart melt.

I forced myself to focus on anything but his lips on my skin, "But he thinks Ben is gone, doesn't that mean he'll think he's safe and leave us alone?"

"He still wants you." Eric's voice came out as more of a growl then anything. "His tactics are sloppy and undeveloped; you'd think he was a new vampire himself the way he's acting. I can't let him come at you again, especially with such bad form. Ben could have hurt a lot of people the way Victor threw him into the wild the way he did." I hated to say it, but I was confused as to why Eric suddenly cared about people.

"Since when do you care about who gets hurt?" I couldn't stop it before it came out of my mouth. Thankfully he wasn't hurt, in fact, he chuckled a bit.

"I do not. It would have been a lot of clean up, both physically and politically, for my area. Besides, despite his substandard plans, he did get close to getting what he wanted. And I do care whether or not you are hurt." He punctuated his sentence by leaning across the center console and giving me a swift kiss on the lips. When he leaned back over he already had the car started and was pulling out of Bill's driveway.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head against the head rest. There was no arguing with him evidently so I planned to save all my energy for the next few nights when I'd have to deal with more vampire politics. I opened my eyes to see that we were pulling onto Eric's street. The previous evening the street appeared to be quiet, not a soul to be seen. I found that was no longer the case. The street was crawling with riffraff, young and old. All of them blank spots in my mind, all of them vampires.

I felt Eric's alert through the bond, but couldn't take my eyes off the groups of people standing on each corner of Eric's block. Eric slowed and turned into his garage, shutting the door behind us. I finally turned to look at him. He was staring ahead, obviously planning.

"What's going on? What were all those vampires doing outside?" I asked attempting to sound calm, but that was about when I heard the first bang. Someone was knocking loudly on the metal garage door. When I turned to look the door was starting to dent and crumple under the pressure. I felt like I was in the zombie movie that Jason had made me watch with him when we were kids. That gave me an awful thought and I'd have to remember to ask Eric if Zombies were real.

Without an answer Eric jumped from the car coming to my side to pull me out. We were inside the Brady-like home in seconds. I could hear around the same time Eric slammed the garage door closed the metal outside door being torn off completely and by the sound of it thrown into the middle of the street.

Eric was pulling me into the bedroom and towards a door I hadn't noticed before. I was imagining what was behind it; perhaps he had an arsenal hiding inside. When he opened it, I found myself disappointed, nothing but storage. The banging was starting again, but it was coming from every door and window in the house. I was thankful my paranoid and prepared vampire had thought it important to get reinforced windows or they would have been shattered by now. I forced my attention back to Eric watch him pull away a false wall.

"I knew you had a bat cave!" I exclaimed forgetting the danger surrounding us momentarily. "Bat caves usually go down." I commented noting that the only thing behind the fake wall was a ladder, going up.

"The bat cave is in another house, this is merely my escape hatch." He answered as he picked me up by the waist and started me a few rungs off the floor. "Now if you could go up, but stay inside until I say so." He smiled and left me to climb the ladder, closing the false wall back up. I reached a trap door when I got to the top. I assumed he meant for me to not open it when he said for me to stay inside. I could hear the banging cease and I guessed that they had successfully made it into the house. I could still feel Eric through the bond and he was confident and in control. I decided I wouldn't worry about him, yet.

"Where is she?" I could hear multiple voices yelling the same thing over and over.

"Who sent you?" Eric's voice was stronger and more assertive than the rest, easily overpowering them.

"Victor…" they seemed to hiss it.

"What do you want?" Eric asked again, I wondered why he was bothering. He knew what they wanted and I was hugging a ladder behind a wall in the bedroom of his house.

"We want the girl. Sookie…" A spokesman for the group had taken charge. My name on his lips made my skin crawl. "Master wants her and he shall have her."

"Thank you that will be all." Eric replied confidently. After that I heard some more crashes and if I couldn't feel that Eric was safe, I'd be scared to death. Okay so I was kinda scared regardless. Which is why when the hatch above me opened, I screamed a little.

"Eric!" I yelled with my hand over my heart. He grabbed the hand that was holding onto the ladder rung and pulled me out of the hatch onto the roof. I could see there were still some vampires on the lawn below, but there were definitely fewer. Eric pulled me up into his arms and took off into the sky. I buried my face into his chest; flying was not my favorite activity.

I finally relaxed when I felt he feet touch the ground. I looked up to see us on the front lawn of an intimidating structure, a gothic looking mansion with a moonlit lake beside it. I looked to Eric when he set me down on my feet.

"Does this live up to the picture of where I live that you have in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked with a smirk.

"You live here?" I asked, thinking he just brought me here to make fun of me.

"No, but I own it. The house I live in is most likely being dismantled by young frenzied vampires." He seemed more than annoyed by the prospect. At the mention of the vampires I swung around to look at the property as well as I could in the darkness. We appeared to be alone. "No one besides Pam knows I own this house and I haven't been here in decades. We should be safe." He pulled my hand to follow him into the dark house.

The inside was dark and musty. He really hadn't set foot in the house in a long time and neither had anyone else. There was dust and cobwebs covering the foyer we wandered into.

"Eric, I like the other house better." I said yelped as I jumped when something scurried across my foot. Eric caught me in his arms as I climbed up him trying to avoid touching the floor. "Can't we just stay at my house? What if they go to my house? What if they tear apart my house? What about Amelia? We have to go right now!" I was ranting.

"We can't go to your house. I asked Pam earlier to collect the witch and keep her safe. I'll text Bill and ask him to check on your house for you, okay?" He was getting better at the whole compromise thing. He was already texting before I answered.

I sighed defeated, "Okay."

"I would take you to a hotel, but I think this will be safest for the evening. I'm sure he's looking for us at every vampire friendly location in the area." As we got further into the house it got darker. I was glad for once that I didn't have vampire sight. I didn't want to see the things that were scurrying about. I was perfectly happy in Eric's arms and in the dark. He turned on a light when we reached the kitchen. He set me down on a dusty counter top as he moved the kitchen island across the floor revealing a square carved into the floor. He pulled it up revealing a staircase.

"You are so predictable." I mocked him with a smile.

"Your underground fortress, m'lady." Eric made a gesture as if I were to go ahead in.

"I'm not going down first." I set my arms across my chest.

"Afraid?" He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"More like, unable to see in the dark." I would never admit fear, even if he could feel it. He smiled before leaning down and pressing a button inside the hole in the floor. Lights clicked on a millisecond later. "Fine." I jumped off the counter and headed for the stairs. I took them cautiously one by one. I stopped and turned when I noticed that Eric wasn't following me. He was still in the kitchen and appeared to be deep in thought.

"I need to go get you food for tomorrow; also your bag was in the car… the car that is probably destroyed." He added the last part through gritted teeth. I knew if Victor wasn't already in trouble, he was now. No one messed with Eric's car and got away with it.

"Okay, let's go." I started back up the steps.

"I think you should stay here." He stopped me before I climbed out.

"You want me to stay here… in this creepy house, by myself?" I asked hoping he wasn't serious.

"You'll be safe, just stay downstairs and if anyone comes to the door don't answer it." He smiled at the end because he sounded like my dad.

As if on eerie cue the lights sputtered out. I jumped up and out of the basement attaching myself to Eric's side. I was amazed that after all I'd seen I was still afraid of this creepy old house.

"I knew I would regret not keeping up with repairs." Eric said mainly to himself.

"Okay, that's it!" I threw my hands in the air, "I'm not staying here." I started towards where I thought the front door would be. Eric quickly caught up with me and pulled me in a different direction. I thought he was fighting me on my decision, but he led me out the front door and back the lawn we had started on.

He sighed, an oddly human thing for him to do. "Any ideas?" he asked. No, seriously, he asked me if I had any ideas. I almost passed out then and there. After I collected my jaw off the ground I thought for a moment. I did have an idea, but Eric wouldn't like it. I put the sweetest smile I could muster on my face. Eric looked down, suspicious, "What?"

"I know where we can go that Victor will never look." I wrapped my arms around his waist and stepped on his feet looking up at him. He looked down at me waiting for something, an address, an explanation. I would give him neither. "Come on. Up, up, and away." He smirked at that remark. "On dasher, on dancer, on prancer, on vixen…" Before I could finish he covered my mouth with his hand, shaking his head. He tried to look annoyed, but I could tell he was amused.

"Never compare me to flying reindeer again." He looked serious. Faker. I nodded and tried to look remorseful. I was glad his hand was over my mouth, because I wasn't sure I could stop myself from smiling. A moment later he took off into the air, I shouted directions best as I could over the wind. I had him touch down a block away from my intended target in hopes that he wouldn't recognize the surroundings.

I started us in the direction of the house we would hopefully be spending the next day in. Of course, nothing gets by Eric. He stopped pulling me to stop with him when we were only a few houses away.

"Hell no." This time he was serious.

"Eric, no one will ever look for you here." I tried to get him with logic.

"That's because I will never go in there." He pointed to the house in question.

"Eric, I'm exhausted and there is nowhere else." I pleaded and tried to get him to move again. He didn't budge. "Fine, I'll stay here. You go back to the house on haunted lake for all I care. I'll see you tomorrow night." I let go of his hand and started towards the house again.

He caught up with me in seconds, "I don't want you staying here alone."

"I won't be alone." I knew it was a low blow, but sometimes you have got take some unfair shots to get what you need done, done.

He was still right behind me when I reached the door and rang the bell.

"Sookie, please…" The great Eric Northman was saying please and usually that would be enough, but we needed somewhere to stay and this was it. He'd just have to suck up his pride for one night or day.

A very sleepy Alcide pulled open the door clad in a pair of plaid sleep pants. He was still yawning when he saw that it was Eric and I at the door. I forgot that not everyone kept Vampire hours like me.

"I am so sorry to wake you, Alcide, really." I started and he looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong, Sook?" He was awake now.

"Long story short, bad vamps after me, well us. We don't have anywhere to go and Eric catches on fire in the sun. We need somewhere to stay." I threw it all out there in one breath. Alcide took a second to let it all sink in before a smile crossed his face. His eyes automatically went to Eric. I looked over my shoulder and he was pouting, refusing to acknowledge he was even on the were's stoop.

"And you want to stay here?" Alcide couldn't believe his ears.

"I think this is the last place they would look for us and I am a friend of the pack." I hoped that my friend of the pack membership was still being accepted these days.

"Both of you?" Alcide asked still looking at Eric.

"Both of us." I answered firmly.

"I'm sure I can arrange something, I don't have a vampire proof room per se, but I'm sure if we could cover a few windows." His eyes came back to me when he realized Eric wasn't going to play along.

"That would be so great. Thank you so much." I almost hugged him, but with him being bare-chested and Eric being pissed off at me I figured it would be best to hold back. Alcide backed away from the door and I followed him in. I noticed Eric wasn't following me and remember he needed to be invited. Alcide appeared to be taking his sweet old time in doing so. I gave him a look to let him know I knew what he was doing.

He shrugged before giving in, "Eric, won't you please come inside?" Eric stepped forward and grabbed my hand in his, but he still wouldn't look at either of us. "Let me go get some supplies and I'll cover up the windows." Alcide left Eric and me in the living room.

"I do not trust him." Eric grumbled in my direction. I forced him to look at me.

"Trust me." I sent my sincerity through the bond. I knew that he felt vulnerable when dead for the day and being in a were's house wasn't going to make him feel safe. "You have to know by now; I would never let anything happen to you." I squeezed his hand. He hated having to rely on someone else, this was killing him.

Alcide was back before anything else could be said and I was sure he could feel the tension in the air. "I'll set Eric up in a back room if you wanna follow me." He was carrying some metal sheets and some sort of power tool. We followed him back to what appeared to be a guest room. It only had one window which meant fewer renovations needed to be made. He had the sheets up quickly and we all stood quietly looking around the room. It was nice and simple. A large bed filled the center of the room with a desk in one corner and a couple dressers lining other walls.

"So, you're sure that'll keep out the light?" I asked not used to temporary light proofing.

"Yeah, it'll keep him." He regarded Eric. I didn't like the term 'keep', like Eric needed to be put in a Tupperware container. "If you want I can show you to your room." Alcide headed towards the door. Eric looked at me immediately. I couldn't believe he thought I would leave him. _Men._

"I'll just stay in here with Eric, but thank you." I announced as I weaved my fingers with Eric's. Alcide took a look at the two of us. He had suspected as much, but I had confirmed that Eric and I were really together. I guess we needed to have a big coming out party in order to inform the different supe groups in the area that I was indeed Eric's and he was mine.

"Suit yourself." He said as he turned his back to us and walked from the room. "I'm going back to bed, keep it down." He shut the door behind him.

I turned to Eric who still looked none too please. He unclasped his hand from mine and turned to the bedroom door. Without a word he was gone. I was alone in a newly light proofed bedroom. I sighed and sat down hard on the bed. After a minute I realized he was gone from the area so I peeked out the door and made my way down the hall. I was thankful that even though I had not asked for a tour Alcide had left the bathroom door open and the light on for me. I made myself as ready for bed as I could. I didn't have anything with me, so I brushed my teeth with my finger and rinsed my face with water. On my way back I ran into a still half naked Alcide in the hallway.

"Sookie, is everything okay?" He asked as he stood between me and the guest room door.

"Yes, everything is fine. Well except the whole getting attacked by vampires and having to hide out." I put on my best crazy Sookie smile.

"What are you doing with Northman? You know he's a manipulative, self centered vampire who only thinks of himself right? He doesn't care about you. He only cares about what you and your telepathy can do for him." Alcide informed me with a hand gripping my arm. I shook off his hand and looked him square in the eye.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that. I happen to love that manipulative, self centered vampire." I pushed past him and put my hand on the doorknob to the guest bedroom, "Thank you very much for the room Alcide. I know you don't like Eric and I know you don't trust each other. I like you and trust you Alcide, but if you give me any reason to believe that you are going to hurt or double-cross Eric in anyway, you'll regret it." I didn't turn back around. But I felt a few different things, pride and love through the bond and shame with a hint of bitterness from Alcide's mind.

I walked back into my temporary room to find Eric sitting on the bed. He had my bag in his lap.

"You went home?" I asked hoping he would look at me again.

"I wanted to assess the damage" he answered emotionless then turned to look at me, "and you needed your things." I smiled at him. I went to stand in front of him, taking the bag from his lap and placing it next to him on the bed. I walked to the edge of the bed between his knees. I ran my hands up his arms soothingly.

"How bad was it? How's your car?" I didn't really care about the car as long as we were still here, but I knew it was his one of his favorite things.

"Nothing that cannot be replaced." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. He nuzzled my neck and what he said next shocked me into silence, "You are the only thing that matters. They can burn down all my houses, set fire to all my cars and it still wouldn't matter." I stilled. I decided to pick out the only thing about the declaration that I could handle at the moment.

"They burned down your house and set fire to your car? I thought vampires hated fire?" I pushed off his shoulders so he would look at me.

"It is unimportant." He wasn't lying to me. He couldn't have cared less about the things they had destroyed. What happened to the Eric who an hour earlier looked like he would kill for his precious corvette?

"How did you get my bag?" I glanced at the slightly ash covered bag.

"The fire department put the fires out before they reached the trunk." He said with a shrug as if it were nothing.

"You love your car." I stated. I still didn't understand what had changed since an hour ago.

"It can be replaced." He looked deeply in my eyes when he said it. I was lost in a sea of emotion flowing between the two of us when I heard Eric's phone vibrate.

"Eric, your phone." I shook him from his thoughts. I wasn't the only one stuck in the bond.

"This is Eric." He answered curtly as usual. There was a long pause. "Good, and what did you find out?" another pause, "Collect as many as you can." With that said he hung up.

"Pokemon?" I asked referring to his order of collecting.

"Vampires." He stated simply.

"Collecting vampires? That's new." I usually wouldn't ask, it was his phone call, not mine, but I was worried.

"Pam and Bill found some vampires waiting around your home. Before you get worried the witch is fine and with Pam." He put my hands in his before continuing. "Pam interrogated one of them and it seems that Victor has been trying this scheme for months. He got desperate after we figured out he was Ben's maker and called in all of his new vampires, revealing himself as their maker. Then he sent them after us."

"A desperate vampire can't be a good thing." I shook my head thinking of how many people have been hurt and would be hurt by Victor's horrible plan.

"No, but desperation often leads to mistakes and one's own demise." He squeezed my hands and gave me a small smile. He had Victor where he wanted him, I was sure of it.

"Let me guess… you have a plan?" I said with a sigh. Eric grinned.

* * *

**Hope some of that made sense. I'm sick and who knows what the hallucinations have been telling me to write. :) **

**Just read Howl's Moving Castle by Dianna Wynne Jones... AMAZING- read it... even though it's found in the 7-12 year old section of the book store. If you don't want to read it.. at least watch the movie... its a cartoon... but hey if you watch it in English you get to listen to Christian Bale talk.**

**Fun fact: When I was a little girl I was so mixed up from my parents teaching me both Christianity and Mythology that I though Mary (Mother of Jesus) was half donkey... cause they always showed her riding side saddle and i could never see her legs. :)  
**


	12. Body Glitter and Blindfolds

**Seriously Jaime? Two updates in one week? WTF? **

**I know... right? Don't get used to it! lol! :) **

**So still no Beta-- I'm not really sure how a beta works or anything... umm i'm not really sure about much of anything on this site.. kinda just stumbled upon it. I see people are in communities and stuff--- how do i get involved? do I need a beta? How do I get one? so many questions.... send me a PM if you know the answers! :) **

* * *

_"This is Eric." He answered curtly as usual. There was a long pause. "Good, and what did you find out?" another pause, "Collect as many as you can." With that said he hung up._

_"Pokemon?" I asked referring to his order of collecting._

_"Vampires." He stated simply._

_"What is it?" I usually wouldn't ask, it was his phone call, not mine, but I was worried._

_"Pam and Bill found some vampires waiting around your home. Before you get worried the witch is fine and with Pam." He put my hands in his before continuing. "Pam interrogated one of them and it seems that Victor has been trying this scheme for months. He got desperate after we figured out he was Ben's maker and called in all of his new vampires, revealing himself as their maker. Then he sent them after us."_

_"A desperate vampire can't be a good thing." I shook my head thinking of how many people have been hurt and would be hurt by Victor's horrible plan._

_"No, but desperation often leads to mistakes and one's own demise." He squeezed my hands and gave me a small smile. He had Victor where he wanted him, I was sure of it._

_"Let me guess… you have a plan?" I said with a sigh. Eric grinned. _

* * *

"Did you mean what you said?" Eric smiled as he ran his hands up and down my sides, changing the subject. I didn't know what he meant in particular and why he was asking me such a question. I couldn't lie to him, not with the bond.

"I don't know what you mean, but you can tell when I'm lying, remember?" I reminded him with what I was sure was a confused look on my face.

"You think me to be manipulative and self centered?" Eric asked with a smirk. He had obviously heard me in the hall when I was talking to Alcide. If I didn't know any better I would think that Eric was asking me if I loved him as I had told Alcide.._. 'I happen to love that manipulative, self centered vampire.'_

"Of course I do." I answered not giving in to what he was trying to get at.

"What about the rest?" He pulled me a little closer to him. I was still standing between his legs as he was seated on the side of the bed. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, but he kept me far enough away so he could still look at my face.

"You mean if he tried to hurt you he would regret it?" I asked with a peaked eyebrow. Before I could say more or laugh at the ridiculous look on Eric's face he picked me up and threw me down on the borrowed bed. He was hovering over me before I could sit up. His lips ghosted past mine and my breath hitched.

"Why would you make him regret it?" He whispered as his hands skimmed over the skin on my stomach.

"No one hurts what is mine." I laughed at my impression of Eric. He stopped for a second and looked in my eyes, I could tell he found my answer amusing, but it wasn't what he was looking for. Two could play this game. "Why don't you care that they destroyed your car, all of the sudden?"

"Why is it difficult for you to think of us as two different people?" he ignored my question and started nibbling on my neck.

"Why are you avoiding my question? I answered yours." I pushed on his shoulder so he would sit up a bit.

"I already answered it, the car can be replaced, and therefore I will not waste my time worrying on it." He returned to my neck. "Now answer my question."

"Blood bond." I answered simply. I didn't believe that was the whole reason that Eric and I had become such the dynamic duo, but I would blame it as long as I could.

"Bullshit." He laughed into my neck.

"Why did you let me know where you die for the day?" I asked challengingly ignoring his disapproval of my last answer.

"I trust you." He spoke into the spot right below my ear that he knew I loved. "And…"

"And?" I waited with baited breath. His answer never continued. Instead he covered my lips with his, only breaking contact to let me breathe and pull my Merlotte's shirt over my head.

"Eric, I am not doing this here." I wiggled out from under his huge form. "Alcide will hear."

"So?" Eric looked like a confused puppy. He really had no idea why I would care.

"I'm just not." I took my shirt from his hands and threw it at his face when I stood up to get changed into to something he put in my bag.

When I opened the bag I was thankful to find a few things of use, although I wasn't sure what I was going to do with my prom dress from high school and bathroom tile cleaner. I guess that's what happens when you let an angry vampire pack your bag for you. There even appeared to be a few things of Eric's added to the bag. Thankfully I found some sleep shorts and a camisole near the bottom. I threw them on and turned to see a very disappointed vampire sprawled out across the bed, clothing removed with exception to a very snug pair of boxer briefs. I crawled into the bed next to him and turned on my side to face him.

"Are you going to sulk all night?" I asked with a smile, he gave me no reaction, he stared at the ceiling. "If you are could you tell me now so I can see if Alcide wouldn't mind letting me sleep with him?" That got a reaction. I was once again stuck under the heaviest man undead. His face was only a couple inches from mine and his stare was intense. He was no longer playing with me and I was nervous about that.

"Please stop being so difficult Sookie." He had to be serious if he was forgoing the 'lover', "I want to hear you say it," he paused, "out loud." I held back a giggle at the lines he was unintentionally quoting, because he was being very serious. "Say it."

"Vampire." I replied with a smile. He looked at me with a questioning look. "You weren't trying to role play Twilight with me? I should let you know, I'm not really into emo-vamps. If I were I'd still be with Bill." I laughed a little to myself.

"Sparkly vampires?" He was clarifying what Twilight was. I nodded. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we could get you some body-glitter…" I started but stopped quickly when I saw the look on Eric's face, "Or not." He rolled off of me and onto his back. Instead of staring at the ceiling this time he covered his face with his hands.

"Forget it, I surrender, you win." He said into his hands. I would bet any amount of money that those words had never come out of Eric Northman's mouth before and possibly never would again. I grinned from ear to ear before rolling over on him. He didn't remove his hands from his face, but I knew he knew I was right above him.

"Eric?" I said sweetly as I ran my finger along his chest.

"What?" He mumbled into his hands. I held back a laugh when I felt his frustration through the bond. I didn't want to want to laugh at this moment. I wanted him to know I was being completely serious. I stilled my finger on his chest and stared at his hand covered face.

"Goodnight." I chickened out. I leaned down and kissed the hands the covered his face and laid back down next to him.

A few minutes later I could already feel myself slipping into sleep. Eric jostled me a bit when he pulled me to his chest and brought the covers up and around us. I snuggled my face into my favorite spot and let my hand rest on his chest.

I was just about out when I heard myself mumble out the thing that had been on the tip of my tongue, "I love you, Eric." I felt his joy explode through the bond and his heart beat under my hand as I drifted to unconsciousness.

_I was back in Fangtasia with Eric. On the throne was Felipe in all his caped glory. Eric's hand gripped mine, but my eyes searched the room. We were surrounded. Victor was everywhere, his face on every body, whether male or female, tall or short. I should have been shaking with fear, but I felt nothing but confidence. I gave credit to the vampire that was still holding on tight to my hand despite the cards stacked against us. I finally turned to my Eric wanting nothing more than to look into his eyes if this was to be our final moment._

_When he looked upon my face he gasped. What a strange thing for Eric to do. He let go of my hand and backed slowly away from me clutching the sword in his hand even tighter. _

"_Get out." He commanded sternly, but I could feel the fear running through him. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked letting Eric's fear take over my previous confidence. _

"_Go Sookie, leave!" He backed up as I tried to approach him. That's when I noticed it, the pulse beating frantically in the veins of his neck, the slight flush of his cheeks, and thundering of the heart in his chest. Eric was human. I was shocked when I felt fangs pop out in my mouth. Eric was human and I wanted to drink his blood. "Sookie!" He snapped me out of my blood lust and I realized that I was what was scaring him. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered as I backed away from him and the many Victor's stared on. I held a new appreciation for Eric and his ability to not drain me dry. I turned when I got closer to the door. Leaving Eric in the middle of all the Victors with nothing but the sword in his hand and the blood running through his veins. _

"_I don't think so, Miss Stackhouse, get back in here." The real Victor stood next to Felipe. I couldn't help but stop my retreat and turn back to the room. I found myself heading towards the throne. Victor looked awfully proud of himself. _

"_What?" I stayed as far away from Eric as I could. I noticed that he was still safe and the group hadn't crashed down on him yet. _

"_As your maker, I command you to drain him." Victor said with a smile. I looked to Felipe hoping he could make him stop, but he simply sat looking bored. _

"_No." I replied before the flames began to flow through my whole body. I had to guess that was what it felt like to disobey your maker. When the pain subsided I glared in Felipe and Victor's direction._

"_Now, Miss Stackhouse, we do not have all night." He tapped his foot not looking pleased. My feet started to move on their own. When I saw Eric, looking so very human for the moment bloody tears started flowing from my eyes. He was standing strong, sword in hand watching me creep towards him. _

_When I was finally standing in front of him he lowered his sword to his side. He was surrendering. He was going to stand there and let me kill him. He dropped to his knees and pulled me close pressing his face into my chest. I smoothed back his hair and tried to ignore the bloody tears dropping onto him._

"_Eric…" I whispered even though I was sure the room full of vampires could hear me anyway. He looked up at me with love in his eyes, "stand up, pick up your sword, and kill me." I begged him at a whisper through my tears. _

"_No." he answered simply and I could tell from the look in his eye there was no arguing with him. _

"_Children, this is all very sweet, but could you please get to it." Victor nearly sang from the dais. I looked up from Eric's eyes to see them all waiting, watching what we would do next. "If you do not do it I will have to kill you both and I assure you it will not be pleasant for either of you." _

"_Sookie…" Eric's was using his sheriff voice; even in human form it was intimidating. He reached his hand up and put it on the back of my neck. I allowed him to pull me down to him where he pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he put his forehead against mine and looked into my blood filled eyes, "I love you, Sookie." Then he shoved his head to the side and pressed his neck into my mouth. I bit. I couldn't fight it that close. He tasted sweet and warm and I never wanted to stop. His grasp on my neck loosened and eventually fell away the longer I drank. I fell to the floor with him when could no longer hold himself up. His breathing was slow and shallow when I finally found the strength to stop. I laid on the floor beside him and watched as his life slipped away. _

"_I'm so sorry." I wept as I raised my wrist to my mouth as I had seen Eric do so many times. As I opened my mouth to bite Victor spoke again. _

"_No, Miss Stackhouse, you will not be saving or turning him. You will either finish him off or be patient and watch him die slowly." He commanded and I found myself on the floor staring into Eric's eyes as the light behind them faded. I tried to remember how we got here. How Eric was human and I was vampire. Nothing came to mind. My past was nothing but darkness in my mind. _

_I found it odd that despite the fact that he was dying, Eric's eyes were smiling and the corner of his mouth was up in a smirk. I held on tight to his weak hand. _

"_I'll see you soon." I whispered as he eyes began to close and kissed his lips softly. When his spark was gone I stopped my tears and stood above him, protecting the shell that had once held his soul. "Happy?" I asked Victor as I bent down to pick up the sword Eric had dropped. _

"_Quite." Victor said with a smile. I slowly approached them, sword in hand. I had every intention of going down, but not without taking a few of them with me. "Sookie, I think you should put down that sword." I fought the heat burning in my chest as I kept at my path. I knew I wouldn't have much time after I started swinging the sword so I kept my eyes on the prize. Felipe and Victor were my targets if I could make it. The burning intensified the closer I got and I could hear Victor shouting at me to stop. As the burning got worse my determination got that much more concentrated. _

_Before I could stop myself I found myself standing in front of Felipe, sword raised. It came down with a powerful strike and I watched his head topple away. I turned to Victor and wished I could make him suffer, but there was no time. I could hear his cloned minions making their way towards me. I felt their hands grab ahold of me just as the blade hit Victor's neck. _

I woke up with a scream as they pulled me in the mob.

"Sookie?" Eric was over me in a second. I was drenched in sweat and my heart was beating out of my chest. I checked Eric's chest, his heart was still.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself over and over as I shut my eyes and felt Eric rocking me in his arms.

"Go to sleep, dear one. You are safe." Eric whispered in my ear and I cast out the bad dream in replace of good ones about Eric. I hoped I wouldn't remember the dream when I woke up the next day and I didn't, at least not right away.

I woke up the next morning to a dark sunless room and a dead man sharing my bed. I shook away the thoughts of how disturbing my life had become and leaned over to kiss Eric's cold still cheek. Thankful that for once he hadn't turned out bodies into an intricate puzzle while we slept, I pulled myself easily out of the bed and headed for the door. With my hand on the knob I closed my eyes and tried to remember if there were any windows in the hallway that would shed light on Eric upon my opening the door. Just in case, I went back to the bed and threw all the covers over his body making sure nothing was showing.

With Eric covered and safe I wandered into the hall. After seeing to my morning needs and making sure my hair was in some kind of order I went to find the kitchen. I couldn't hear Alcide's snarly mind so I had to assume he had left for work. I found the kitchen and a note attached to the fridge.

_Sookie, _

_House is yours for the day. I should be home before sunrise so maybe we can talk some more before ('The bloodsucker' was crossed out here) __Eric is up for the evening. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and make yourself at home. Talk to you when I get back. _

_Alcide_

I crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. Although I was thankful for Alcide's attempt at being mature and not calling Eric 'the bloodsucker' or at least changing it, I was sure Eric would be annoyed by it. I had to be honest with myself that although I genuinely liked Alcide I wasn't looking forward to yet another speech regarding Eric and his wicked ways. I silently wondered if it would appropriate to invite all my past men and wannabe men over to let them all get it off their chests once and for all. I sighed and went to making myself breakfast. It wasn't until I caught the clock on the stove that I realized how late it was. It was already pushing one in the afternoon.

After I finished my breakfast, lunch, meal… whatever… I cleaned up the kitchen and headed back to the room to get the things I needed to be ready for the day. God willing Eric packed them. On my way I was distracted by the doorbell. I snuck over to the door, not sure if I should be answering another person's door or if I should be answering any door at all under the current 'in hiding' situation. I was a bit surprised to see Bobby, Eric's day man, standing on the stoop looking annoyed. Eric should know better than anyone that hiding means not letting anyone know where you are, including your day man. I opened the door, despite my desire to leave him stewing where he was.

"Good Afternoon, Bobby." I smiled even though he seemed to be disappointed to see me on the other side of the open door. He had been hoping that the address he had been given was to a new conquest for Eric. He didn't like me. He didn't think I deserved Eric. Maybe I should invite him to the 'Everybody hates Eric' party so that Eric will have someone besides me and Pam on his side. Although I'm sure Eric would hold his own without even us.

"Miss Stackhouse." He nodded to me and there was only a hint of disgust in his voice this time. "Mr. Northman required me to drop off his new car." I looked over Bobby's shoulder and sure enough there was a cherry red corvette parked at the curb. I almost laughed at Eric's urgent need to have a replica of his recently destroyed car delivered. Bobby held out an envelope and a set of keys out to me. I took them and thanked him. "Also, let him know the house will take a few more weeks to complete, but minor repairs are being made and the electricity is back working." Bobby turned grumbling something under his breath and made his way down the sidewalk and to a car that stopped to pick him up.

I closed the door and locked it. I went back to the path I had been taken from and headed towards the bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Eric still covered completely with the quilt. I looked at the clock that was light up on the desk in the corner of the room. It was only two. I couldn't help myself from crawling back under the covers with Eric. I kept the covers over our heads and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I had almost forgotten the way that vampires glowed, it became so common to me I had stopped noticing it. Eric was my own little glow worm, sprawled out under the covers.

I smiled and let my head and hand find their way to my favorite spots on Eric's chest. I let my mind wander for a while. I thought about the last few days, but that only led me to worry about the upcoming night. So instead, I thought of Eric. I thought of him half naked and running down my road with no memory. I thought of him telling me he'd give up everything for me. I thought of him holding me, comforting me. My thoughts warmed me from my heart out and I couldn't help but smile into his skin.

"Sookie?" Eric pulled me from my thoughts when his hand pressed mine further into his chest. He sounded oddly out of breath. I pushed the quilt off of us when I noticed he wasn't glowing any longer. "What are you doing?" He asked in a firm voice.

"Me? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be dead?" I asked. That when I realized he wasn't letting go of my hand and that his heart was once again alive.

"I should be, but I'm not. Now what were you doing?" He asked softly this time. I turned my eyes away and felt heat fill my cheeks. Did I really want to tell Eric that I was lying on his lifeless body thinking about him and everything I felt for him?

"I was just lying here, thinking." I noticed his heart slowing a bit and heard a yawn escape Eric's mouth. Odd.

"Well, whatever you were doing… keep doing it." He mumbled sleepily. So I shut my eyes and thought hard again. I thought about Eric and some of the tender moments we had shared. I thought about Eric allowing himself to be taken hostage for my sake. I thought of Eric trying to keep me from the soda bomb in Rhodes. I thought of him telling me that he was mine when he tried to get me away from Tony. I thought of dancing and flying and kissing. I thought about the way Eric ran his hands through my hair and lightly over my skin.

When I opened my eyes Eric was sitting up completely awake.

"This could be useful." He smirked at me.

"What's happening?" I asked a little afraid of what I was doing.

"I still have no idea. I've never heard of anything like this happening." He laughed a little, amused by the never-ending list of oddities that was our relationship. "But I might like it." He leaned over and kissed me never removing our hands from over his heart. As much as I thought the fact that I could wake Eric up in the daytime much easier this way was good, the fact that his heart was beating was actually creeping me out for some reason.

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day with my hand pressed to your heart thinking about all the things I lo… thinking about you, it's not going to happen." I smiled at him, hoping he didn't notice I had chickened out once again.

"You were thinking about me? That's what brought this on?" He nodded in the direction of our hands. I could feel the thudding slowing as he questioned me and Eric's head slowly met the pillow once again.

"I'll see you soon." I leaned down and kissed him softly. His grip lessened on my hand and I slowly removed it watching Eric's eyes close. I started to wonder if our lives could get any weirder or more complicated, but I shook the thoughts from my head.

To distract myself I started to get ready. I showered and dressed for the day hoping that Alcide would run late and I could avoid talking further with him. It was around five and I was dressed and ready for the evening when I heard the front door open and close. I left my vampire behind with a kiss goodbye before closing the door and making my way to the front door. I could feel Alcide's snarly brain from all the way in the back hallway and it appeared to be a bit on edge. I could only imagine the things he was planning on saying to me if he was feeling this anxious.

"Alcide?" I called as I reached the living room. The house was quiet except the hum of Alcide's mind. "Hello?" I wandered into the kitchen finding myself alone or so I thought. The moment I stepped back into the living room, everything went dark. I was thankful for once that it wasn't because I was hit upside the head and unconscious. Instead it appeared that someone had covered my face and was in the process of tying my hands behind my back. I struggled as best I could, kicking and clawing.

"Babe, calm down." Quinn's voice sounded frantic as he begged me to stand still and be quiet. It only drove me to be angrier. I kicked harder and screamed louder.

"What are you doing?" I yelped as he threw me over one of his giant shoulders.

"I'm saving your life." He sounded like he believed it. I thought about telling him that I didn't need his help… that Eric would protect me, but I didn't want to bring his attention to the sleeping vampire in the house. Quinn had killed Andre previously and I couldn't imagine what he would do if he knew he could get to a vulnerable Eric. I heard the front door open again and I knew he was taking me out of the house. Eric was going to be so pissed when he woke up.

"Quinn, will you stop!" I yelled from his shoulder, but he kept on walking. I hoped that a neighbor was watching and could call the authorities, but I knew I wasn't that lucky. "This seems more like kidnapping than life saving if you ask me." I was yelling louder than necessary in hopes of getting some attention. I knew I was screwed when I touched the cold van floor and heard the sliding door latch closed. When the van started I wished that I had agreed to stay in Eric's haunted house after all.

"You smell like the Viking." I could hear the contempt in Quinn's voice. What was it with Supes always smelling me? Couldn't they keep their noses to themselves?

"Great. Now if you'd please pull over and untie me I'll go find him." I probably shouldn't have been so sarcastic considering he had me bound and blinded in the back of a van, but sometimes I can't help myself.

"Babe, do you have any idea of what they are planning for you?" he was trying to sound calm but his mind was frantic.

"I don't know? Does it involve tying me up and kidnapping me?" I yelled a bit at him from my luxury cold floor seat.

"They're going to turn you, Babe, and then they're going to send you after Northman and make you kill him. Not that I care about that part, but you don't want to be a Vampire." He made the decision for me. Sure he was right, I didn't want to be a vampire, but it's wrong to assume.

"That's ridiculous. Even as a vampire I couldn't kill Eric. He's old as dirt and more powerful than most vampires around." I spoke into my blindfold, trying to decide if I believed Quinn or not. He seemed to believe himself as far as his mind was letting me know.

"I heard Victor saying that Northman's strength and age wouldn't matter if it were you. He said you practically make him human." Quinn was pulling over and I felt the van stop and shut off. "He wants you to belong to him and he wants Northman out of the way."

He said I practically make him human. I couldn't help but think of the weird heartbeat thing we had been experiencing lately.

"It doesn't matter, there's no way I would ever hurt Eric, vampire or not." I spoke as Quinn was releasing me from my blindfold. We appeared to be in the middle of the woods.

"With Victor as your maker you would have to." He reminded me of something. My recent nightmare rose in my brain and I filed it away for further thought after I questioned Quinn.

"And here I thought he just wanted me dead." I shrugged my shoulders. I decided then and there that when this was over, I was going on vacation. "How do you know all this?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I still work for them." He looked a bit ashamed.

"And Victor just decided to discuss vamp politics in front of you?" I wasn't about to let myself be fooled.

"He didn't know I was there." He admitted.

"Quinn, they always know when you're there." I reminded him. Had Victor wanted Quinn to overhear? Victor had to know Quinn had some attachment to me still and would attempt to come after me. I got my answer quickly.

"She's quite right, Tiger." I heard Victor's voice from behind the trees. I hadn't even noticed that the sun had set. A moment later, Victor emerged from the foliage. If he didn't, I might kill Quinn. Here I was stuck in the middle of the woods with my hands tied behind my back. Not only was I without Eric, but I was pretty much served to the enemy vamp on a silver platter, okay, maybe not a silver platter, but a platter none the less.

Quinn turned his back to me, standing between the vampire and me. He might be dumb, but at least he was standing up for me. While he distracted him I silently called Eric over and over through the bond.

"You set me up." Quinn actually sounded surprised. He was always preaching to never trust a vampire and he was surprised to have been set up.

"We needed to get Miss Stackhouse away from Northman. We knew he wouldn't leave her side and it was most logical to have it done during daylight hours. I suppose we could have hired someone, but this was so much more fun." Victor smiled evilly. I made sure to note that Victor kept saying 'we'. He obviously wasn't alone in his venture.

If we could stall him a little longer I knew I would be okay. I could feel Eric making his way to me and he was not happy. Quinn squared his shoulders standing tall before Victor.

"I won't let you hurt her." Quinn was standing up to the vampire for me and I had to wonder what had changed.

"I should inform you that if you don't stand down, not only will we end you, but we will take care of your sister and mother as well." Victor's grin grew when he saw Quinn's shoulders slouch. That's when I noticed as second void beyond the trees, Victor wasn't alone but his partner wasn't showing their face. Quinn started to move out of the way as I jumped out of the van. My hands were still bound and my guard had once again sold me out for him mom and sister. Victor looked nothing but pleased that the barrier between us had gone back to the driver's seat of the van with his tail between his legs. I tried to stand as confidently as one could with her hands tied behind her back.

Victor's eyes widen as he looked above me and I heard a thud come from the roof of the van. I didn't have to turn to know it was Eric. He jumped off the roof and landed softly on the ground next to me.

"Victor." He said so coldly I felt a shiver run though my body.

* * *

**So I know everyone was looking forward to someone getting killed or punished in this chapter :::ahem.... Victor::: So sorry to disappoint... :( This is more of a talky chapter.  
**

**Next Chapter we'll be in on the meeting with Felipe and find out what's in the envelope Bobby delivered... and why Pam had to collect vampires like Pokemon... maybe. :) **

**I'm sorry I don't update super fast usually... but sometimes I'm so busy reading everyone else's stories I forget about my own.. haha-- I'm subscribed to like a billion ongoing stories!  
**

**I really enjoyed the fun facts I got in response to the one I attached to the last chapter-- thanks for the laughs! **

**Fun Fact: When I was a really little girl... every summer before we would go to the shore (the beach for non-Jersey people) my father would make us watch Jaws. You know, the movie about the giant shark that kills woman, children, and grown men.... not to mention single-fin-ly dismantles a fishing boat or eight. Did I mention he also informed us that the movie was based off of a true story the occured in Atlantic City, NJ... mere miles from the beach we inhabited? Somehow I've managed to not be deathly afraid of the water! I think that the fun facts are more revealing of how messed up my parents were than me. They made me who I am today. :) **

**ACTION will return next chapter--- scouts honor (although I never was a scout so I'm not sure that you can trust it) **


	13. Trials and Taffeta

**Yo, so it's been a fun filled week! Friends home from foreign countries, a new job, migraine headaches, painkillers that made me giggle, and a new knowledge of my inability to use comma's correctly! :)**

**Shout out to betalicious RUBYSUN03 **

**and Beege24 the crazy comma commando! **

**To Miss Construed. challenge completed... hope you enjoy! POW! WHAM!  
**

* * *

**_Last time... _**

**_"I won't let you hurt her." Quinn was standing up to the vampire for me and I had to wonder what had changed._**

**_"I should inform you that if you don't stand down, not only will we end you, but we will take care of your sister and mother as well." Victor's grin grew when he saw Quinn's shoulders slouch. That's when I noticed as second void beyond the trees, Victor wasn't alone but his partner wasn't showing their face. Quinn started to move out of the way as I jumped out of the van. My hands were still bound and my guard had once again sold me out for him mom and sister. Victor looked nothing but pleased that the barrier between us had gone back to the driver's seat of the van with his tail between his legs. I tried to stand as confidently as one could with her hands tied behind her back._**

**_Victor's eyes widen as he looked above me and I heard a thud come from the roof of the van. I didn't have to turn to know it was Eric. He jumped off the roof and landed softly on the ground next to me._**

**_"Victor." He said so coldly I felt a shiver run though my body._**

**_

* * *

_**

Eric kept his eyes on Victor as he reached behind me to unbind my arms. I rubbed my wrists as I brought them forward. I was wondering why we weren't fighting. I could feel how furious Eric was and I could see how angry Victor was. I also noticed that the void that was in the woods was gone. Maybe now that Victor was alone he didn't feel that he had the upper hand.

"What's your problem?" Both vampires looked at me surprised by my questioning. Really, Eric should know me better than that.

"Pardon?" Victor was acting civilized as if he hadn't been trying to kill/turn me.

"Why are you trying to kill me? Or turn me? What is it you want?" I noticed Eric was no longer next to me, but positioned himself in front of me allowing me only enough room to see around him to Victor. Victor turned and looked behind him into the woods. "Whoever was back there is gone." I let him know I knew. His eyes widened for a moment but returned to his façade quickly.

"Originally I just wanted you out of the way. I am tired of hearing of the great Eric Northman and his little telepath. Ending you would be like a two for one. With a bond as tightly wound as you two have your death alone would nearly kill Northman, at the very least it would cripple him enough for me to do away with him." Victor shrugged as if it was no big deal. "When that didn't work and Russell called Felipe, I formed a new plan to make you mine."

"How very forthcoming of you, Victor." Eric smirked at Victor and I knew he already knew everything that Victor was saying.

"You have nothing on me. There is no reason for you to not know my thoughts; it is after all your word against mine." He smiled back.

"You're just like a jealous brother." Both vampires looked at me with confused expressions. "When I was a baby, before my parents died, my brother was so jealous of the attention I got he tried to sell me to a couple at the grocery store. You are acting like a child who is jealous because daddy is paying attention to someone else." Eric chuckled and Victor looked disgusted at my comparison.

"This isn't over." He growled at Eric before turning back towards the woods and leaving us to ourselves.

"See you at the hearing!" I waved mockingly from behind my wall of vampire. "What a jerk." My reaction was just more proof that I was getting way too used to the vampire world. I turned to see that Quinn and the van had disappeared at some point.

"The tiger took you?" Eric questioned as he reached down and took my hand walking us out of the forest.

"Blindfold and all." I said through my teeth, still fuming from the thought.

"So much for, 'they'll never look for us here'." He reminded me of my reason for staying at Alcide's.

I wonder how he found me. You don't think Alcide told him do you?" I was hoping I wouldn't have to live up to the promise that I would make him regret double crossing us.

"No, the were didn't know what had happened. He was as surprised to smell the tiger as I was." Eric looked disappointed that he couldn't seek retribution against Alcide.

"He didn't seem to know that you were there or I'm sure you wouldn't be in very good shape right now." I nudged his rib with my elbow reminding him that he was safe, even if I had been taken. "You're welcome by the way."

"For what?" He looked at me like I had eight heads.

"I let myself get kidnapped because I wanted him out of the house where you were vulnerable." He didn't like the use of the word vulnerable in describing him.

"You let yourself get kidnapped?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, it would have happened either way, but I still made sure you were safe." I let go of his hand and crossed my arms on my chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. He let me pout for a minute before reaching for my hand again. "What's the plan for tonight?" I asked without looking at him.

"We will meet Felipe at his estate and discuss Victor's recent behavior." I looked up and his eyes were far away deep in thought.

"Are we going to walk all the way…" I was going to say home when I realized I didn't know what we considered home and whether we could go there anyway, "wherever we're going?"

"I know you are not fond of flying. I was going to walk part way for your comfort. Besides, we are not due with Felipe for a few hours and no one will look for us here." He repeated my words about Alcide's with a wink before becoming serious. "Who was in the woods with Victor?" Eric asked about one of the things that had been on his mind.

"I don't know… a vampire." I shrugged.

"Did the tiger give you any information?" He looked down at me. I didn't know whether I should tell Eric the part about Victor thinking I made him too human. I was afraid he would agree and shut me out.

"He said that Victor wanted to turn me so he would have control over me, then he was going to send me to finally kill you." I mumbled and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Send you to finally kill me?" He repeated incredulously. I nodded. "Hmm…" His eyes were gone again, staring into the distance. Eventually Eric scooped me up in his arms and took to the air. I wasn't surprised when we didn't return to Alcide's. Instead we ended up on the lawn of the spooky house we had attempted to stay at the night before. When he saw that I wasn't moving towards the house with him he pulled me gently by the hand.

"Oh!" I had forgotten in all the excitement, "Bobby dropped off your new car." He grinned at the look I gave him. "And he said something about the house getting fixed… I'm guessing he means this one." Eric nodded. "There was something else… an envelope."

"I found it when I woke up, I asked Pam to retrieve it along with your things on her way to Felipe's." He waved his hand to let me know he was done discussing it. We were silent until we reached the porch. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream and what Quinn had said.

"Am I making you human?" I asked quietly. Eric looked at me like I had just spoken Spanish. Although knowing Eric, he probably knew Spanish. So maybe he looked at me like I spoke Martian. I didn't change my expression, so he'd know I was serious.

"You're being serious?" He asked as he stopped walking and stood before me. I nodded. Eric dipped his nose to my neck and took a deep breath. I heard his fangs pop out and he leaned back to look me in the eye. He opened his mouth and reached a hand up to feel his fangs. "Nope, I am still vampire." He leaned closer and kissed my cheek.

"What about the whole…" I put my hand to his chest and sent him love for a moment to feel the thud of his heart start and stop.

"You think you are making me human?" He asked seriously. I nodded. "Lover, I could do that with a jolt of electricity. Although I'm not sure why you are able to incite such a reaction in my body, it does not mean I am coming alive. Waking me up with it, that was interesting, but I am not human and I never will be again." He finished and I looked down at my feet. "Does this disappoint you, lover?" he asked as he lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Surprisingly, I'm more relieved than anything." I said as I let out a deep breath I had been holding.

"What made you think this?" He pulled me into the no longer spooky house. The foyer was clean and bright with new lights hung from the ceiling. Bobby had done a good job of getting things fixed up quickly. It was actually a beautiful house now that I wasn't scared of it.

"Something Quinn said," I mumbled, knowing he would realize I had kept something from him.

"You should not put too much thought into things the tiger says. He is all brawn, very little brain." Eric sat me on a large red sofa that sat in front of a fireplace. "Tell me, what did he say that got you thinking you were changing my nature?"

"He said that he heard Victor say that I made you more human than anything and that would be why I could kill you once turned." I spit it out quickly.

"There's something else you are not sharing with me." It wasn't a question. "Perhaps the dream that had you hyperventilating last night?" He asked with a knowing look.

I explained to him my dream from start to finish. I left nothing out this time, except Eric's "L" word proclamation. When I was done, he had the 'Sookie's out of her mind' look on his face again.

"You have the most interesting dreams, lover." He stared into my eyes as if he could catch a glimpse.

"Any person who has been through and seen everything I have over these last few years is bound to have messed up dreams." I defended myself.

"So Quinn and this dream convinced you that I was turning into a human?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes…. I don't know… maybe?" I was unsure of what I was thinking. I didn't really believe he was going to be un-undead, but everything seemed to point to that being the case. "Eric, I don't want you meeting your final death because I make you weak." I made sure to keep my voice from cracking. I wanted him to take me seriously.

"Ridiculous." He replied with a wave of his hand. He looked annoyed when I waited for more. "It is Victor's mistake if he truly believes you weaken me. If anything, I am stronger now than before." He added with a smile.

"All that good fae blood?" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No." Eric responded point blank. I looked at him making sure he knew I didn't believe him. He sat up and took my hands in his. "If anything, I have more to fight for now than before." He didn't give me time to respond. Instead he stood and pulled me up with him. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Get what over with? I thought we weren't due for a couple hours?" I was confused.

"Does punctuality really matter when you are walking into a trap?" Eric challenged with a smile.

"Trap?" I started to get nervous again. "What trap… and why would we walk into it if we know it's a trap?"

"We have to get Pam, Bill, and Ben out. Well, we have to get Pam out anyway." He smirked at me.

"Where are they?" I asked, the nerves building.

"I'd say they are currently in Victor and Felipe's clutches." He was calm and cool. I was freaking.

"What are you talking about? Felipe's with Victor? Why are we still here?" I started towards the door only to be grabbed and pulled back to the kitchen by Eric.

"I sent Pam and Bill to deliver the evidence. I'm sure they should be getting there about now. They will be fine." He gave me a confident look before pushing on the kitchen island as he had the night before. "Riddle me this, Stackhouse, what do you call it when a vampire has trouble at home?" Eric smirked before heading down the stairs.

"Are you kidding me? You're telling jokes?" I stayed at the top of the stairs.

"Not jokes, a riddle." He corrected me. I rolled my eyes and waited for his answer. He was in the darkness, down the creepy stairway, in the bat cave. "Grave Danger." I didn't even pretend to laugh, but heard him chuckle from beneath me.

When he reemerged, he had a long sword strapped to his side and a different set of clothing on. His legs were covered in brown leather and his white t-shirt clung to his chest and arms. Holy Hotness Northman, I thought to myself. When he noticed me ogling him, I quickly composed myself and shot him a dirty look.

"You're wearing white into battle? Isn't that a faux pas?" I asked trying to keep my eyes on his face. He winked, but then he turned serious. Finally.

"You should stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed me lightly, then started to the door.

"Like hell I'll stay here." I followed behind him. "I'm coming." When I caught up to him on the lawn I wrapped my arms around his waist so he couldn't take off without me.

"You know I could force you to stay, right?" He looked down at me, latched onto him like a barnacle to a ship. I just held on tighter. "It will be dangerous, lover. Are you sure?" I nodded and made sure my grip on him stayed strong.

We landed a few minutes later in front of a large estate. I thought of what Amelia used to say about men overcompensating for small anatomy with large homes and flashy cars. I looked at Eric and thought of his red corvette and realized it wasn't true in all cases. There were guards at either side of the gate as we approached.

"Eric Northman, to see the king." He nodded to the guards. They nodded back, then eyeballed me.

"Sookie Stackhouse, to see the king." I held my head up high and waited for them to open the gate. I tried my best to look confident and not hold Eric's hand as we entered the gate and made our way to the main doors.

"Calm down, lover... they are not going to start anything just yet. They still believe they have the advantage in this situation." He grabbed a hold of the hand that was twitching to be held, brought it to his lips and kissed it before continuing on into the house. We made it past another set of guards and into a large room. The room held a throne, where Felipe was currently seated. On one side of the room sat Victor looking rather smug. The other side of the room was packed with Pam, Ben, Bill, and a group of about six vampires I had never seen before. Eric confidently walked up the center to Felipe, ignoring all of the others in the room.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman, it is so nice to see you both again. I am sad that it is under such unfortunate circumstances." He nodded and Eric bowed. I gave my normal king-sized nod in his direction.

"Your highness, we thank you for making it a priority to address this problem." As Eric pretended to be gracious to Felipe I took a look around the room. Ben gave me a small smile and I noticed he was still in silver chains. The group of vampires that stood behind him were also confined by chains. I guessed that they were the ones Eric had asked Pam to collect for him.

"Yes, your child has brought it to my attention that you believe that Mr. Madden has been attempting to damage your property." Felipe looked at me when he said property and I tried not to give him the finger.

"Yes, Victor has been making new children at an alarming rate with no intention of training them. Instead he blindly aims them in the direction of my wife." Eric was staying calm outwardly, but I could feel anger and anticipation through the bond.

"And you have proof of this?" Felipe asked with a glint in his eye. He was definitely up to something. Pam pulled the gaggle of vampires in our direction and I took a step closer to Eric. She also handed Eric a small device. Eric opened the device to reveal a portable DVD player. The video started immediately. I could see Eric's house swarming with new vampires.

"Where is she?" I could now see the vampires crowding around Eric as they spoke. It was the part of the previous evening when I was hanging onto a ladder in between the walls.

"Who sent you?" Eric's voice was stronger and more assertive than the rest, easily overpowering them.

"Victor…" they seemed to hiss it. They were definitely new vampires, not smart enough to realize that Eric could tear them to pieces.

"What do you want?" Eric asked.

"We want the girl. Sookie…" A spokesman for the group had taken charge. My name on his lip still made my skin crawl. "Master wants her and he shall have her."

"Thank you, that will be all." Eric replied confidently. I watched as he took a few out on his way to the door. With the scene over Eric shut the contraption and faced Felipe who looked unimpressed.

"Anything else?" Pam pushed the vampires she was holding forward. I noticed for the first time they were all staring at me, licking their lips. "I suppose you are here to tell me that these are some of Victor's new children?"

"Yes, your highness. Pam and Bill caught them lurking around my bonded's home." Eric informed him.

"And why are they chained? Take those chains off immediately." He commanded. "His too." He added as he pointed at Ben who was still seated with Bill. Neither Pam nor Bill moved to do what was ordered.

"That will not be happening. They have been commanded by Victor to attack my wife and I will not allow that." Eric was standing taller, if that was possible. Felipe narrowed his eyes and looked furious.

"Are you blatantly disobeying my order?" Felipe spat at Eric. Before Eric could answer another group of vampires ran into the room.

"Your majesty, Nevada's under attack!" One of them screamed. I was pretty sure if he could sweat he would be drenched, he looked so nervous.

"What do you mean Nevada's under attack? By whom?" The king looked ready to kill and I was unhappily still standing in front of him.

"We think it may be California's doing…" The new vampire in the room almost seemed out of breath.

"Why would California attack us?" The king was standing at his throne now, upset, but thrilled to not be in California.

"I asked them to." A familiar voice floated into the room. I turned to the doors to see Russell, King of Mississippi, walking in casually. He had a right to be casual; it looked like he was being followed by a small army. I inched closer to Eric, who pulled me to his side.

"What are you doing, Russell?" Felipe stomped down off his throne, past Eric and me, and walked up to Russell.

"The other royalty and I have spoken. We do not like the way you handled Sophie Anne and we do not approve of your disregard to the bond and pledge of one of your sheriffs." Russell looked seriously into Felipe's eyes as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? I have done nothing to Northman's bonded and there was nothing illegal about my take over." Felipe rebutted.

"Ah, but you have disrespected the bond and pledge oath. We have been keeping a close eye on you Felipe. We know that you commissioned your second, Victor, to get Miss Stackhouse for you and dispose of her mate." Felipe looked furious. Russell looked past Felipe and smiled at me. "Ah, Miss Stackhouse, I do love seeing you. Would you mind so much coming to stand with me? We wouldn't want you to get blood all over your pretty self, would we?"

I looked around the room. Everyone was now on edge. Victor looked to be sneaking towards another set of doors, only to be blocked by who I would assume were some of Russell's group. Pam and Bill both stood ready to fight. I thought about poor Ben and the other new vamps, they would never make it out if they remained chained, defenseless. Felipe still stood in front of Russell, fuming. I noticed that the doorway was full again, this time it was Felipe's guards blocking the way. I turned to Eric, I was pretty sure, even without a bond, I would be able to feel how excited he was about getting to fight. His sword that had clung to his hip was already in hand.

His eyes were sweeping the room. I could almost see the battle plans forming in his head as he did it. For a moment he looked back to me, "Go with Russell, lover, I do not want you in the middle of this." He leaned down and kissed me. It was hard and passionate; I could feel his bloodlust pulsing through it.

When I turned back to Russell I noticed that Felipe was no longer in front of him.

"Perhaps, if you did not want her involved, you should have left her at home." Felipe was back to sitting on his throne. "Guards, release the vampires that they have chained up." Felipe's men walked over to Pam who simply gave up the reigns to a very satisfied looking vampire. He removed the chain as I watched someone else do the same to Ben. I couldn't help but think at least they would stand a fighting chance now. I also couldn't help but remember they all wanted to kill me. I was surprised that Eric stayed where he was; he seemed unconcerned at the moment.

"Victor, command them to finally kill the opposition." Felipe was calm. When I did a quick head count, it appeared that he had the bigger group.

"Kill them all and don't forget the girl. Make sure you bring her to me." Victor yelled to the group of newly released vampires. I braced myself for the attack. When it didn't come I looked to the group of vampires as they stood in the middle of the room smiling wickedly. "Do it! Now!" Victor spat at them. I saw Ben being held by Bill he seemed to be the only one struggling with not following orders.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Russell pulled me away from Eric and guided me to the wall. When we were flush with the wall his men covered us.

"What's happening?" I wasn't sure I should question a king, but I was so confused.

"Well, Felipe just commanded Victor to order his vampires to attack us and steal you away. Unfortunately for him, they are my vampires we snuck in, just in case I was late. We didn't want you to be stuck in a room with a whole lot of vampires that want to kill you." He smiled kindly.

The battle seemed to start the second Russell and I were safely out of the way. Russell was my own personal commentator. He made sure I knew who was being staked and by whom. I was surprised that there was no score board set up for him to keep a more accurate count. He explained in between battle commentary that he had gotten California to agree to the overthrow by allowing them to keep Nevada. He said he had no interest in owning so many states. His husband, the King of Illinois. would be taking over Arkansas. Russell only had eyes for Louisiana… and the sheriff and telepath that came along with it.

I watched as Eric wielded his sword like the warrior he had been raised to be. It took all that was in me to ignore the bond. His bloodlust had me ready to rush past Russell's guards to join in the battle and claim Eric in the middle of the room. I cringed as I watched limbs fly across the room and blood splatter everywhere. Eric's clean white shirt was no longer white; it was covered with vampire bits. The main players all seemed to be left standing. Eric and Pam were back to back surrounded by a circle of Felipe's vampires. Bill was still standing near the wall with an unconscious Ben on the floor at his feet. I was thankful someone was watching over him and keeping him from killing me at the same time. Victor and Felipe were at opposite ends of the room from each other fighting their ways to the exits. Cowards.

A few vampires made an attempt to reach the spot that held a greener version of me and an overly giddy Russell. They never got very far. Russell leaned down to tell me over the screams filling the room that the battle was almost over and we were definitely winning. I suddenly got nervous. If Eric's bloodlust was any indication, there would be some very hungry vampires very soon and I was the only human in the room. As if sensing my fear, Russell grabbed my hand and patted it with his own.

"Miss Stackhouse, when the battle is over this home will be mine. Please feel free to take your beloved into one of the many rooms to care for him and clean him up." He raised my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. It amazed me that he could be so elegant while we stood to the side of a bloodbath. I smiled as best as I could. He seemed to understand and turned back to the battle. Most of Felipe's vampires were down or dead. Felipe and Victor stood shoulder to shoulder in the middle of the room with Eric, Pam, and Russell's vampires surrounding. Russell's vampires inched closer ready to attack. Eric rushed in front of them and grabbed a hold of Victor.

"He's mine." The excitement through the bond tripled at his declaration and I closed my eyes afraid of what he would do to Victor.

"Northman!" Russell's voice yelled over the crowd. I peeked to see him pushing through his guards and approaching Eric and the others. Victor was still hanging from Eric's hand and Felipe was being held by several vampires. Eric stopped whatever he was about to do, which looked like he was going to remove Victor's arm.

"Your Majesty." Eric bowed a little in Russell's direction never letting go of Victor. Eric seemed put together but he was raging inside and I could feel it.

"Mr. Northman, if you wouldn't mind I will have Victor put away for you to handle at another time. I'm sure you would like to take your time with him." Eric looked from Victor to Russell and then to me.

When his eyes hit me he dropped Victor to the floor and headed towards me. I felt hunted and naked by the look in his eye. Without a word he had me pressed into the wall, his lips harshly taking mine. I could feel the vampire viscera leaking from his shirt through mine as he pressed me as far into the wall as he could. When he let me breathe, (which I wasn't sure was going to happen) I tried to get his attention.

"Eric!" I yelled in his face. I could feel in the bond he was pretty far gone and unless I wanted to be naked and indented into the wall I was currently resting on, I had to get his attention. I did the only thing I could think of as his eyes stared intently on my breasts and his lips starting coming in to take my breath once again. I slapped him, as hard as I could. He snapped out of it at least for a moment and finally met my eyes. "Take me to a room!" I commanded, hoping he'd stay lucid enough to get me out of there.

With his vampire speed I found myself in a room that was nicer than even Eric's. I didn't have time to take it in because before the door was closed Eric was back on me. With everything in me I pushed him off of me, he must have been a bit better off because he let me. I looked him over. Head to toe blood. "Shower." I commanded again and my wish came true. Apparently the idea of removing our clothing didn't occur to Eric since I found we were under the spray of the shower, fully clothed. ___He had done what I asked, so I couldn't really argue with him as he peeled the soaked clothing from our bodies under the steady stream of water. He took care of both his blood lust and the task of cleaning up at the same time._

When he was finally somewhat sated, I lie spent on the large bed the room provided. A knock at the door pulled me from my coma and I quickly covered up as Eric strolled to the door naked as the day he was born. When he returned to the bed he held the bag that I had left at Alcide's. Apparently Pam had done a good job in picking up our things and I was grateful, considering the clothes I had arrived in were soaking wet and covered in blood and guts.

Before I got dressed, Eric rechecked every inch of my body again to make sure I wasn't injured during the battle or during his bloodlust. When he was satisfied I wasn't harmed I opened my bag hoping to find something that at least matched. I gasped when I saw nothing but my ten year old prom dress lying in the bottom of the bag along with some pants and a shirt for Eric.

"What happened to my clothes?" I yelled with my head halfway in the bag. "The bag is empty except your clothes! I am going to kill Pam!" Eric joined me by the bag leaning in to see. He pulled out his clothing leaving behind my dress.

"That is not mine." He said with a smirk as he pointed to the lavender and toile that was now partly sticking out of the bag.

"Give me your clothes." I demanded.

"What? No." He clutched them closer to his chest. He smiled as he pulled out the dress and laid it across the bed.

"Eric, I am not leaving in that and you ruined my other clothes with your impatience! At least give me your shirt." I held out my hand waiting for him to give into me. With his vampire speed he pulled the clothes on in a flash.

"Lover, get dressed we should be leaving unless you would like to spend the day here." He turned his back on me and headed out of the room, leaving me alone with the taffeta. I looked over to the clothes I had come in, they were ruined. I grumbled as I pulled the gown over my naked body. I actually considered just leaving naked, but figured that would give Pam just too much joy. I stomped out of the room to find Eric leaning against the wall outside the door.

"I hate you." I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest, covering the extensive beading that was all the rage when I went to my prom.

"Oh Sookie, you look like one of the pastries I loved as a human!" Pam was coming up the hall to meet us. I didn't need a blood bond with her to know she was enjoying my misery.

"What did you do with my clothes?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." She was back to emotionless Pam. She turned away from me. She obviously had no intention of giving me normal clothing. "Master, I am having Victor taken to Fangtasia. He can share a room with Tony." Room, in other words a cell.

"Very good, Pam. Will you be taking Ben home?" He asked and I was glad to hear he would still be under Pam's tutelage.

"Yes Master. I will keep him under control until you dispose of Victor and his commands are voided." She smiled wickedly before walking away.

"What's going to happen to Victor and Felipe?" I asked quietly. I wanted to be mad at Eric, but my curiosity was greater.

"I would assume that Felipe has already been taken care of, but the new King is being kind enough to let me handle Victor." He kept his face blank, but I could feel how happy he was at the thought of taking care of Victor, slowly and painfully.

"Oh." I wanted to ask about Russell becoming King and what happened to all the new born vampires Eric had Pam catch for him, but I was exhausted and my mouth wasn't working correctly.

"Let's go home, lover. I'll take care of Victor tomorrow." He took my hand and we walked to his new corvette that was already pulled out front. He laughed as he stuffed my dress into the tiny car. When he finally got me into the car he climbed in himself and started towards the 'no longer creepy' house by the lake. He stayed quiet as I pouted in my prom dress, but I could tell how entertained he was through the bond.

"Why did the vampire not have any friends?" I broke the silence after it started to annoy me. He looked over at me with a smirk. I could tell he knew the answer, but he was willing to play along.

"Why not, dear one?" He asked attempting to hide his smile.

"Because he was a pain in the neck." I glared at him and lifted a brow as he laughed. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, laying a soft kiss as he did.

* * *

**Action! Action! we want Action! A-C-T (clap clap clap) I-O-N!**

**I would like to thank Google Search for my cornier than normal Vampire jokes! and Miss Construed for the challenge!  
**

**PS. I'm acting as MARY in my church's LIVE NATIVITY. What can I say? I like farm animals and the petting zoos look at me funny! Anyway- I just started to realize what I got myself into... I have to look lovingly at a man older than my father and a plastic doll--- I am so screwed! On a positive note.. I'll be the first tattooed Mary at my church! Yeah! **


	14. Disco and Death

**Thanks to my beta RubySun03**

**and thanks to Beege24 for your support when the pressure almost crushed me with a downpour of lemon dreams. **

**Nothing else to really say just yet... so enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Last time....**

_"Let's go home, lover. I'll take care of Victor tomorrow." He took my hand and we walked to his new corvette that was already pulled out front. He laughed as he stuffed my dress into the tiny car. When he finally got me into the car he climbed in himself and started towards the 'no longer creepy' house by the lake. He stayed quiet as I pouted in my prom dress, but I could tell how entertained he was through the bond._

_"Why did the vampire not have any friends?" I broke the silence after it started to annoy me. He looked over at me with a smirk. I could tell he knew the answer, but he was willing to play along._

_"Why not, dear one?" He asked attempting to hide his smile._

_"Because he was a pain in the neck." I glared at him and lifted a brow as he laughed. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, laying a soft kiss as he did._

* * *

I was asleep by the time we made it to the house by the lake. Eric must have carried me in and tucked me into bed, because that was where I woke up in the morning, still in the prom dress. I peeled the now painful toile out of my skin as I rose. I lifted the skirt to see the toile had indented a pattern into my legs as I slept. I looked to the sleeping vamp still on the bed and considered my options of retribution.

That was how I found myself digging through what I assumed would have been Pam's closet at one time. It appeared that Pam was very into disco in the seventies. I cheered when I found what I was looking for, "Jackpot!" I yelled to no one. I pulled the oversized makeup case out of the bottom of the closet and drug it to the bed and the dead to the world Vampire sheriff of area five. When I opened it up I almost cried tears of joy when I saw an industrial sized container of body shimmer. I laughed quietly to myself, even though I could probably scream at the top of my lungs and still not wake him up.

I unscrewed the top of the shimmery glittery powder and thanked God for the days of disco. I pulled the sheet off of my vampire and was not surprised to see him already naked for me. I was finishing up the last of his skin when I noticed a note sitting on the bedside table.

_Lover, _

_I did not remove your dress for fear that I would wake you. It has been a long week and I wanted you to get much needed rest. Feel free to go through Pam's things, they may be a bit old fashion, but I'm sure you will be able to find something suitable. _

_If you insist on going to work this evening, which I'm sure you will, take my car. I have set the GPS to get you there. Go under the menu and choose the location: Shifter's dump. I will see you tonight after I meet with Victor for a bit. Try to stay out of trouble until then. _

_E_

I almost felt bad for the glittery sparkles that were currently covering Eric from head to toe. Almost. I got up from the bed and headed back over to Pam's old closet. I walked in, but not without another glance at my twinkling vamp. I laughed, then went to the task of finding something to wear home. I resisted some of the silver lame halters and skin tight bell bottoms. The further I got myself into the closet, the older the clothes appeared to get. I found outfits ranging from the forties to the late seventies throughout. I picked out the most boring, normal looking thing I could find and pulled it on. I hung my prom dress up in its place hoping it would get lost in the museum of clothing.

Walking out of the closet, happy to be out of the torturous dress, I came upon my vampire once again. I found myself laughing out loud, wishing I could ditch my responsibly to Sam to see Eric's reaction. For the first time I could remember I actually considered calling out to be with Eric. This realization scared me into kissing my shiny sleeping Eric goodbye and leaving as quickly as my feet and his corvette would allow me.

I did as Eric told me and rolled my eyes when I saw that he had indeed labeled Merlotte's as 'Shifter's dump'. For a thousand year old man, he could be so immature. I giggled again when I pictured him waking up this evening. It was still a few hours until sundown so I pushed it to the back of my mind to think on later. When I reached Sam's I realized I was without a uniform. I hopped out of the car anyway; making sure it was secure and walked into the back of Merlotte's.

Sam was seated at his desk and looked relieved to see me standing before him.

"Cher, everything alright?" He stood from his seat and walked over to hug me.

"Everything's fine." I smiled and looked down at my clothes, suddenly feeling ashamed that I obviously wasn't coming from home. "I need to borrow another uniform." I looked at my feet as my cheeks filled with red. I was thankful that my sneakers hadn't been ruined through the whole battle. At least I had those.

"Oh, come on Sook." Sam sounded a bit disgusted as he led me down the hall to the store room. He pulled out my size and handed it to me. When I finally looked up he seemed flustered. I grabbed the uniform bracing myself for the 'Eric's no good' speech once again. That reminded me, I should swing by Walmart and pick up some invitations to throw my 'Everybody hates Eric and Sookie party'.

"Sookie?" Sam was saying my name; I had apparently left my body for a moment.

"Sorry Sam. I was just thinking about throwing a party." I smiled the crazy Sookie smile everyone was familiar with. "Thanks for the uniform!" I ran to the ladies room to change before he could say anything else.

The afternoon went smoothly. I didn't spill a million things or forget my orders. It was a little before sunset when I started screwing up again. I was almost knocked over with the feeling of anger followed shortly with amusement. I sighed, grateful that he at least had a good sense of humor about the whole thing. It wasn't until about a half an hour later that I felt frustration and annoyance building through the bond. I imagined he was starting to figure out that glitter was the herpes of craft supplies. Once it was on you, it was never coming off. I ignored it as best I could and went back to my job.

I was almost done with the early dinner shift when I heard the door slam open. I turned on my heel to see a very angry and very clothed Viking stomping towards me. He grabbed my arm and despite the stares and murmurs pulled me into the back hallway. I had never see Eric so covered up before; he even had a hood pulled over his head in attempt to hide the tiny crystals on his face catching the lights. I bit my lip trying not to smile as he pushed me into the wall trapping me with his arms on either side of my head.

"It's not coming off." He said quietly as he leaned down closer to my face.

"What's not coming off?" I was surprised how steady my voice was, considering I was holding back laughter.

"You know what's not coming off." His voice was stern as he pulled the hood off his head revealing his face to his lights. It looked like diamonds. I put my hand over my mouth to hold in the giggles that were starting to escape. "I am supposed to be subjecting Victor to hours of pain. I cannot go looking like this." He was talking through his gritted teeth. I probably should have been afraid, but it was just too funny.

"You're beautiful." I tried to sound serious between snorts of laughter.

"Lover, do not try my patience. You will not be happy when I seek vengeance in this matter." He narrowed his eyes at me and I put all my strength into not laughing.

"I'm sorry." I bit the inside of my cheek after taking a deep breath.

"Are you going to help me get this off or do you intend to anger me further?" He ducked his head down as someone walked into the back hall. They headed to the men's room, but I was sure the crowd in the bar was dying to know what was going on and had sent him as a spy. When Eric looked back up he gave me a challenging look. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, let me tell them I'm leaving." I stooped under his arm and walked back into the bar. I let the new waitress know that I was done and caught her up on any tables I had left.

When I entered the back hall Eric was nowhere to be seen. I walked into Sam's office to say goodbye and get my purse. Upon exiting Merlotte's I saw him. He was leaning against his car, face towards the sky. The moon wasn't quite full but it still shined beautifully down on Eric. He was beautiful. Not because of the glitter, the glitter made him look downright silly. I smiled as I watched him watching the sky above.

He smirked as I approached, "Very funny, lover, very funny indeed." I knew I was in trouble and hoped his revenge would be quick and painless.

"You made me be in that awful dress all night." I pouted, hoping to take the edge off of whatever he was planning to do to me.

"You will get no pity from me, lover." He raised an eyebrow at me, knowing exactly what I was trying to do.

"Fine, let's go." I climbed into the car and let him shut the door behind me. On the way to the farmhouse I noticed how quiet he was and I hoped he wasn't plotting. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked watching his face carefully.

"Oh, you'll find out when I'm ready, but I assure you it will not make you happy. You won't know when it's coming or what it will be, but you'll know it's me." He smiled wickedly.

When we got to my house I was filled with anxiety. I had a feeling that it was all part of his revenge. I tried to forget the war I had started as I led him to my bathroom. I sat him on the side of the tub and took out my make up remover. About a million cotton balls and an empty bottle of makeup remover later Eric was mostly glitter free.

"There." I blew the hair out of my face and sat down hard on his knee. He chuckled at my exhaustion and ran his arm around my waist. He laid a soft 'glitter free' kiss on my shoulder in thanks for my hard work.

"You would not have had to remove it had you not covered me in it." He pointed out as he rubbed his face against my arm.

"You wouldn't have been covered in it had you just let me wear your clothes home last night." I admit, I was still pouting a bit. He ignored me.

"I suppose I will visit with you until you sleep and then go and see to Victor." He said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh by all means, don't feel obligated to stay with me if you have torturing to do." I stood from his knee, knocking his arms off of me and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't stop until I was at the front door, holding it open. I knew I was being a bit sensitive, but I was already on edge from Eric's prank war declaration. I had a feeling he would kick my butt in any kind of war, except maybe one that took place under the sun. The more I thought about it though; he would probably find some way to win that kind too.

"Sookie, I do not feel obligated to be here so shut the door." Eric responded as he made himself comfortable on my couch. Annoyed, I went to shut the door when something caught my eye. I saw a small blinking red light coming from the woods.

"Eric?" I whispered at the same time his phone rang.

"I am here." I heard him speak into it as he stood and walked into the back bedroom. I stepped foot onto the porch, squinting in the darkness to see what could be blinking at me. Hell, vampires were real, I wondered if it could be Rudolph. I giggled a bit at the thought. As I reached the top of the porch steps the red light was no longer blinking, but a steady glow. Not a second later I heard a soft whistle and felt a tiny pinch in my neck. Everything slowly went black as I watched the steps in front of me appear to come closer. I was falling.

I was disoriented to say the least, when I finally woke up.

"Eric?" I called, even with my eyes still closed. I searched the bond and couldn't feel him except a tiny hum of his existence. "Eric?" I whined the second time even though I knew he wasn't there. I tried to move, but found myself to be held down by something.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, you are finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if we over drugged you." I heard Victor and had no desire to open my eyes and see him. I did anyways. I had to know where I was.

"Why aren't you getting tortured?" I asked sharply. Eric was wearing off on me in the worst ways. I should not have been giving attitude to a vampire at all, let alone when I was without Eric and strapped to a wall.

"I escaped." He said simply, as if it were no big deal. I looked him over. He appeared to be a bit paler than normal, but otherwise unscathed. Eric would be pissed, I worried that I couldn't feel his anger that he should be experiencing. Not only had Victor escaped, but he must have noticed at this point that I was missing.

"How did you get me?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my own voice asking the question out loud.

"I had the tiger shoot you with a tranquilizer." He smiled evilly and my stomach flipped.

"Quinn?" I asked for clarification. When he nodded I held back expletives and tears. I guess that was one less invitation I would have to send out for the party. Eric would surely kill him before then.

"Not that I care what you think, but he only did it because I convinced him he was helping you. Stupid creature, really." He shook his head at the thought. Unfortunately for Quinn, the 'why' wouldn't really matter when it came to whether or not Eric would kill him.

"The king is dead, why bother at all anymore?" I asked, suddenly exhausted by all the most recent activity in my life. I had almost gotten used to normal life since the 'thing 1&2' experience had ended. I guess when it rains, it pours.

"Revenge." I was tiring quickly of his short answers.

"You know Eric's going to rip your skin off, wait for it to regrow, and then rip it off again, right?" I was disgusted I had such a thought. Was I channeling Eric these days?

"Oh my dear, I have no doubt that is what the Viking wishes to do. Perhaps I'll try that on him later." He was smiling again and I was sick.

"He'll find me and he'll kill you." I ignored Victor's previous threat to make one of my own.

"He won't have to find you." He stated plainly. I looked at him waiting for an explanation. "He's here." With that said he knocked loudly on the metal door to his left. The lock clanked and the door swung open with a thud. A vampire I recognized as Fat Tony pushed in a chair that held Eric. It appeared Victor made a friend while being held at Fangtasia. I didn't need the bond to tell me Eric was fuming, but I missed being able to feel him regardless.

"Eric!" I squeaked as I saw he was once again being restrained by silver.

"What is the point of all of this, Victor? You've lost your king, your position, and will soon lose your existence. Just give up and I will make your death faster than I had originally planned." Eric was his always assertive and confident self.

"The point?" Victor repeated. "Well, I'm going to let you watch as I enjoy your bonded before I drain and turn her." Tony stood behind Eric's chair and smiled widely at me. "After I turn her, I will have her kill you. Then she will be mine for eternity."

"Why not kill me yourself?" Eric was egging him on. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Because I would like Miss Stackhouse to do it." He replied and you could tell there was no room for argument. "For now, I will leave you. I am sure you have much to discuss." I hoped he would walk out, but first he came to stand directly in front of me. "I will return shortly and we will begin our fun." He roughly grabbed my breast, earning a growl from Eric. Victor blew me a kiss and left us with Tony trailing behind him. I resisted the urge to throw up and/or cry.

"Are you alright?" Eric was staring into my eyes.

"Considering…" I answered as honestly as I could. I wasn't in pain or dead, but I was strapped to a wall being told I was going soon experience some sort of 'fun' with Victor as Eric watched. "Why can't I feel you?" my voice shook a little more than I had hoped.

"You've been drugged. As much as I prefer to feel you, I am glad you cannot feel any pain, dear one." He looked me over and I wondered whose pain he was referring to, his current or my own to come. I didn't feel drugged. Maybe a little lighter than usual, but coherent.

"What are we going to do?" I asked hoping to hear those four little words every girl in my situation would be longing to hear, 'I have a plan'.

"Do not worry, I will think of something." Said the vampire chained to the chair by silver. I rolled my eyes at him and shifted uncomfortably hoping to find that I wasn't attached to the wall as securely as they had hoped.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you had just killed him. You had to torture him." I chastised Eric. He looked up at me with a smirk.

"Are you blaming this on me?" He asked, bitterly amused.

"Yes." I answered narrowing my eyes at him.

"Perhaps you should consider we would not be here if you hadn't wandered outside on your own." He shot back at me.

"Oh, you are so not going to blame this on me!" I whispered loudly in his direction, not wanting to let anyone listen in on our argument.

"But you can blame it on me? That doesn't seem fair, now does it, lover?" He asked between gritted teeth. I guess my arguing with him wasn't helping him plan. I suppose he was right, too. It was Victor's fault. I stayed quiet. He seemed appeased with that and I could see he went back into deep thought. After what seemed like an eternity of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"Eric?" I whispered in a small voice. He broke out of his thought and met my eyes. "Just in case, I mean if we don't get out of this…" He waited for me to finish, "If he makes me a vampire, I don't want to be a vampire." I tried to ask him to save me from such a fate without asking him. Eric's eyes softened.

"It will not go that far. Trust me, Sookie." He spoke with sincerity and I tried my best to stifle my fear. Eric's head turned quickly to the door suddenly before he whispered to me, "Close your eyes, lover." I did as I was told as I heard the metal door squeak open. "Why Tony, it is so good to see you again. Played any good bar games lately?" Eric spoke condescendingly to the vampire that had entered the room. "How's the tongue?"

"All grown back. No thanks to you and your little family." Tony said bitterly. If I wasn't restrained to the wall I would have found it interesting that he called me and my vampires a family. I guess that's what we were though. Eric, Pam, Bill, me, and even Ben if he made it through the week… we were an odd little family. "What's wrong with her?"

"Your idiot leader pumped her tiny human body full of drugs. What do you think is wrong with her?" Eric was speaking through his teeth again, obviously annoyed with Tony's presence and questions.

"Well, since she's out again, I'm sure Victor won't mind me taking her down and looking over her condition." I could hear the desire in his voice. I braced myself for what was to come.

"You will not touch my pledged." Eric said firmly. I felt Tony's hand run along my waist and then up and along my arms. My skin was crawling and it was taking everything in me to not shiver in disgust.

I heard the restraints click and made my body feel like dead weight as I dropped into Tony's stubby fingered hands. He allowed my arms and head to fall back as he turned to move me further into the room. As we passed Eric, I peeked out of my closed eyes to see him nod in the direction of the silver draped across his arm. I allowed my hand that was hanging back behind Tony to grab hold of it, freeing Eric's arm and arming myself in one act.

"I owe you this after what you and your children did to me." Tony growled at Eric as he laid me on a cold hard table.

"Ben is not my child." Eric picked the least important part of the statement to comment on. I gripped the chain in my fist as it hung from the table.

"Well then, I owe you this after what you let that bitch and her young vampire do to me." I could hear that Tony was facing away from me and chanced opening my eyes. We were to the side of Eric now and there was a table filled with torturing fun above my head. I gulped as quietly as I could when I saw it, knowing that they had intended to use those tools on me.

"You dare call Pam a bitch? She will greatly enjoy showing you how bitchy she can be if she makes it here before we kill you." Eric smiled and I understood now that he was distracting Tony for me.

"We?" Tony asked with a snicker. "You're alone here, Northman." He sounded cocky and overconfident, much like Eric.

"Am I?" Eric asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. I took that as my cue and sat up quickly, wrapping the silver chain around Tony's voice box. He yelped as he fell back onto me, smashing me against the table and knocking the wind out of me. "Sookie, push him this way." Eric commanded from his chair. I got my feet positioned under Tony's back and pushed with everything I had. He barely budged. So I pulled the silver tighter and tried again. This time he flew in Eric's direction. Eric grabbed him with the one hand he had and held on tight.

"What now?" I asked out of breath.

"Move the chain to bind his hands. Then undo mine." He held on tight to Tony as I peeled the chain from his neck. Melted skin stuck to the chains as I pulled it from his body. I was surprised I didn't gag from the sight and smell, but I was focused. I pulled his hands together behind his back as Eric gripped his arm to the point of breaking it. I wrapped the chain around his wrists several times before wrapping them in between, praying they would hold.

"Done." I confirmed breathlessly. Maybe the drugs were still affecting me after all.

"Now come take the chain from around my chest and I'll take it from…" His voice stopped as he faced the door again. "Do you see something you could use as a weapon?" He whispered, his eyes narrowing towards the door.

"Other than you?" I asked frantically. The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smirk before he returned to looking fierce. I turned to the table to see lots of cutting tools and a single wooden stake. I had to assume they planned on using it on Eric if he got out of hand. I grabbed it and headed to stand behind the door as Eric nodded me in that direction. I was shaking when I heard the door lock clank once again. My hands were sweating and I clutched the stake to my chest hoping I wouldn't drop it. Eric was facing forward, acting as if nothing had changed and Tony wasn't on the floor under his foot.

"What is going on in here?" Victor sounded furious. I was thankful he didn't slam the door open or I would have been smashed into the cement wall behind me. I gripped the stake as I jumped from behind the door, aiming it for Victor's back. Buffy I am not, I was too slow. Victor turned and his hand went around my throat, as my body went into the metal door.

"Ouch." I squeaked out.

"What are you up to, my dear?" Victor sneered at me. He thankfully had not noticed the piece of wood that was in my hands as he moved to press his body into mine. "Excited to get started? I admit I was getting a bit excit…" His words stopped as the sliver of wood pressed into his chest thanks to his own movement. He looked down for a split second before emitting a powerful scream in my face. It didn't end there; soon he was spewing blood and liquefying all down the front of me. I screamed along with him until mine was the only voice to be heard. Without Victor holding me up, I fell to the floor into the puddle that was formally known as Victor.

I don't know how long I stared at the floor, but I didn't hear Eric as he called my name. I didn't hear Tony as he protested his captivity. I didn't even hear when Pam and Ben entered the room. That is, until Pam slapped me. Eyes wide I looked up to see the two of them standing before me, Pam looking thoroughly amused.

"She smells good." I heard Ben say as he stared down at me.

"Down boy…" Pam disciplined him before looking to me. "Isn't this fantastic, Eric chained to a chair and Sookie the hero." Pam smirked at me.

"Eric!" I hated to admit it, but I had forgotten he was chained to a chair on the other side of the room. I pulled myself off the floor and threw myself in his direction. "Where's Tony?" I asked with more fear in my voice than usual.

"We gave him a head start." Ben answered smiling, quickly taking after his adoptive mama with the desire to hunt.

"I'm teaching Ben how to hunt down the enemy." Pam added proudly.

"Well that's just great!" I pulled on Eric's chains a little harder than I should have and received a hiss in response from him. Pam and Ben looked confused by my anger, "If I get knocked out, kidnapped, or injured again, I'm coming for you and you!" I pointed at Pam and Ben before I ripped one of the chains off of Eric without any care.

Pam chuckled, "You're adorable when you are angry, little Sookie."

"Well I'm gonna be downright precious if you two don't go get Tony and make sure he stops coming after me right now!" I shouted, exasperated as I ripped another chain off of Eric.

"Lover…" Eric attempted to get my attention.

"And you!" I cut him off while removing the chain that was holding his ankles together. "This is the third time this week you've ended up in silver chains! Get yourself together before you get killed!" That's right, I was yelling at Eric for being careless. I threw the last chain in the pile with the others and stood leaving the room behind. The silver was too tempting while I was fuming at the vampires in my life. I thought I heard Pam mumble something about Eric losing his touch before she was silenced.

Eric was behind me a moment after I made it out of the big metal door. He didn't stop me, he just let me stomp away, him following behind. When I finally found my way out of the building I was faced with a forest of trees. I crossed my arms over my blood drenched chest, angry that there was most likely no way out of this without the help of Eric. I knew he was behind me, but he had yet to say anything.

"I killed someone, again." I looked up at him with wide eyes. I felt my lip quiver, but I didn't want to be sad, I wanted to be angry.

"You did what you had to. You protected me and yourself, dear one." Eric finally moved forward to touch me, but I backed away. He stepped closer again, "I am sorry you had to go through this." I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I didn't back away this time. "I'm sorry I can't make this all go away. If I thought me leaving you alone would give you everything you want and keep you safe, I would consider it, but it won't."

I gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, I wouldn't consider it. You are mine." He smirked.

I turned away from him and started walking through the woods. He stayed silent and close behind me. When I would trip he would catch me and place me back on my feet. When I would stop to breathe, he would stop. He did this for at least an hour without saying a word or trying to force me into speaking. I didn't know where we were or where we were going, I just knew I couldn't stand still. I had to keep moving. Still deep in the woods, I finally stopped to face him when I reached the shore of a rather large body of water.

"Where are we going?" I sighed, defeated, settling myself on the edge of the water.

"I don't know, lover. You are leading the way." His face was blank. He walked into the water until he was calf deep. I watched as he removed the hooded sweatshirt he had been wearing to hide the glitter earlier. He tossed it to me before removing his t-shirt. I could see where the silver had burned him through the cotton material that had been covering him. I was about to explain to him that I was in no mood for skinny dipping when he bent with his shirt in hands and dipped it into the water. He approached me slowly, dripping wet shirt in hand.

"What are you doing?" I was so confused by his actions until he crouched down and began to wipe my face with his t-shirt. I had forgotten that I was covered in Victor. I would have to ask Sam for yet another uniform next time I worked, there was no way all the blood was coming out. Eric held my chin in his hand as he gently cleaned the blood off my face. Next he peeled the sticky shirt off of me and over my head.

"Better?" He asked quietly, but emotion had still not returned to his face. I nodded. He pulled the hooded sweatshirt over my head leaving him bare-chested. He appeared to be pouting.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned that something had occurred that I didn't realize.

"I didn't get to torture and kill Victor." He pulled me to my feet. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you take me home?" I asked as I stood, the sweatshirt he had given me falling down to my knees. Without a word, he pulled me up into his grasp and took off into the sky.

I was somewhat surprised when he took me to my farmhouse instead of one of his many homes, but I wasn't going to argue with small favors. Instead I made my way to the front door hoping to find Amelia home to let me in, god only knew where my things had gone after the week I had just had. Instead I found Pam and Ben sitting on my old porch swing, waiting.

"Yes?" I asked with more attitude then you should ever give a vampire. Pam stood with Ben following.

"We finished off Tony, Miss Sookie. You seemed really upset before, so we found him and we finally killed him." Ben looked remorseful, Pam looked bored.

"Thank you for letting me know, Ben." I smiled as best as I could at the young vampire.

"Pam…" Eric was standing beside me on the porch, "call a meeting for tomorrow night. Insist that all vampires in the area attend. We have a house full of badly made vampires that need to be taught our ways." I reached over and put my hand in his. He didn't kill all the vampires Victor had made. He was keeping them safe until they could be properly reared.

"Adopt a vampire?" I looked up at him and smiled past all the pain I was feeling from earlier.

"Something like that." He smiled down at me as he raised our entwined hands to his face, brushing his lips against my fingers.

"Come on, kid. Let's get out of here before things get sickening. Let's go annoy Compton." Pam grumbled as she walked off the porch. Ben strayed behind for a moment eyeing me.

"Bye Miss Sookie. I hope I get to see you soon." He grinned at me and walked past Eric and me on his way off the porch. "Bye, Grandpa. See you tomorrow night." He waved and with a laugh from Pam they were rushing off towards the woods.

Eric was silent for a moment as he stared after them, "Did that boy just call me Grandpa?" He sounded astounded and a little disgusted.

I nodded, "That's what it sounded like." I laughed as his mouth hung open and his brow creased. "I wonder if Pam's making him call her mommy." I speculated out loud. Eric was still staring at the woods when I felt him start to move away from me, his hand still holding mine.

"Grandpa…" He mumbled to himself as his boot hit the first step.

"Whoa there, Gramps!" I yelled as I yanked on his hand. He stopped turning to look at me.

"First, that idiot calls me grandpa and now you speak to me as if I'm a horse?" He asked as he slowly came back to stand in front of me.

"You were about to drag me off into the woods again all because… what? You feel old? You don't like the idea of your child's child calling you the only thing he can use to identify your position over him. He doesn't understand vampires yet. He knows Pam is taking care of him and that she is your child. Sorry, Grandpa, but that's kinda what you are to him. And newsflash… you're old." I held tight to his hand keeping him in place, symbolically anyway. We both knew he could easily remove himself from my grasp. Hell, he could just take my hand or me with him if he really wanted to leave.

He scowled.

"Correct him tomorrow." I walked so that I stood in front of him, stood on my toes, and kissed the line on his chin. "Come inside, I'll clean us up and then you can remind me why I put up with you." I smiled in hopes of lightening a tense mood.

"Why _you_ put up with _me_?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh." I nodded before testing the door. It was locked and no one was home. I huffed, "I don't suppose you could break into the house?" He was already smirking when I turned to look at him.

"Lover, of course I could, but there is no need." He pulled out a set of keys and inserted them into the lock.

"Why do you have keys to my house?" I poked his arm.

"I like to be prepared." He smiled proudly.

"How did you get them?" I asked as I entered behind Eric.

"I made a copy of yours while you slept." He waved it off as if it were nothing.

"You know, you're supposed to wait until I offer to give you keys." I stared at him.

"That would take forever and although I have forever, I did not feel like waiting." He walked to the spare bedroom. I followed behind and watched him open the hidey hole revealing a stack or two of folded clothing. He removed sleep pants, boxers, and a t-shirt before shutting it. I put a hand on my hip and cocked an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"I know… you like to be prepared." I turned and walked out of the room, hearing him chuckle behind me.

Eric took 45 minutes in the shower making sure no trace of Victor was left on my body. He spent the next two hours in my bed making sure there was no trace of Tony or Victor's scent left on my body. Falling back on to the bed exhausted Eric pulled me to his chest and smiled into my hair.

"Have I properly reminded you why you put up with me?" I heard laughter rumble in his chest as he spoke softly. I pinched his ribs and he jumped, more from surprise than from pain I was sure.

It was decided at the meeting the next night that all of the vampires Victor had left behind were to be matched with older vampires. Russell would send a few of them to his Mississippi compound and Bill even found himself a computer nerd in the bunch to help him with his work. Russell planned to stick around our area for a few more weeks to make sure the transition went well. He would leave Eric in charge when he left to go home to Mississippi. I could already tell, Russell was going to be much easier to deal with than Felipe would ever have been as King.

I decided not to tell Eric that Quinn was the one who captured me for Victor the second time. I hated to keep the secret from him, but I couldn't watch as another person I knew was killed because of me. I'm sure he will suspect that I am hiding something, but I'll deal with that when the time comes. Hopefully never.

Pam planned to keep Ben around and teach him the ways of the vampire, especially to think before he speaks.

"Hi, Miss Sookie." Ben grinned as he approached me outside of the club. The meeting was over and he was happy to know that Pam was his official vampire mentor.

"Hi, Ben." I smiled back at him. I was leaning against Eric's car waiting for him to be done speaking to Russell.

"I'm sure glad I you're okay and that I don't have to hurt you anymore." He leaned next to me.

"Me too." I replied. Then I thought of something, "Ben, word of advice…" He waited for me to continue, "Never call Eric grandpa, at least not to his face. If you want to get on his good side, you should stick to calling him Master or Sheriff."

Eric exited the club with Pam not a minute later.

"Off my car." He commanded Ben.

"Yes, Master." Ben replied quickly as he removed his body from the side of the corvette. Eric looked in shock for a minute and looked to Pam to see if this was her doing. While she shrugged at Eric I took a chance, smiling and winking at Ben.

After the meeting was over and everyone had dispersed, it was just Eric and I, alone in his car on the way back to my house. He held my hand tightly as he maneuvered through the streets of Sheveport and then Bon Temps. He was silent, not unusual for Eric, but content. I could feel it through the bond.

I realized as I watched him that no matter how many times I may get kidnapped, stalked, or knocked out Eric would always be there with me. If he could put up with all the strange things I caused in his life, I supposed I could do the same for him. That's what you do for the ones that you love.

"Lover?" Eric was eyeing me as he drove at unimaginable speeds. I realized then that he had caught me staring at him with a ridiculous look on my face.

"Watch the road, Eric." I glared at him for catching me. It was bad enough he could feel my feelings, but the fact that he felt the need to call me on them was mean.

"But you are so much more appealing to look at, my lover." He leered at me.

"I'm more appealing than black asphalt? That's so sweet. Watch the road." I made my voice sound serious, but couldn't help laughing when he laughed. He turned his eyes back to the road, but not without winking at me first.

When we got home I took my time reminding him why he put up with me. I feel asleep way before dawn cuddled into the arms of my very own personal Viking vampire.

_My dream-self sighed as I saw that I was once again in Fangtasia. Instead of looking at the bar I appeared to be in Eric's office alone. I thought about waiting out my dream on Eric's leather couch but my feet had other ideas as I made my way to the bar. The lights were bright and there were streamers hanging from the ceiling. I hoped that I wasn't interrupting a party. The room wasn't filled with people, but the ones that were there I could recognize immediately. _

_I saw Bill first, sitting at the bar, True blood in hand and a scowl on his face. Then I saw Sam and Alcide sharing a booth with Quinn. Calvin, my brother, and Arlene stood by the far wall. Bobby, Eric's day man, sat at table alone…nursing a beer. I looked to Eric's fake throne on the dais hoping to see my Viking. I was greatly disappointed to see Felipe, Victor, Sophie-Anne, and Andre leering at me. Above their heads was a banner, "Everybody hates Eric and Sookie". I laughed despite the awful situation I appeared to be in. I had really gotten my party, in once sense anyway. Perhaps dreamland was the only place something like this could or should ever occur. One by one, my guests realized I was standing in the middle of the dance floor. _

_Bill started the protests, "Sookie, I can't tell you enough how bad it is for you to be with Eric." _

_Bobby cut him off, "Mr. Northman deserves more than some white trash, gold digging fang banger." He shouted with more enthusiasm than I'd ever heard from him._

_I just stood in shock as they all joined in shouting at me, shouting at each other, and waving hands wildly. I noticed that they were all coming closer and I wished I had stayed on Eric's couch as I had wanted. Soon they formed a circle around me. I could hear statements here and there but had trouble placing who said what. _

"_He's a monster…"_

"_He only wants you for your telepathy…" _

"_He could never love you…" _

"_You fang-banging whore…" _

"_You should be mine…" _

"_He's using you and he'll throw you away when he's finished with you…" _

"_Do you really want to be a vampire?" _

"_It isn't natural…" _

_I was thankful that apparently my telepathy didn't work in my dreams or I would be getting berated twice as much. I put my hands over my ears trying to calm my nerves for a second. Taking in a deep breath I tried to remember why I had decided to have such a party. _

"_Stop!" I yelled over the shouts and they all shut their mouths. "Thank you." I flattened out my dress with my hands before addressing them further. "Now, I know y'all are just concerned." I turned to Arlene and Bobby, "Well, some of you are concerned and some of you are just bitter." I turned to the vampire royalty, "And some of you are dead because of me." _

"_Sookie…" Bill started again but I put my hand up to stop him. _

"_No, no matter what you have to say or what reason you have for saying it, it doesn't change anything. I'm with Eric. I'm with him and I want to be with him. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to lose most of you, but if you make me choose I'm going to choose Eric. You have all made it very clear to me how you feel, but I don't care." I closed my eyes and waited for them to close in on me again, but the shouting never came. I peeked out of one eye to see what they were all doing. I was confused with what I saw. Instead of the group of haters surrounding me only one man stood before me with an amused look on his face. _

"_What are you doing, dear one?" Eric asked with a smirk. I looked around him and myself. The room was empty again. There were no streamers or banners, only Eric. _

"_Where is everyone?" I asked puzzled. _

"_It's just you and me, my lover." He smiled, "Is there someone else you hoped would be here?" _

"_Not a single person." I smiled as he took my hand and led me from the club. _

I felt Eric move from the bed, waking me up.

"Where are you going?" I asked groggily.

"It is almost sunrise; I do not wish to be stuck in the hole so I was going to return to the house by the lake." He explained in a whisper. I really had to upgrade his accommodations and I told him as such.

He laughed lightly, "I would be grateful my lover, but until then." He kissed my forehead and pulled away.

"Wait!" I stood from the bed not ready to be without him just yet.

"Sookie, I'm cutting it close as it is." He warned me. He had stayed until he really couldn't stay any longer.

"I want to come with you." I looked down at the bed afraid he would reject me.

"You want to come with me?" He asked in doubt of what he had heard.

"Yes." I said firmly, meeting his eyes with confidence. He smiled as he pulled me out to his car and buckled me in to the passenger seat. I was thankful he had thought to put a nightgown on me when I slept or I'd probably be sitting in his car butt naked.

When he had himself settled and turned the car on he turned to me with a grin, "Hold on, lover, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

I clasped onto the door and my seat in a now innate response as he took off at a speed that was illegal for a reason. I thoughtfully responded,

"It always is with us."

* * *

**SO that was it! What did you think? I guess I could have kept it going-- but I don't want to beat a dead horse! I hope everyone enjoyed the story, I had fun writing it! Who knows maybe Ben will be back in the next adventure of Eric and Sookie!  
**

**I hope I think of something new to write soon, but as of now-- I got nothing! :) If you miss me immensely feel free to click on my profile and check out my two mini stories! One is all human and the other is just a blurb of what I wished had occured right after Eric got his memories back! **

**I know some of you were wishing for lemons-- but my story is rated for teens and I wanted to keep it that way--- sorry! **

**Oh and I can't take credit for Glitter being the herpes of craft supplies--- that joke is all demetri martin-- he's a comedian-- and hilarious in most cases- check him out! **

**So, that's all I suppose. Thanks for those of you who read and reviewed! I loved hearing what you had to say about each chapter--- please do the same for this one! If anyone's bored and just wants to message with me- I'm around! I'll be out reading everyone else's stories per usual! **

**xoxo worthfighting4  
**


	15. Rut Row and Revenge

**By popular demand....**

**not betaed or to be taken to seriously. Thanks PMR for the ideas... :)  
**

**

* * *

**

The next few weeks after all the vampires were adopted went pretty smoothly. I was happy to be living a somewhat normal life with my vampire sheriff husband, as normal as it could be. We slept together when we could. I would go off to Merlotte's to work and Eric would be at Fangtasia most nights enthralling the vermin.

Eric got rid of the burnt down house and started staying in a brand new safe house close to the bar. We went back to the spooky house by the lake when I would have a couple days off. The more we stayed there the less creepy it was to me. Although I will admit I left a lot of lights on at all times. Sometimes I felt like I was wandering around a Scooby Doo cartoon, the paintings eyes following me everywhere I went. There was one in particular that I couldn't take my eyes off of. The man was young with dark hair slicked back neatly and he had cheek bones that looked as if they could cut glass they were so sharp. I never let Eric leave me alone with it, even for a few minutes.

It was one of those long weekends when life was less normal once again. Eric and I had spent a better part of the evening at Fangtasia. Eric was on his throne and I sat at the bar with Ben, while Pam checked ID's at the door.

"How are things with Pam?" I asked my slow learning vampire friend.

"Great." He smiled, "She laughs at me a lot and sometimes I think she tells me to do the wrong thing just to make Mr. Northman angry, but I like her." He leaned in close after he said that and whispered, "She's kinda scary though."

I laughed out loud at that. I stopped when I noticed the room full of people staring at me. Laughter wasn't a usual occurrence at Eric's bar.

"I completely agree." I smiled at Ben. "What did she make you do that made Eric mad?"

He looked down sheepishly, "I don't really want talk about it." Ben was the first vampire I had ever met that got embarrassed about anything. I would have to remember to ask Eric later what had happened.

"Whatever it was I'm sure he's over it. Have you been doing the things I've been teaching you?" I asked hoping he would feel better. He nodded. I should have adopted my own vampire, I know enough about what they do that I could have totally brought one up. If they didn't drain me first that is. I had been giving Ben hints for weeks. I was sure Pam was doing a fine job, but it didn't hurt for him to have my help too.

I patted his hand to comfort him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back and I could tell he was feeling a little bit better. My eyes roamed the bar as I picked up some interesting thoughts concerning my vampire. I wasn't going to do anything to the girl thinking them, but I wanted to keep an eye on her.

That was when I saw him. He was sitting in a corner booth alone, staring at me. His eyes were dark and cold, his skin glowing white. He had black hair sticking straight up and sharp looking cheekbones. His mouth was a straight line as he stared into me. I gulped, suddenly afraid. He looked just like the man from the creepy painting in Eric's house, only with an updated and undead look.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" Ben asked and his voice cracked with concern. I had finally talked him into dropping the "Miss" when he spoke to me and made sure he never referred to me as Grandma.

I tried to peel my eyes away from the stranger, but it was like I was stuck. I watched as his mouth moved and his lips formed my name even though no noise came out as far as I could tell. The hair on my arms stood at attention.

"Lover?" Eric's voice was suddenly very close to me. His hand gripped my chin lightly and turned my face to look upon his. I forced my eyes to follow.

"Who is that?" I flicked my eyes back to see the booth empty.

"Who is who? Has someone upset you?" He scanned the bar looking for someone to blame. I scanned it looking for the man.

"No, nothing… just the normal thoughts." I sputtered, Eric was already looking at me like I was crazy after the dreams I had been having, no need to make him further convinced. He didn't look like he believed me.

"Are you sure?" He wanted reassurance. I finally narrowed down who the dirty thinking chick was that I had been looking for before. She had bright red hair and a skin tight size too small dress on. She was blatantly staring at Eric's ass.

"That girl," I nodded my head in her direction, "she wants to do bad things with you." I said 'bad' so he would know I didn't mean evil. I rolled my eyes, everyone wanted Eric.

"Really?" he seemed pleased and not at all surprised.

"Oh, get over yourself, grandpa." I mumbled to myself. I could see Ben who was now positioned behind Eric holding back laughter.

"Something funny, Benjamin?" Eric asked without taking his eyes off of me. It was kind of his own way of letting Ben believe he had eyes in the back of his head. Benjamin straightened up real quick.

"No Sir, Sheriff." Ben fumbled out, almost standing at attention as he did. I waited for him to salute, but he didn't.

"Do you wish to leave, dear one?" Eric leaned in close to my ear to ask.

"I'm fine, go enthrall." I smiled and he moved to kiss me. I twined my fingers through his hair and deepened it, earning an eyebrow raise from Eric. When I broke the kiss I bent to the side, around Eric and made eye contact with the redhead. "He's mine, ginger."

Ben looked embarrassed by my public display and Eric had never looked so proud. I ignored them both and went back to my drink. Eric turned with a laugh and went back to his throne. I put my shields up quickly after the kiss, the ginger head wasn't the only one pissed about my declaration.

I had almost forgotten about the man from the painting until I saw his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He was still in the room, just at a different booth, and he was still staring at me. I turned quickly hoping to see him still there so I could get Eric's attention, but instead I collided with Ben who was getting back up on his bar stool. When I pushed back from him the man was gone.

"I'm sorry about that, Sookie. Are you okay?" Ben helped steady me on my stool.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around again; the man from the painting had disappeared. "Did you see a vampire staring at me?"

"Which one?" Ben snorted as he looked around the room. I followed his gaze and realized that everyone looked at me from time to time. I was apparently an oddity in the bar, another side show for everyone to stare at. Kissing Eric had made it even worse.

"Great." I grumbled as I faced the bar again.

"It's alright, Sookie. They just think that you're real pretty." Ben smiled innocently at me. Well, innocent for a vampire.

"Thank you, Ben." I smiled back even though I knew the truth. Sure, some of them thought I was pretty, but for the most part they hated me.

"Ben. Lover." Pam smiled as she joined us. She had taken to calling me lover when Eric wasn't around. I ignored it, knowing my reaction would either extend or end the phase. She sat down on the other side of Ben. Pam and her vault brain might be the answer I was looking for.

"Pam!" I yelled excited. "Did you see a vampire in here earlier? He had black spiky hair, dark eyes, and really sharp features."

"No." Pam answered quickly.

"Are you sure, because I could have sworn I saw him twice and..." I started.

"I remember everyone that has set foot in here and I do not remember such a vampire. If you'll excuse me…" She got up and sauntered over to Eric.

"What was that about?" Ben asked me as he drank his True Blood.

"I have no idea…" I watched Eric and Pam as they whispered.

"So why are you all upset about some vampire staring at you? Everyone stares at you." Ben asked seriously.

"Everyone does not stare at me." I replied defensively.

"Whatever…" Ben mumbled into his True Blood bottle.

"I recognized him." I admitted quietly to Ben.

"What do you mean? You saw him before with gramps? Maybe around the bar?" Ben asked and I smiled when he called Eric gramps.

"No, he kind of looked like this creepy painting Eric has in one of his houses." I whispered.

"Weird. I guess anything's possible when it comes to vampires, but don't you think Mr. Northman would have noticed if one of his paintings was sitting in his bar." Ben was oddly logical for the moment.

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

For the rest of the night I kept a look out for the man from the painting, but didn't see him. Ben entertained me for the most part. We gained a few more looks when we broke out into fits of laughter together. Eric just gave us funny looks from his dais; even though I had a feeling we were ruining the ambiance.

"…and then he looked at Pam very seriously and said, 'Pam, if you do not get that boy away from me so help me I will end my own existence.'" Ben did his best Bill impression through his laughter and I had to admit it was spot on.

"Pam shouldn't tease Bill so much." I added as I laughed along with him.

"He's just so stuffy; I can't believe you were with him before." he shook his head in astonishment.

"Ben, Bill is a very kind and gentle man… vampire." I defended my ex before I remembered, "Sure, he lied to me and dated me under false pretense, but still he tries to be good." I shrugged not even convincing myself at the moment.

"I just don't get it. How could you go from Bill 'I wish my last name was Gates not Compton' to the Sheriff?" I could see the way Ben said Sheriff that Eric was quickly turning into Ben's vampire hero. "I mean, Bill's so proper and serious, in other words, boring. Mr. Northman, he's just so cool! He's powerful and tough, but he still kids around with you and Pam."

I laughed at Ben's assessment. I tried to find points to argue. Aside from the statement that Eric is just so cool… I couldn't really argue with the kid.

"We were all different then, Ben. I was naïve, Bill was on a mission, and Eric was a full of himself, manipulative, vampire sheriff. Wait, I guess only Bill and I were different then." I smiled because I knew that Eric had been standing behind me.

"I love hearing you speak so highly of me." Eric wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek.

"Oh no, did you overhear that?" I winked at Ben as I badly acted out innocence. "You should hear what Ben said about you." I laughed when Ben nearly spit his True Blood all over the bar in front of him.

"I'm going to go find Pam." Ben was out of there faster than I thought even vampires could move.

"Do I want to know?" Eric turned me around on the bar stool so I was facing him.

I smiled, "He's thinks you're the coolest." Eric looked confused.

"My body temperature is no different from any other vampire." He said very serious. I laughed out loud again.

"No, he thinks your cool, hip… he looks up to you." I tried to explain.

"I am very tall." I noticed this time that a smirk was fighting to reveal itself. "Lover, we need to work on how gullible you are." He added with a smile.

"I am not gullible." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"I've been around for over a thousand years. Did you really think I had never heard the slang term 'cool'?" he cocked an eyebrow at the end of his question.

"You'd never heard the term 'high-handed'." I challenged with a smile.

"That is because other than you no one would dare call me high-handed. Everyone thinks I'm cool though." He smiled proudly. "Trust me, I have been around a long time."

"You know, just because you're old doesn't mean you know everything."I replied.

"Yes, it does." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me, stopping any attempt to argue. "Are you ready to go home or would you like to continue discussing with Ben how much you both like me?"

"He said you were cool, I said you were full of yourself." I replied as I jumped down off my stool. I was going to march away from Eric towards the car, until I saw his face again, the man from the painting. I stood still as a statue. I was afraid to blink or breathe knowing he would disappear again. Eric must not have noticed me stop because he barreled into me, catching me in his arms before I hit the floor.

"What is the matter?" He asked with a furrowed brow. The thoughts of the crowd came pouring into my brain, many of them thought Eric was being debonair and dipping me romantically. Others thought that he was going to kill me in the middle of the bar floor. I pulled myself upright and took a step back. Eric continued to stare at me, along with everyone else in the crowd. I didn't need to turn around to see that the man was once again missing, I knew he was.

"Maybe I should just go home." I was suddenly afraid to go to the house of the lake. Eric took me by the hand and pulled me out of the employee entrance.

"What is scaring you? Is it me?" He looked hurt and confused. I knew he hated being out of control and that's exactly what my emotions did to him. He couldn't control them or change them. All he could do was try his best to interpret them.

"No, it's not you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and stuck my face directly into his breastbone.

"Sookie, if you tell me what's scaring you I will take care of it." He spoke into my hair as his arms wrapped around me.

"I keep seeing that stupid painting." I mumbled into his chest.

"What painting? What are you talking about?" He pulled my face away from his chest and made me meet his eye.

"You know… the painting, the one that follows me." We had discussed it previously, so I knew he would know what I meant.

"You keep seeing it?" I could tell he was enjoying my mental breakdown more than I was.

"The man… he was here tonight and he kept staring at me." Okay now I thought I sounded crazy.

"Lover, I would have noticed if he was in the bar tonight. Have you been sleeping? Are you feeling ill?" He ran his large hand over my forehead and cheek as if checking my temperature.

"Don't patronize me, Eric." I pushed his hand away. "I know what I saw and I know it sounds crazy. And how would you have noticed when you're so busy being Eric Northman, Area Five Sheriff and eye candy to the masses?" I pushed out of his grasp and marched over to his car.

"I was not patronizing you. He could not have been in the bar, I knew him, Sookie." Eric explained.

"What do you mean, you knew him?" I turned when I reached the passenger door of his corvette. He opened the door and let me in. When he joined me in the car I waited quietly for him to explain.

"He and I lived in the same nest a couple centuries ago. Last I heard, he was going by the name Derek. He was annoying and stupid, Ben kind of reminds me of him." He was looking past me, remembering a long time ago. "He was vain; he even claimed to have invented 'glamouring' except he called it dazzling. I could only take him for so long. The other nest mates and I tricked him into believing we all perished in a fire and fled the area to get away from him."

"Why didn't you just ask him to move out? I swear everything's so complicated with you vampires." I had forgotten my fears while listening to Eric speak.

"Anyway…" Eric continued allowing me to know he was annoyed by my interruption, "I heard about eighty years ago that he was tried and executed for treason. So you see, my dear, you could not have seen him. And if for some reason he is still around, I would have seen him."

"So, I'm crazy and seeing things?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm sure you were just mistaken." Eric reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing it with his thumb. I sighed and decided it was easier to just believe him. I even convinced myself that I didn't actually see Derek standing by Fangtasia glaring at me as Eric pulled out of the lot.

I didn't remember falling asleep on the way home or being tired at all, but apparently I had. When I woke up I was in Eric's bed in the house by the lake. I was also alone. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I held back a scream when I saw the portrait of Eric's ex-nest mate positioned above the fireplace that was located at the foot of the bed.

"I am going to get you for that Eric!" I yelled to no one. I could feel in the bond that Eric didn't even seem to be in the house at the moment. I pulled myself from the bed and tripped on the gown I was wearing. I looked down to find I was no longer in the dress I had worn to Fangtasia, but instead a long white flowing gown. "What the hell?" I looked like a virginal sacrifice.

I exited the bedroom, more to get away from the painting than anything. I walked to the staircase looking at the floor below. Eric hadn't left any lights on when he left me. I was about halfway down the stairs when I realized there was a void in the house. I checked again with the bond, Eric wasn't home. I was alone with another vampire. I almost fell down the stairs when I made the realization, but caught myself at the last second. I whispered curses when I realized I was scared still for the moment. My hand clutched the banister and I tried to quiet my breathing.

"Hello." I heard from below me. A light switched on and there he was. The painting in the flesh… he smiled wickedly, fangs exposed.

"Hello." I answered back, praying silently for the will to move or for the bat signal of a bond I shared with Eric to be gleaming in the sky. He took a step closer to me and I found the strength somewhere to take a step back.

"I've been watching you, Sookie." Another step forward for him… another step back for me.

I gulped trying to hide my fear, "That's really creepy." I replied with my usual sass.

"I like you." He said as he approached.

"Thank you?" I hoped he meant he liked me enough to not try and kill me.

"Are you afraid of me, Sookie?" The way my name rolled from his tongue sent shivers through my body and not in a good way.

"No." I lied. "You can't touch me." I stuck my chin out proudly and stopped moving. I could feel Eric getting closer and my courage growing by the second. Suddenly the supposedly finally dead vampire was right in front of me. I gasped, "I hate when you guys do that!" The lights that he had turned on suddenly flickered off leaving me in the dark.

"What makes you think I can't touch you?" He came closer to me, but didn't touch me.

"Eric will kill you if you touch me." I stated what I believed to be true.

He laughed, "Why would he do that? You're only a human." Why couldn't vampires just take a hint? Why did they all force me to declare my status?

"I am Eric's." I forced out. First Ben made me say it, and then Tony… this just wasn't my year.

"What do you mean you are Eric's?" He asked and I could feel his breath on my neck as he sniffed me.

"What do you think I mean? I, Sookie Stackhouse, belong to Eric Northman." I suddenly understood Eric's comparison between Derek and Ben. This vampire was as dumb as a rock. I spoke slowly to make sure he understood, "I am his bonded and pledged to him."

"Pledged?" He looked surprised, not confused this time.

"I'm his wife. You. Can't. Touch. Me." I answered confidently.

He laughed again, "You know… he said you were brave, but I didn't believe him. Tell me, Miss Stackhouse, or shall I call you Mrs. Northman? How do you do it?"

"What are you talking about? Who said I'm brave?" My head was spinning. Suddenly the lights flickered back on and I saw Eric, Pam, and Ben standing in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs. "Eric!" I yelled as I pushed past Derek and fumbled down the stairs towards him. He caught me when I jumped into his arms.

"Hello, again, old friend." Derek was descending the steps slowly to meet us.

"I told you he was real!" I yelled at Eric as I pointed behind me at Derek. "Now get him!" I tried to push Eric to him, but he didn't budge.

"Derek." Eric nodded as the other vampire stopped at the foot of the stairs. "It has been a long time."

"Why are you being so pleasant with him? He said he's been watching me and he was going to…" I realized I didn't know what he was going to do, "he was going to do something to me."

"She really is fearless, isn't she?" Derek asked Eric as he looked me over.

"I wouldn't say she is without fear, she just overcomes it." He smiled proudly at me.

"This was fun. I'm so glad you called me." Derek laughed again as he looked at the confusion on my face. I pushed away from Eric.

"You called him? This was a joke?" I was yelling. I had spent weeks telling Eric how much that painting freaked me out. He pulled me to him again and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I told you I would get you back for what you did to me." He bit my ear lightly as I growled and pushed him. "When I saw the way you reacted to his portrait I devised a plan of revenge."

"What did you do to him?" Derek asked curiously.

"Nothing!" I shouted, but continued when Derek looked at me in disbelief, "I covered him in body glitter when he was dead for the day." I said as if it was no big deal, because really it wasn't. Derek started laughing along with Pam. Ben knew better and stayed silent.

"That must have been adorable." Derek mocked Eric. "Did you take pictures?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but I'll make sure I do next time." I glared at Eric.

"Next time? Oh, she is brave." Derek shook his head at me and Eric. Eric was going to comment when we were interrupted by the sound of my voice. Only it wasn't coming from my mouth.

"I, Sookie Stackhouse, belong to Eric Northman." And then again, "I, Sookie Stackhouse, belong to Eric Northman." I narrowed my eyes as I watched Eric pull his cell phone from his pocket with a look on his face that can only be described as glee.

"I am here." He answered into it before turning and walking into another room. "Yes, your majesty, I was just speaking with her." That was all I heard before he was out of my human earshot.

"You two helped him?" I asked Pam and Ben. Pam looked pleased with herself, but looked nervous and excited.

"I didn't do much except make a call. Ben drugged you." She grinned at me as she pointed a thumb in Ben's direction.

"Ben!" I yelled. "I thought we were friends!"

"I'm sorry, Sookie. He told me it was for a joke and that he needed you out so he could get you in the house and not feel him. I slipped something in your last drink." He hung his head, but I could tell he was pleased that Eric had given him a task of his own.

"That's fine. Now let me tell you what y'all are going to do for me." I stomped over to them and started whispering. Derek joined my huddle moments later.

"Oh, I really am going to like you." He said as he laughed. Not three seconds after my plans were made Eric came back into the room looking proud of his accomplishment. "Eric, do you mind if I stick around your area for a few weeks?" Derek asked the second he saw Eric enter the room.

"Of course, stay as long as you'd like." He stopped in front of me, "Now if you wouldn't mind, everyone out." He commanded and we were alone a moment later. I turned away from him and started heading to the door. He was in front of me before I got there. "Where do you think you're going?" he leered at me.

"You said everyone out." I huffed.

"Don't be absurd, I did not mean you." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Eric, put me down, I don't like you right now!" I yelled into his back as he carried me up the stairs. He put me on my feet at the top of the stairs. He stayed a couple of steps down to be eye level- or closer to eye level with me.

"Did I not warn you I would have my revenge?" He asked as he brought my hand to his mouth laying soft kissing on the back of it.

"Great plan, Eric. Scare the heck out of the girl that gets attacked all the time!" I pulled my hand back to me with his still attached. When he didn't let go I bit him, but not hard enough to break the skin. He let go and I tried to stomp past him.

"Lover, you are not being fair. You did something to me and I in turn, did something back." He tried to reason with me.

"I covered you in glitter. Glitter, that no one saw you in except me. You! You, had me stalked, drugged, and then left me alone with a vampire that you used to know! Then you somehow get my words set to your ring tone in record time." I yelled at him as I poked him in the chest.

"Some technology is just so amazing." He smiled at the thought until I poked him again. "So, because I'm better at this than you, you get angry?" He asked never showing the irritation I knew he was feeling as he took my finger off his chest and held it in his hand. "You started this battle, lover, I finished it."

"Oh, this is so not over, Eric." I turned and walked into our bedroom with him in tow. Not ready to face him just yet, I walked into his oversized bathroom and locked myself in.

"Sookie…" He knocked softly, "Lover…"

"Go away, Eric!" I yelled at the door from where I sat on the side of the tub.

"Come on, lover. Let me make it up to you." He purred through the door.

"Will you delete the ring tone?" I yelled back through it.

"No." I could hear his smile. "Sookie, I…" I didn't hear anymore because I leaned over and turned the tub water on full force.

"Sookie," he yelled over the water, "you do know I could either pick the lock or take off the door if I really wanted to, right?"

"Don't you push me, Eric!" I warned. I turned the water off after he stopped yelling over it. I heard him stomp towards the bedroom door, which opened and slammed shut. I waited. I heard nothing. "I'm not gullible! My brother used to try that one all the time! I know you're still in there!" I smiled when I heard him grumble.

"Sookie… please come out." He whispered and I could tell his patience was wearing thin. I walked over to the door and unlocked it before walking back to my seat on the tub side. He didn't barge in as I had expected. Instead he slowly opened the door pushing in a white t-shirt on a hanger, waving it. I couldn't help but laugh at his sign of peace.

"Ah, laughter…" He poked his head in next. He walked over and sat beside me on the side of the tub. "Do you want to throw Derek's picture in the fireplace?" he nudged me with his elbow.

"No, it's not his fault he's creepy, but we are taking it off the wall… immediately." I demanded.

"I don't suppose you want to watch the video I took of this evening?" He smiled down at me. I glared. "Too soon?"

"I assure you, if you know what's good for you, we will never watch that video." I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed and put his arms around me. He bent down and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Lover, are you ready to go to bed?" He asked into my neck.

"Is it almost dawn?" I asked quietly.

"No, there are still a few hours." He answered as he pressed a kiss to my pulse point.

"Then, no." I stood. "If you think you're getting anything from me tonight, you are going to be greatly disappointed." I walked out, leaving Eric on the side of the tub. I left the bedroom and walked down the stairs turning on every light on in my wake.

"Are you getting back at me by trying to make my electric bill really high? Because I have to tell you, lover, you are better than that." He spoke to me from the top of the stairs.

I ignored him as I kept walking through until I got to the kitchen. After pulling out some ice cream and a spoon I found myself in the living room watching TV, with just about every light in the house on. It was closer to dawn when Eric finally joined me. I had fallen asleep on the couch and woke when I felt him lift me into his arms.

When he set me down on the bed and got in himself I automatically snuggled over to him.

"Lover?" Eric whispered into my hair.

"hmm?" I mumbled half asleep.

"I know you are planning something and I implore you to stop this game while you are still ahead." He whispered.

"Ahead? You call having your ringtone belt out that I am yours every time someone calls you, ahead?" I asked annoyed that he woke me up. "It is on." I smiled at him before planting my head on his chest and settling in to sleep.

"Fine, but do not say that I did not warn you." he cautioned me finally before dying for the day.

I didn't wake up until mid-afternoon. I swore when I saw that it was already two p.m. I rushed down the stairs and swung open the door to see a package waiting for me. I rubbed my hands together and tried not to laugh like the evil genius I felt like.

It took me most of the afternoon to finish my project. When I did finish I sat back on my haunches and took in the picture before me. Of course then I took photos of it. I giggled before leaving Eric behind and relaxing on the sofa, waiting for sunset.

I felt him before I even noticed it was sunset and I heard him before I saw him, for once. I heard a very angry vampire coming my way, it was the sound of a tinkling little bell, and prepared myself for a battle. The second I noticed him in the archway leading to the living room I snapped my pictures, the fact that his fangs were out just made the photo that much better.

I was glad that Pam had set the camera to send any photos taken directly to her computer, because the moment the picture was taken Eric already had the camera in his hand turning to dust.

"Bad kitty…" I giggled as he leaned his face close to mine.

"Sookie, what did you do?" Eric was seething and he was so close to my face my eyes almost crossed.

"Isn't it obvious… tiger?" I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, Vampire extraordinaire was standing in front of me stuffed into a full body tiger suit that was at least one size to small. (Collar with a little bell included)

"Why can't I take it off?" He pushed me down on the sofa and hovered over me, keeping his hands set on either side to prevent my escape.

I gulped, "Silver threading." That's right, not only did I dress him as his least favorite shifter, but I sewed him into it. I admit to only myself, I would never have thought of the threading without Pam's help.

"You used silver on me, lover?" He was still angry, but he also seemed a little proud of me.

I snorted at his question, "You drugged me."

"Get me out of this… thing… NOW!" He was using his Sheriff voice on me and I laughed.

"Oh, calm down." I rolled my eyes at him. "The silver's not even touching your skin, I made sure… big baby." I mumbled as I crawled out from under him and headed back to the bedroom where I left my sewing kit. He followed me and sunk down on the side of the bed. I tried not to laugh as I took in the sight before I had to undo it.

"Sookie…" He had that warning tone.

"Eric…" I parroted it.

"Please?" He asked through gritted teeth. I didn't know if it hurt worse to ask nicely or that he was dressed as a tiger.

"Alright, alright…" I took my time taking the thread out of the costume, making sure to keep the silver from actually touching Eric. When I had it undone enough Eric tore it from his body. He immediately picked up his phone.

"Pam, I need plan b to be put into effect." He paused and I started to get nervous about what 'plan b' entailed, "Very good."

"Plan B?" I asked the very naked vampire standing in front of me.

"I warned you, little one." He reached me, pushing me to lie on the bed. Lying over me he continued, "That was a very sweet trick, lover, but you will regret it." He kissed down my neck and across my shoulder as he spoke.

"Can't we just call it even?" I squeaked.

"Not…" he kissed my chin, "just…" he kissed my forehead, "yet." I sighed wishing we had never declared war.

One hour later he finally let me up. I had to admit. I had hoped if I distracted him he would forget whatever 'plan b' was. He didn't.

"Get dressed. We are due at Fangtasia shortly." He walked into his closet.

"Eric, Fangtasia is closed." I reminded him as I felt dread creep up my spine.

"Special Event." He called from inside the closet.

After Eric threatened to take me to the bar in my birthday suit, I begrudgingly got dressed. I stalled as much as I could, claiming hunger. 32 Oreos and a horrible stomach ache later, I found myself inside the corvette on the way to Fangtasia with a delighted vampire.

"What's the special event?" I asked as I wrung my hands nervously in my lap.

"Just a little party…" He looked down at my hands and pulled them apart, holding on tight to one of them. "Don't forget, dear one, I warned you." he smirked as he pulled into the parking lot. I was confused when he had us enter through the front door.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the room before me. Bill sat at the bar, nursing a true blood, looking none too pleased to be there, his vampire apprentice at his side speaking to Benjamin. Sam, Alcide, Calvin, and what looked to be Quinn's big old bald head were sharing a booth. Russell was present, looking happy as ever to be the new king of Louisiana. He was standing near the back hall speaking to Derek and Pam.

The room was looking frighteningly close to the dream I had about the "everybody hates Eric and Sookie" party. The dead royalty and Eric's day man were missing, not that I was complaining. I looked to where the banner was that was missing also. In its place was a large white screen. Tables were set in front of it, all the chairs facing the screen.

Eric let go of my hand to go speak to the king and I stomped over to the table with my not entirely human friends.

"What are you all doing here?" I whispered angrily. "You should not be here!" I looked pointedly at Quinn who was lucky to be alive after he kidnapped me, twice.

"Like we want to be here…" Sam spoke up, "Pam came into my bar and demanded I show up. What is this about, Sook?"

"I may or may not have unintentionally declared war on Eric." I sat hard next to Sam shoving him closer to Alcide.

"Do you need our help?" Quinn asked, ready to fight.

"I don't need anything from you, except for you to leave the state before Eric kills you." I whispered bitterly. "It's not that kind of war anyway." I put my head in my hands and prayed Eric wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do.

"Lover…" Eric broke me from my silent prayers. He pulled me from the squished booth and to his side. "We're ready to begin." He sat me on a booth at the bar, turning me to face the screen. The other guests moved to sit in the chairs set before me.

"Please don't do this Eric?" I begged. That's right, I begged.

"Sookie dear, don't beg, it doesn't suit you." He put his attention back to the screen wrapping an arm around my shoulder. The lights dimmed and the screen flickered.

I cringed as I watched the site unfold before me. There I was in my sacrificial gown creeping down the stairs. I looked to see the other vampires in the room with me looking highly amused at the little video. I noticed when I declared myself as Eric's on the screen the other men visibly flinched.

At one point Eric leaned over and whispered, "This is my favorite part." It surprisingly wasn't when I declared myself his, but when I called myself his wife. I would have been touched by his reaction if I wasn't so pissed at him.

The video ended with me throwing myself into Eric's waiting arms, looking for safety and comfort. I put a hand over my eyes not ready to see what was happening in the room. I felt Eric remove his arm from me and move to stand.

"What was the point of all this, Eric?" Bill was seething; I didn't have to look at him to know it.

"Yeah, Eric, that was thrilling and all, but I have a bar to run. Sookie, I'll see you at work." Sam stood, his chair screeching. I heard the door slam shut as he left.

"Some of you have seemed unsure about Sookie and me. I wanted to make it clear that she is mine, as you have now heard it from the woman herself." Eric was grinning at my past suitors. I knew I was bright red with embarrassment and still couldn't bring myself to look up.

"Sookie?" I looked up when Ben called my name. "Why are you so embarrassed? You should be proud. The Sheriff is proud to be with you." He smiled.

"Alright, well this has been fun." I stood from my bar stool and tried to act like nothing had just happened. "Show's over." I walked to the door and held it open. The men stood and filed out the door. Quinn stopped when he reached me.

"Sookie, I…" He looked angry and sad.

"No, just go Quinn. Don't come back." I gave him a look to know there was no argument. He left.

It was just me and the vampires.

"Eric, was that really necessary?" Bill asked and I could see the normal level of hurt in his eyes.

"No, but it was fun none the less." Eric smiled.

"If there's nothing else, I will take my leave." Bill stood and motioned for his young vampire to follow. When he left it was just Eric, me, Pam, Ben, Derek, and the King of Louisiana.

"I loved it!" Russell exclaimed. "I laughed, I cried… two fangs down!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. As mad as I was at Eric, Russell was great. "I don't think I will ever be bored with you two around. Alas, I should follow Mr. Compton's lead and make my way home." He walked over and in a very unvampire move kissed my cheek lightly. He bid the others farewell with a few nods and exited Fangtasia.

I turned to Eric, "That's it, it's over!" I yelled. Everyone stayed silent and watched us.

"What… is over?" Eric asked carefully.

"This stupid game, you win, okay? I give up!" I almost laughed when Pam sighed in relief.

"I win?" Eric wanted me to say it again.

"You win." I glared at him. Of course, I didn't mention the order I had Pam place for life sized cardboard cut out's of Eric in his tiger suit. I could cancel it I suppose, but I wouldn't.

"You know you started this whole thing, so technically, we're even." He smiled as he pulled me into his arms.

"I did not start this." I argued

"Glitter." Was his only response.

"Prom dress." I shot back.

"I didn't make you wear it; I only left you in it for fear of waking you." He defended himself.

"That's right, it was…" I added thoughtfully.

We both turned to our new enemy and with our eyes narrowed, "Pam."


	16. Snot and Serenades

**I know what y'all are thinking... I thought this story was freaking done. And it was... until.... I whored myself out for the love of an awesome banner. :) This chapter is not to be taken seriously. It is pure silliness. see profile for links to said banner... :) **

**Thank Peppermintyrose for the revival of Aav**... **it's all her fault. (I hope you enjoy it PMR)**

**Note: the threats did not work... I can't be threatened, but I can be bribed :) **

**Beta'd except for part of the end by the always awesome RubySun03. who, although she might miss a few of the inside jokes, is always supportive.  
**

**Getting back at Pam is hard to do. **

**

* * *

  
**

There I was, standing in the dark corner in the back hall of Fangtasia. I forced a giggle and grabbed a hold of Ben's jacket.

"Shh… Ben you have to be quiet." I whispered, attempting to sound sneaky and sexy at the same time.

"Why? I don't care who finds us." Ben was a bad actor and he sounded as if he were reading off a cue card, which made me laugh for real. I stifled my laughter and tried my best to sound serious.

"Eric will kill you if he finds out." I whispered, urgently biting my lip to stop from laughing.

"Someone's coming." Ben quickly moved across the hall from me, just in time for Pam to come into view. I fumbled as if I needed to right my clothing and watched as she glanced back and forth between Ben and me.

"What are you two up to?" She stared us down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just talking, you know Ben and me, always talking." I twitched nervously as I looked at Ben.

"Ben, attend to the door." She didn't move her eyes from mine.

"But Pam…" Ben began to argue, but was cut short when Pam finally made eye contact with him, eyes narrowed. He sidled past her and made his way down the hall, before he left for the main bar he turned and flashed me a quick smile. I bit the corner of my mouth and pushed away my smile. I faced Pam and her quirked eyebrow.

"I should go see if Eric's done." I tried to walk past her but she blocked my way, the look on her face was fierce.

"What were you doing back here with my charge?" She looked me up and down. I was suddenly unsure of our plan and getting nervous. Pam cared for Eric more than most, second only to me.

"I was…" I gulped trying to think of what to say.

"Lover, there you are." Eric strode fluidly into the hall. Pam moved aside and he came to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Pam." He nodded, but she kept her eyes on me.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked with my nervous smile planted on my lips.

"Not just yet. Where's Ben? I thought he would be entertaining you as usual…" Eric asked as he rubbed a hand up and down my arm soothing me.

"Ben is working the door." Pam answered coldly, finally taking her eyes off of me.

"Yes," I quickly agreed with her, "Ben is at the door." Her eyes shot back to mine with a calculating look.

"Pam, you know how I feel when you let him work alone. Go make sure he's not letting in small children." He pulled me by the arm past her.

When we got into his office I closed the door behind us and leaned hard against it. I let out a sigh of relief. I opened my eyes to see Eric looking at me with a grin on his face.

"I think this might just work." He stalked towards me. "He didn't really touch you, did he? …Because I will punish him if he did or ever does."

"No, he didn't touch me." I rolled my eyes; this was his idea after all. "I don't know if this is a good plan, she might kill me." I added my concerns.

"She will not kill you. At most she'll end Ben." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Eric!" I huffed at him. I knew for a fact that even though Ben annoyed him, he wouldn't want to see the kid ended.

"I won't let it go that far." He sat behind his desk and focused on his computer. He must have really had to finish up some work. I moved from the door and sat on the couch.

"You know you're going to have to let him touch me if you want it to be convincing. Can't y'all smell each other on humans?" I picked at the hem of my dress as I spoke.

"Lover, do you want to be with the fool?" the fool was one of Eric's nicer names for Ben. He stared me down. He was actually suggesting that I wanted to be with Ben over him.

"Maybe I do." I fluttered my eyelashes at him. He laughed. As if it were possible for me to want anyone other than him. "Remind me again how this is getting back at Pam?"

"Well, you have to consider Pam's only weakness, her only concern…" He gave me a smug smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Pastel twin sets?" I smiled sweetly.

"Me." He paused and I waited for more, "Me and my well being." He gave me a look that told me my answer had not amused him.

"You honestly believe that don't you?" He was so self-centered.

"Yes, I do." He wasn't kidding.

"I think we should just use one of Ben's ideas. Sometimes simplicity beats out complex plans." I looked at the cabinet that had Ben's items on top. He had encased a springy snake in a bottle of true blood, put ink on the eye part of a kaleidoscope, and punched holes in a glass to make it dribble.

"Lover, I won't let her hurt you." He eyed me from across the room.

"And Ben?" I couldn't let him get hurt for the sake of revenge.

"I'll try my best." Eric winked at me. "Are you ready to leave?" He smiled even though we wouldn't be leaving together. The sneaking in dark corners for Ben and me was about to end.

"I guess." I crossed my arms over my chest not excited to be maimed by Pam, which I was sure would happen. I joked that Eric was self-centered, but he had something with the whole Pam only being concerned with his well being thing.

"If you prefer we can just forget the whole thing and not get Pam back." He offered.

"Maybe that's best…" I started as I stood from the couch.

"I wasn't serious, we're doing this." He opened the door only to come face to face with himself. Well, a cardboard cut out of himself in a tiger outfit. I doubled over in laughter holding my stomach. Eric growled. Eric pulled it inside the office and hid it behind one of his bookshelves. I silently prayed that there was one waiting for me at home.

He stared at me and waited for me to calm my laughter. When I did, he opened the door again and spoke loudly towards the main bar.

"Just get out!" He roared. If I hadn't known this was all for Pam, I would have been a little afraid.

"Eric!" I tried to make my voice sound pitiful without laughing some more.

"What is going on?" Pam was in the hall with Ben in tow. Eric ignored her, focusing on me.

"Get out, now!" his voice sent shivers down my spine. "Take your new lover with you!" he pointed at the door.

"But Eric, wait, it's not like that…" I begged. Ben had moved from behind Pam to stand next to me. Pam looked confused and angry.

"If I ever see your face again, boy, I'll kill you myself." Eric was speaking to Ben with so much contempt in his voice, I was even afraid for the boy. I felt Ben's hand wrap around mine and I was sure he was scared. Eric saw our hands, turned back to his office, and demanded Pam follow. I was beginning to think Eric missed his calling in life. Maybe he could be the first Vampire Oscar winner.

Ben and I made our way out of the hallway into the back lot hands still clasped.

"That was freaking scary." Ben whispered when we were safely in my car on our way to Bon Temps. "Remind me to not ever really piss off the Sheriff."

"It's good you were really scared, that way Pam will feel it and believe it." I tried to not let my voice shake, but I was still a little on edge myself.

When we got to the house I showed Ben where he would be spending the day and left him to go to bed. I woke up a little bit later with arms wrapped around my body. I panicked that Ben had taken our little charade seriously.

"What are you doing here?" I pushed off the chest in front of me only to meet Eric's eyes.

"Snuggling." He smirked at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" I smiled up at him. "What if Pam followed you?"

"Pam cannot fly, besides I think I made her uncomfortable enough for one night."

"What did you do?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Nothing you will ever see, my lover." He ran his hand down my leg.

"That bad?" I quirked an eyebrow, "Tell me."

"It was absolutely disgusting, bloody tears everywhere." I knew he didn't think blood was disgusting; it was tears that grossed him out.

"You cried for me? Is that what will happen if I leave you for Ben for real?"

"Not that that would ever happen, but no, I would simply kill Ben and remind you why you belong with me." He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Eric, you can't just kill someone because I leave you." I don't know why I was arguing about it with him.

"Yes I can. There is no use arguing about this, you will not leave me." He pulled me to lie down with him.

"So you cried?" I wanted to know more.

"I even ruined one of her favorite pastel twin sets, for good measure. If you think your crying is messy, you don't ever want to see bloody vampire snot." He smiled softly as he ran his hand through my hair. I cringed at the thought.

"So she thinks you're upset?" I was confused by the plans Eric had in his head, once again.

"No, my dear, she thinks I've lost my mind. I would never behave in such a way." I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or not that Eric wouldn't lose it at the thought of losing me. "I should go." He kissed me on my lips. "I have to show up at Pam's door just before dawn looking distraught."

"You're having more fun with this than you should." I watched as he grinned climbing smoothly out my window. The next day I woke up to the sun still shining, a vampire boy in my floor boards, and enough anticipation to kill a person. I was sure that whatever Eric had planned would not end well. It was one thing to play with each other, but Pam could get scary.

I didn't have to work until after Ben was out of the floor. He looked uneasy and I felt the same. I was still getting ready for work when the phone rang.

"Sook, I thought I'd let you know Pam's here waiting for you." Sam sounded nervous. It was just after sundown and Pam would have had to have gone straight there after waking.

"Okay…"

"She seems to be a bit more… well… just more than normal." Sam seemed distracted. I honestly had no idea what he meant by her being more 'more', but I guess I was going to find out.

"I'm on my way." I said and heard a click. He was definitely distracted.

I was going to leave Ben alone at the farmhouse, but I kept envisioning it up in flames. Instead I dropped him off at Bill's for a play date with one of the other fostered Pokémon vampires. Bill asked immediately what I was doing with Ben and where was Pam. I left for Merlotte's and let Ben explain it to him.

I walked in from the back hall to see Pam sitting at the bar looking out over the room. Everyone in the room was avoiding looking at her, obviously on edge. She looked normal to me, but Sam had said she was 'more'. When all the eyes in the bar turned to me, so did Pam's and then her body followed. I almost screamed at the sight. There she was in all her pastel twinset glory, looking more like Two-face than soccer mom. He pale pink top was fine on the right side, but the left was drenched in blood. I could only imagine it was the vampire tears and snot Eric had told me about. The right side of her hair was straight and orderly; the left side was more like a rat's nest.

"Sookie." She said my name with such calmness it scared me to death.

"Pam." I kept the length of the bar between us.

"We have something to discuss." She stood from her stool and started towards me. I backed up until I was in the back hallway again. Eric promised she wouldn't kill me. I reminded myself over and over. We stopped our slow motion chase when we were in the back lot.

"What can I help you with Pam?" I made my voice sound strong, but my insides were quivering a bit.

"Eric," was all she said as she glared at me.

"What about Eric?" I tried to glare back.

"He is distressed. He will be winning you back tonight." I thought there would be more to that sentence. She wasn't warning me, or letting me know he had something planned. She was telling me he WILL be winning me back.

"Pam, you can't tell me what to do." I put my hands on my hips. I could admit to myself Pam is a little scary, but I wasn't about to be pushed around by anyone.

"Oh I can and I will." She narrowed her eyes at me, before sighing and sitting on the edge of a car. "I don't know why you would want my little underling over the master; they are not even comparable in bed."

"You slept with Ben?" I tried not to openly cringe at the thought.

"Of course I did. I had to share blood with him; it's the best way to do it." She smiled at me. I held in the 'ew' that was dying to sneak out of my mouth.

"It doesn't matter why. All that matters is I'm done with Eric. He pushed me too far with the video night and ringtone." I crossed my arms over my chest. Pam stood from the car edge and walked closer to me. My back stiffened and I held my ground. This prank was way less fun than dressing Eric up like a tiger. She raised a hand; I wasn't sure what she was going to do, slap me? Hit me? Choke me? Eric's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Pamela." She dropped her arm.

Eric came out of the woods dressed in a suit, ready to woo me I could only guess. Pam took a step back from me as he approached.

"Lover." He stood before me looking dashing. "I require your presence at Fangtasia this evening."

"I'm working." I saw Pam eyeing me from behind Eric.

"After work then?" Eric's face contorted into something I could only describe as sniveling.

"We'll see."

"Come on, Sookie." He chuckled as he reached over and started to tickle me. Eric the tickle monster was somehow way more disturbing than Eric the blood sucking, vampire sheriff of Area five. I pushed his hands away and gave him a look that told him how I felt about being tickled. He smiled, thoroughly amused with himself, his back still to Pam.

I looked over his shoulder to see Pam looking horrified. I agreed. I wasn't sure how much more I could take and I _knew_ he was faking.

The night went slower than I would have liked. I kept looking at the clock waiting for midnight to come. I wanted to be back with Eric before Pam could pay me another visit.

When I pulled up to Fangtasia I noticed the parking lot was empty except for Eric's corvette. I hoped that meant Pam wouldn't be present. I let myself in the front door. I was still clad in my uniform, trying to look like I didn't care. I covered my mouth with my hand when I got in the front door to stay quiet. In the center of the room, Eric sat at a lone table. He was still wearing the suit I had seen him in earlier and he had a grin on his face. The room, usually filled with posters of famous vampires was covered in giant pink and red heart balloons, streamers, and lots of white stuffed animals professing their love for me.

"Are we alone?" I asked holding in my laughter. Eric nodded and I let loose. "Oh. My. Gosh. This is… this is…"

"Revolting?" Eric finished the sentence for me. "The stuff of nightmares?"

"Is this how you plan on winning me back?" I put my purse down and sat across from him at his table.

"I made Pam decorate. She tried to give me Dear Abbey advice, but I insisted I knew what my woman liked." He held my hand on the table.

"Just for future reference, this is not what I like." I smiled at him.

"It does not matter," He waved his hand; "you will not leave me."

"There is such a thing as overconfidence, Eric." I rolled my eyes at him.

"There is, but I do not have it. I just know I'm good." He smiled at me and it took everything in me not to smile back at the jerk.

"Keep it up, Eric and you might have to really win me back." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you insist, lover." He reached across the table and wrapped his hand around mine. He was patronizing me. "Wait until you see what I have set up for when Pam shows up." He winked at me. I had to admit, I was a little afraid.

"Worse than all this?" I motioned around the room. "Worse than the tickling?" I heard the back door open and Eric's grin grew. He made his way over to the bar where a microphone waited. He hit a button on a remote that was beside it. A cheesy love song I hadn't heard since high school started blaring through the speakers.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need…" Eric was singing. Badly. Eric Northman was kneeling in front of me, singing a Savage Garden song and I didn't have to fake my reaction. It was utter terror. If he ever did this for real and thought it was romantic I would have to consider moving, far, far away.

He went as far as closing his eyes for effect, really feeling the words he was singing. His free hand was fisted as it beat at his chest and I thanked anyone who would listen that Eric was not really this corny. I suddenly had a new appreciation for the over confident, slightly overbearing, kinda weird Eric that I had come to love.

Pam walked in just as Eric was singing he wanted to bathe with me in the sea. She cut the sound a moment later and I had never been more thankful in my life. Eric caught on a moment or two after the music stopped and looked up from his balladeer pose to find out who had stopped his proclamation of love.

"Pam, what is the meaning of this?" He was off his knees and towering over her.

"I came to tell you the problem will be solved shortly. You do not have to grovel any longer."

"What do you mean the problem will be solved? I told you before, Pam, just because you tell me I'm going to take Eric back doesn't mean I will."

"You will have no one else to go to." She glared at me. My heart stopped beating. She couldn't mean…

"What do you mean?" I whispered, scared.

"Pam!" Bill pushed through the front door. "You cannot just break into my house!" He yelled at her and stopped suddenly when he took in his surroundings. "What is going on in here?" Bill spun in slow circles looking at the new décor.

"Where's Ben?" I ignored Bill.

"Oh, lackey." Pam called cheerfully. He walked into the room with his head down. I threw my hands over my mouth. He was wrapped in what I could only assume was silver and his mouth was gagged. This stupid joke was going to get him killed and it wasn't even funny. Okay maybe the Fangtasia décor was a little funny and Eric's singing.

"Let him go." I yelled at Pam.

"No." she answered firmly.

"Eric, make her let him go."

"I'm going to finally kill him for driving my maker insane."

"He's not insane. Tell her you aren't insane, Eric."

"I'm not insane."

"Could you be a little more convincing?" I pinched his side.

"Pam," he said very seriously, "I'm not insane."

She looked around the room. We were still surrounded by balloons and a stuffed animal army. She pushed a button on the remote and the music started back up. She was presenting her evidence.

She strode over to Ben after pulling a stake out from behind the bar. She waved it in Ben's face, "Wakey wakey, eggs and stakey." There was something extra sick about savage garden playing in the background of a possible torture scenario.

"Pam, it was a joke!" I yelled before she hurt him.

"A joke?" Pam's voice was still dead calm. I would have preferred she yelled, at least then I would be able to tell her emotions.

"We were just trying to mess with Pam." I sobbed out to the room. I wasn't crying. I wouldn't cry in front of them, I was just a little overwhelmed. "We were trying to make her think Eric had lost his mind." I buried my face in Eric's chest.

"Calm down, Sookie, she knows." Eric whispered into my hair. I ignored him, of course she knew I just told her, and spun to face Bill.

"Why did you let her take him?"

"She is in charge of him." He shrugged like that would explain it all. "I had no place to intervene."

"But I left him with you. He was supposed to explain to you what was going on."

"All he said was that you two were together and Eric was out of the picture."

"And you believed him?" I scoffed.

"I figured Eric did something you didn't like and you went running into the arms of the first male you came in contact with." He responded bitterly. Eric's hands clasped onto my upper arms, essentially holding me back. It was a good thing too, because I was going to punch Bill in the face.

"Bill." Eric warned.

"Will you just let him go?" I asked Pam, reigning in my anger towards Bill.

"Why should I? You turned him against me."

"We're sorry." She looked at Eric. "Tell her we're sorry."

"Sookie's sorry, Pam."

"Tell her you are sorry." I looked up at him waiting.

"Let him go." He commanded her, he wasn't going to apologize.

"Ben, you can get out of that now." She smiled at me. Ben pulled the fake silver chains off of him and took the gag out of his mouth.

"Ben?" I asked confused by what was happening.

"Pam figured it out last night, before we left. She made me play along," that freaking double agent, "Bill volunteered to play along. I'm sorry, Sookie."

"Did you know?" I turned on Eric who simply shook his head. I believed him and spoke again to Pam, "Why didn't you just say something, Pam?"

"I wanted to see how far you would go. Speaking of, I really enjoyed the song Eric." She smiled evilly at him. Eric shot her a look that told her that was the last time she would mention it. "By the way I borrowed your phone, Sookie." She tossed my phone across the bar to me. I caught it just in time to hear Eric's song play from it. A new ring tone. Maybe I wouldn't stay angry with Pam for long.

I vowed to myself at that moment that I wouldn't have prank wars with vampires anymore. They stressed me out.

"I hoped you've learned your lesson." Pam smirked at me from the bar stool she had sat herself upon. "Ben, blood." She ordered him with a snap of the wrist.

Ben pulled a bottle of True blood out of the warmer and handed it to Pam. She grinned as she opened it. Her grin was quickly replaced by a shriek. As she twisted the cap off and removed it a silly springy snake popped out, effectively freaking Pam out to the point that her fangs popped out and she crouched into a defensive pose. The bottle smashed into pieces as it hit the floor along with the fake snake.

I couldn't stop myself from doubling over and laughing. Ben acted like he had no idea how that snake got in the bottle.

Eric smirked, "Really, Pam? The snake in the true blood got you?"

I walked around the bar to get a new bottle for Pam as well as the others.

"I'll take a glass, thank you." Bill waved off the bottle I attempted to hand him. I held in giggles as I poured the warmed blood into the glass and handed it to Bill. Eric took his bottle while giving me a look that told me his better not have any surprises. He opened it and took a drink with no repercussions. Pam was sulking with hers, upset that she had been fooled by such a stupid joke.

"Are you all finished with these ridiculous games?" Bill mocked us. I just smiled at him as he raised his glass and took a sip. The front of his blue button up was suddenly red. Ben's dribble glass. I was so proud of him.

"Now we are." I smiled sweetly at him. I looked up at Eric, "I told you sometimes simple is the best way to go." I winked at Ben.

After a group effort at defeating the teddy bear soldiers and the use of Ben's fangs to pop all the balloons, whilst sucking out the helium, we had Fangtasia back in working order. Bill ditched us, huffing about a ruined shirt.

"I can't believe you knew the whole time." I glared at Pam.

"Sookie, no one is dumb enough to believe you would leave the Sheriff for the village idiot."

I guess she had a point. I looked across the bar at Ben who was finishing up on the last few balloons and singing the lollipop guild song. Eric was staring at him with his brow furrowed. In a last minute effort to end the song, Eric made quick work of popping the rest of the balloons, including the one Ben was holding to his mouth.

"Stop singing." Eric demanded as Ben stared down at his deflated balloon.

A smile passed Ben's lips before he looked up and used the last bit of his helium induced high pitched voice, "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish…" That was as far as he got before Eric smacked him upside the head.

"I said, stop singing."

We parted ways when the club was back to normal. Eric walked me to my car and I could tell he had something he was trying to say.

"Sookie," I looked up at him, "Lover," he kissed my knuckles, "What would it take for you to delete your new ringtone?" he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Eric," I smiled, "baby," he cringed at being called baby, but didn't say anything, "there is nothing in this world you could give me that would get me to delete my ringtone."

"Nothing?" He pushed me against the side of my car and his lips brushed past mine. I thought about giving in, letting Eric save face, but then I heard it.

"I, Sookie Stackhouse, belong to, Eric Northman. I, Sookie Stackhouse, belong to, Eric Northman." His phone was ringing in his suit pocket.

I pushed against his chest and he released me from his hold, "Nothing." I reiterated.

I got in my car and rolled down the window. Eric leaned in a bit and I leaned out a bit to kiss him. That was when I noticed it out of the corner of my eye. My backseat was filled with cardboard Erics sitting up and staring at me, fangs down, tiger suit on, little bell included. I laughed into his lips. He pulled back and looked at me curiously, laughing was an unusual reaction to Eric kisses. I pulled him back in for a quick kiss and sat back in my seat. I turned my engine over and shifted into drive.

"Are you coming over?" I look up to where he was standing outside my car window. He nodded. Normally I might be upset at his lack of outward emotional expression at the thought of spending the night with me, but overly emotional, cheesy Eric freaked me out. I smiled at my stoic love and glanced quickly at his likeness filling my car. "See you at home, tiger." I winked and pulled out of the lot, leaving behind an unhappy Eric.

I stopped at Merlotte's on the way home to hide a couple of my tiger Eric's in the back of the stock room. I knew Eric would beat me home and insist on destroying the cardboard cut outs and I wanted to keep at least one around, just in case. I was almost home when my phone rang. I picked up quickly trying to end the torture that was Eric's singing.

"Hello?"

"Lover, what is taking you so long? You should have been home five minutes ago." He was timing my drive. He knew I stopped somewhere.

"I don't drive like a maniac, Eric. I'll be home in a minute." I huffed and hung up. I could only hope he wouldn't find my hiding spot. With my luck he was probably flying over my car the whole time, waiting, watching, stalking… creepy vampire.

When I pulled up to the back of the house, Eric was standing waiting for me. Beside him blazed a bonfire. I thought he was going to come meet me as I got out of the car, but he went straight to the back seat and pulled out his cardboard copies. Without a word, he turned and walked them to the fire, burning them before my very eyes.

"Where are the rest?" He faced me after making sure they were sufficiently burning.

"What are you talking about?" I smiled at him.

"I know there are more. I'll find them all." He promised.

"Pokémon?" I laughed at my lame joke.

"Come here, lover." He smiled seductively.

"You aren't going to throw me in the fire, are you?" I walked to him. He pulled me into his arms and then to the ground. He sat, placing me between his legs to lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched the fire burn. I relaxed into him, thankful to have my Eric back. I jumped a little when I heard a noise coming from the woods. Hushed singing, not Eric's, Bubba's. I turned a bit to see Eric who was watching me with a smile on his face.

"Bubba agreed to provide some atmosphere." He explained.

"For what?" I was confused.

"I couldn't let you believe that I thought you would be won back with stuffed animals and balloons." He brushed my hair away from my face. "I told you," he smiled bigger, "I know what my woman likes." And he did. I didn't need grand gestures or store bought romance. I had Eric, demanding, intrepid, arrogant Eric.

He kissed me softly as Bubba's voice soothed my soul. I was sure the stress Eric caused in my life wasn't anywhere near over and I knew we would let our stubbornness get the best of us, but right then it was perfect. That moment, I forgot about Pam, Ben, and even Bill. I forgot for a second he was a vampire and I was a telepath. We were Eric and Sookie. We had love, no matter how determined we were to avoid that subject. My heart swelled with the feeling.

Then a cat screamed in the distance, Bubba laughed, and the mood was dead and gone.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you very much. (Lip curled a-la-Elvis.. ahem Bubba) **

**Again, this chapter was purely for fun, not meant to be taken too seriously. **

**Check out my profile to see the awesome Banners Peppermintyrose made for this--- seriously, hilarious if you ever wanted to see Eric in a tiger suit. If you don't, I'll have whored myself for nothing!  
**

**Also I'm on Twitter so if you want to follow me saying unbelievably mundane things... worthfghting4**

**Peace.  
**


	17. A very AAV Christmas

Written for the ladies that have brought laughter and joy to my life through the love of all things disturbing and obscene.

PB Foreva!

This story is ridiculous. And not touched by a beta even a tiny bit.

For small hands, absurd body part names, and juicy water works.

**Adopt a Vampire- The Xmas Special**

I was sitting alone in Eric's reserved booth nursing a glass of "Christmas Cheer" when Russell Edgington climbed in beside me barely hiding the look of pure glee that was spreading across his face. He pulled his gloves off and set them on the table before ordering a blood and turning in the booth to face me a little better.

"I cannot wait to hear this one." He leaned on one hand and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know what you mean?" I teased, sipping my cocktail so I wouldn't laugh. He simply stared and waited for me to spill. "Okay, but it might be a little long."

"Honey, I have eternity." He waited.

"Okay so a few weeks ago, I was leaving my shift at Merlotte's when all of the sudden Ben falls down face first in front of me..."

"Ben! What are you doing? You scared me half to death!" I took a deep breath to calm my quickly beating heart.

He sat up brushing the dirt off his pants, sighing defeated.

"Well?" I looked around as I waited. "Why are you falling from the sky? Where's Pam? Did Eric drop you from a high altitude?" I crouched down beside him checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine.." He looked down and away from me. "I was trying to see if I could fly."

"You were what?" I had heard him. It just wasn't something I was used to hearing.

"I came out here to see if I could fly. I didn't want to try it in front of the Sheriff in case I.. Well, in case I fell on my face." He kicked some dirt frustrated.

"And you chose Merlotte's as your test flight spot because...?" I stood and offered him my hand.

"I was going to try your house, but you weren't home so I came here. I thought if I could fly I could take you with me to tell him." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "He doesn't like me very much huh?" He took my hand and stood beside me.

"He likes you better now that you don't call him grandpa." I offered him a smile, hoping he didn't see the pity in my eyes. "Shouldn't Pam be helping you find your talent?" We started towards my car.

"She's trying. I just don't seem to be good at much." Truth was I hadn't seen the boy excel at anything beside getting in Eric's way and annoying him.

"Listen, I was going to go change and head to Fangtasia to see Eric. Why don't you come with me?" I opened my car door and waited for him to do the same on the other side of the car.

"No, thanks Sookie. I'll just run back." He attempted a sorry excuse for a smile and took off before I could argue.

I did go to Fangtasia that night, hoping to talk some sensitivity into Eric. I didn't have much hope in my venture but I couldn't get Ben's sad eyes out of my head.

I walked past the vampire that was charged with checking ID's at the door and straight to the bar. Eric's hand pressed gently to the small of my back as I ordered my drink.

"What took you so long?" I smiled up at him teasingly.

"I regret that I was not by your side the moment you entered the building. I must have been distracted." He looked over to a booth at the other end of the bar which currently sat Maxwell Lee and Ben. They appeared to be looking intently at a calculator. I couldn't remember seeing Maxwell Lee so animated since he moved into Eric's area.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I gave him my best wide eyed southern belle look. I feared that girl was too far gone to make a come back, but he seemed open to talking to me either way.

"Let's go into my office." He took my hand and pulled me to the other room. I opened the door and stood stock still in the doorway.

"Pam! Ben!" Eric bellowed and if my life was an eighty's movie a record would have scratched before the silence that followed. I walked into the office and took a seat on the couch wanting to be out of the way.

Pam came into the office first, her eyes a bit wide giving away more emotion than usual.

"Pam, How are you this evening?" I smiled at her, studying her closely to see if she was as nervous as she seemed.

"I'm a vampire, Sookie. I'm the same every evening." One corner of her mouth crept up into a smile, she was back to calm and cool Pam.

Ben was in the room next attempting what I could only guess was confidence.

"What did you do to my office?" I had to give Eric credit, he was pissed but he was actually trying to not be.

"I thought you could use some redecorating. I googled this, it's called Feng Shui." Ben went on to explain in detail why he had in short, made Eric's office completely useless. Furniture was piled on top of other furniture, his desk slid against a wall where he can no longer sit at it. Not that it would matter, the chair was on top of the file cabinet currently. While Ben went on and on he seemed to miss the cracking sound coming from the corner of the desk Eric was gripping.

"Fix it." I could barely hear Eric over Ben's rambling and the sound of the desk breaking.

"Sheriff?" Apparently Ben hadn't heard it at all.

"I said..." Eric took a calming, yet unnecessary breath, "Fix it." His teeth grinding together.

Ben nodded, "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Then Eric stormed out of the room. I followed but not before I saw Pam put her hand on her discouraged progeny's shoulder.

"Eric?" I followed him out the back door. "Eric, don't you dare fly away from me." The things I never thought I would say. He stood with his back to me. "I know it's frustrating, but he's trying to figure out how he can help around here." And then I heard a noise I wasn't expecting. Laughter. "Eric?" I laid a tiny hand on his back.

"Did you see that office?" He laughed, but his laughter turned a little crazed. "Last week he tried his hand at bartending and we had to glamour all the humans after.." He paused "things got out of hand."

"Okay so he shouldn't make drinks or decorate offices... Or fly.. never let him try and fly." I added sternly. "I saw him with Maxwell Lee earlier, maybe he's a math whiz." I smiled hopefully. Eric stared at me.

"Ben!" He walked back in and we met Ben in the back hall. "Count for me."

"Count?" Ben still had a lamp in his hands. I could just imagine him running from the office the second Eric called for him.

"Yes, count...numbers." Eric waited.

Ben smiled. "Sure, I can do that." He looked around the hall until something caught his eye. "One, one poster. Ah ah ah. Two, two vampire posters. Ah ah ah."

I cringed and put my hand to my forehead, humiliated for Ben.

Eric held up a hand. "That's enough, Ben. Thank you."

"No problem." Ben smiled and went back to the office to fix it. I waited until he was gone to talk.

"Okay, so he's not a math whiz. It's not like every vampire has some crazy talent." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Actually they do. That child is useless. He's worse than useless because he finds new ways to annoy me every night." Eric paced the hall.

"Maybe that's his talent." I suggested.

"And here I thought that was my talent." Pam sauntered into the hall. "Eric he's trying to be helpful. He's just awful at it."

What we didn't realize, or maybe I just didn't realize, was that Ben could hear us. Every word we spoke, every insult out of Eric's mouth and every excuse out of Pam's.

Leaving the maker and child to argue on their own I walked into the office.

"Ben, why don't you let me..." I stopped short as I spun in the small office. "Ben?"

He was gone.

What happened next is up for debate.

"If you ask Ben where he went, why he left, he'll tell you some long story about running away and meeting a young Were that had a life long dream of being a dental assistant despite his pack's insistence he learn the motorcycle building business. They would travel until they came upon a royal vampire that had a castle full of unwanted, unloved humans."

Russell laughed a little harder, wiping bloody tears from his eyes.

"What?" I paused my story for him to get himself together.

"He ended up at my home." He got out between laughs. "Ben was on a crusade to make sure they all had vampires of their own to love them."

"What?" I repeated more dramatically.

"A few weeks ago Ben showed up at my estate with a strange young were." He tried to stop laughing so he could tell me his side of the story. "I let him stay for a few nights, in fact the were boy is still with the pack."

"Are they going to let him be a dental assistant?" I was the one interested in the story now.

"I think Benjamin may have taken artistic license with his story, Ms. Stackhouse." He smiled. "Now, a night into his visit he was rallying my human staff together...

"I come from a magical place where every human has the right to their own vampire to feed and care for them!" Ben stood amongst the king's staff as they murmured around him. "It's called Fangtasia and it's run by a Sheriff who is feared and... well mostly he's just feared, but Miss Sookie likes him alright." The speech was getting away from him.

One of the staff spoke up, "If it was so great what are you doing here?" The others joined in making noises in agreement.

"Yeah, why?"

"Who's Miss Sookie? Is she hot?"

"Do they offer benefits?"

"Well, I..." he thought of his last night at Fangtasia. He was tired of being a misfit. That's why he'd left.

The crowd turned on him.

"You're full of it! There's no magical land where we're free to feed on humans openly" One of the vampires chimed in and led the crowd out of the room.

Ben sat on the chair he had been standing on and his new Were friend, Herman laid a hand on his shoulder, "Screw em, man."

Ben just shook his head and looked up, "I can't do anything right."

Herman took the seat across from him, "All I ever heard when I was at home was my brothers making fun of me. I can still hear them in my head, 'Herman doesn't like to build bikes! Herman doesn't like to build bikes!'." He shivered with the bad memories. "They never understood me."

Suddenly, Ben stood, hands in fists at his sides, "I'm going to go home and tell Sheriff Northman of this injustice and he'll come take everyone away from this horrible place!" He motioned around the beautifully decorated mansion. "No one will have to suffer this life any longer!"

Herman stared at him a bit confused, "This place is pretty nice, man."

"You're right, Herman. It will be dangerous, but I can make it, I know it!" Ben wasn't really listening in his head he was already planning his trip home.

"Ben, man, I'm saying that this place is pretty sweet. Way better than that dive bar you used to hang out in." He leaned back, relaxing. "This guy takes care of us."

That was when Russell walked in, "Children," He looked at Herman, who sat up a bit and Ben, who was still lost in his own thoughts, "Please, don't stand." He said dryly then looked at them both. "Now boys, what are your plans?"

Herman spoke up since Ben didn't seem to be on Earth any longer, "I thought we'd stay here, hang out with the other kids you've taken in."

Russell laughed, "My boy, this place is not for you." Herman just looked shocked. "You're a Were, this is a place for vampire. Were's sleep in the back." He pulled Herman to stand and pushed him towards the door. That left him alone with Ben who still hadn't notice him. He leaned down close to his face. "And you, my boy?"

Ben finally looked up to see him, "Hey, King Russell." Ben said without his usual enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, child? Is Mr. Northman not treating you well?" He asked as he snapped his fingers, an employee coming in with two wine glasses of blood. He took one for himself and handed the other to Ben before taking a seat.

"I'm useless, no good, a waste of space." Ben listed off the things Eric had told him just in the last few weeks.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll find your place eventually." Russell sipped his drink. "You don't belong here, you're young, you should be with your maker."

Ben looked up from his drink with big sad eyes, "My maker's dead."

"Oh, yes, he is indeed, isn't he? Well, good riddance. Now you have that sarcastic little blonde, don't you, Pam?"

Ben nodded.

"Then go home to her." He stood and patted Ben's leg. "You can stay a bit longer if you need to, but go home. It's where you belong." With that he left the room.

I was just staring at Russell as he told the tale.

"The boy disappeared from my estate that evening, leaving his little Were friend behind. Honestly I didn't care where he went, I just wanted him to stop riling up my minions."

"Yeah, you were right, I had to come home." I jumped when Ben spoke. I hadn't even noticed him slipping into the booth with us. "Unfortunately, on the way home I ran into a giant monster!"

Pam pushed him further into the booth and sat beside him, "You did not. You ran into a plain old black bear. It wasn't even a Were." Pam rolled her eyes, then sent a smirk across the table to me and Russell.

"It was a really big black bear." Ben added as he pouted at the interruption.

"I'm sorry to stop you, but how did all of this end up with that?" Russell pointed up to a very angry Eric standing near the back hallway. I could tell by the look on his face he was considering whether or not he should kill everyone.

"Well when I was almost home I stopped by Miss Sookie's to see if she thought it'd be safe for me to come home. And there was a man in her house with her. I was going to leave, but I didn't like the way he was looking at her. So I snuck in the back door." He smiled proudly.

"And we've discussed that there will be no more sneaking into my house." I reminded him with a stern look.

"Ungrateful..." Ben added in a singsong voice before moving on, "So I sneak in and I find not only Sookie and this big dude, but Sheriff Northman silvered on the floor."

Russell gasped for effect, "Not our brave sheriff Northman!" I looked over to Russell who seemed to know he was feeding into Ben's enthusiasm.

"Yes!" Ben nearly shouted over the music, "He was under a giant silver net!"

Russell leaned closer, "What in the world did you do?"

"Well, according to my calculations, if I hit the light piece at a precise angle it would hit the dude and give Miss Sookie time to take the net off of Eric and I'd swoop in and save the day."

"According to your calculations, you say?" Russell raised an eyebrow at Ben.

"Apparently Ben really is a math genius according the Maxwell Lee." I laughed. "Now he says, 'according to my calculations' for just about everything."

"So you hit the light, knocked the man down and saved the day?"

Ben smiled "Not exactly..."

Ben peeked in through the entryway to find Eric hissing in pain, sprawled out on Sookie's floor as the silver net started to sink into his skin. A man with bright white hair, about 350 pounds (according to Ben's calculations), and at least a foot on Ben was standing over him, his eye trained on Sookie. Ben thought fast. How could he fix this? He could hit the man with the light that hung above his head, but what fun would that be?

That's when he saw it. Between him and his friends was a Christmas Tree filled with shiny red Christmas balls. He reached out carefully and quietly, plucking as many as he could reach without being notice. Next he looked around the kitchen, he spotted the heavy duty fly paper hanging on the wall near the pantry and his mind was made. He moved stealthy around Sookie's house collecting his props and avoiding the living room where he could hear Sookie rattling on and on trying to persuade assailant not to harm her or Eric further. With his final squirt of the fairy scented KY(Ben shivered with disgust over the thought) onto the staircase he stood back at the top of the stairs. If his heart still beat it would audible three counties away.

He cleared his throat loudly then yelled down the stairs, "I'm up here bad guy, come and get me!"

It only took a few seconds for the man to appear at the bottom of the steps, but Ben could tell from his lack of true speed that he was only human.

"What are you doing up there, kid?" the abominable snowman looking man growled at Ben. Ben clicked his fangs down and coolly raised a hand beckoning him closer. "Another vamper?"

Ben could hear Sookie starting to peel the silver off of Eric's skin in the downstairs room and knew he only had to buy a couple minutes for his Sheriff to recover.

"You don't belong in this house." Ben tried his best to sound commanding and to not let his voice crack as he spoke to the man.

The man started slowly up the stairs, his eyes never leaving Ben. Had they moved from Ben, he may have noticed the lubricant shining off the wooden floor. Halfway up the stairs he finally put into the slippery lube. He placed his foot on the fifth step up and suddenly Ben felt like he was watching a cartoon. As if in slow motion the big jerk slipped backwards paused midair and flew onto his back and onto the Christmas balls Ben had placed perfectly.

A string of swear words flew from the giants mouth as he picked himself off the floor. Ben could smell the blood starting to leave the shallow cuts covering the man's back. The man pulled off his shirt hoping to remove the glass that was pushed through and into his skin. Tossing his shirt to the side he grasped the railing harshly and climbed the stairs slowly, only slipping a bit on the covered stairs this time around.

Ben backed up further into the hall. He could swear he could see steam coming from the giants skin as he crept closer. The now shirtless hairy giant man was just about to the top step when Ben pulled the string he had been grasping. Down flew the heavy duty fly paper Sookie had been hanging in her kitchen. It clung immediately to the monsters skin, face, and chest hair and he found himself slipping backwards once again. His back hit the ground and the left over glass from the Christmas balls sliced right into his skin.

Before Ben could make it down the stairs to finish off his foe Eric was there. The burns in his skin still evident as he reached down and ripped the fly paper off the man taking a layer of skin with it as the man screamed in agony. Eric finished the giant off, getting the blood he needed to heal in the process.

"He'll go down in history!" Ben finished off his part of the story in song, loudly and off key.

"And that's how he ended up like that?" Russell looked to the chair on the other side of the room where Eric pouted.

Ben nodded with a smile. "Pam had made a bet with him that I would somehow make myself useful. She let me make a Christmas wish."

"And you wished for Sheriff Northman to..." Russell couldn't even get the words out of his mouth.

"Play Santa." Ben grinned. He appeared full of childish glee, but I could see a hint of mischief in his eye. He may have really wanted a Christmas party, but he was enjoying punishing Eric for the cruelty he had displayed the past few months.

"Excuse me, I believe its my turn to tell Santa what I want for Christmas." I excused myself from the booth and made my way over to Eric, perching myself on his thigh.

"I've been trying to get you to sit on my lap here for months and tonight is the night you decide to do it." He was still pouting.

"Eric, I mean Santa, aren't you supposed to be jolly?" I smiled at him and tugged on the fake beard that hung under his chin, not at all in place.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" His face still straight as he looked at me.

"Side? What side? You made a bet, not me." I smiled and played with the white fluff on his red and white suit.

"This is worse than the tiger suit." He frowned.

"Really? I can arrange a costume change with Ben if you'd like." I took the hat off his head and put it on my own. "Cheer up. It's not like anyone had the courage to actually sit on your lap."

"You had the courage." He waggled his eyebrows at me, the corner of his mouth turning up into a bit of a smirk.

"Courage, stupidity. Potato, Potahto."

He pressed his lips to mine, reminding me of one of the reasons I allow myself to continue down the dark path I've been traveling. A moment later and I'm up in his arms and he's heading for the door.

"Sheriff Northman! You can't leave yet!" Ben was chasing after us. "It's not over yet!"

Eric stopped in his tracks, his eyes glaring before he even turned to face the young vampire. I poked him hard in the chest.

"Eric." I gave him a warning glare when he looked down at me.

He turned and faced Ben with a blank face, "Why is it not over?"

"You didn't put the star on the tree." Ben smiled.

Eric put me down on my feet and walked over to Ben, grabbed his arm, and drug him over to the tree. Pam was beside me in a moment and we watched together as Eric put a glitter covered star on the top of Fangtasia's first Christmas tree.

"This is weird, right?" I looked at Pam.

"I think Eric's heart may have grown three sizes because of that strange boy." Pam smiled at me, kissed my cheek and sauntered off to grab her progeny before he pushed his limits even further.

Eric walked back over to me looking less angry. Without a word he picked me back up into his arms and headed for the door.

"Ready to go home?" He pushed the door open with his back and we were exposed to the cool night. I nodded, holding back a laugh. "Go ahead. I know you're dying to say it."

I smiled and called out into the night, "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blisten!" I tugged on his fake beard one more time and he took off into the sky. Ben and Pam stood in the parking lot full of car and watched as we flew away.

"Say it, Eric. You'll make his afterlife." I wrapped my arms tighter around Eric's shoulders and he groaned with the thought of saying what he knew he had to say.

He hovered for a moment above the bar and he considered it. I smiled at him, knowing he would do it so he should just stop fighting it.

With whistle he got the attention of the two vampires below and they heard him exclaim as we flew out of sight,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!"

**Final A/N:**

I once again find myself apologizing for this clusterfuck. I hope you took the time to read the previous chapters since this is just ridiculousness.

Last minute I looked up Viking's and Christmas so I could put a historical spin on things. Then I realized I didn't really care. I'll leave the brainy Ffing to the others. Here's the website I found though.

Thanks for all the comments over the years!


End file.
